Lost from Heaven
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Natsu had this uncontrollable desire to comfort and protect the small, frail girl he met that cold Saturday night. Dressed in fishnets, tight shorts, and high heals, Natsu knew what she was and what she did for a living, but the dead, chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him, only made him more sure with what he had to do. And he fell in love. He fell in love with a prostitute.
1. Chapter 1

**Aye, I'm back with another nalu fic because I just felt like it, okay? Lol I actually had this idea a long time ago and have wanted to write this for a while but I just never did. It's based off the song "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran. I just put my music on shuffle a while ago and this song played and I just wanted to write a story based off of it. I've been listening to it the whole time I've written this chapter and I'll probably listen to it every chapter. Idk if this has been done before in the nalu fandom. I know I've read a chapter or two of a story where Natsu was a stripper but I don't think I've ever read one Lucy is a prostitute and I think it actually fits really well with Lucy's back story. Her father physically abused her and she left at 18. No other way to support herself, she turned to prostitution. It makes sense to me *shrugs*. Okay, so I hope you have fun reading and be sure to ask any questions if you have any. Bye!**

Natsu was always respectful of the opposite gender. He treated women right, and didn't discriminate against them. As a matter of fact, he was terrified of some woman. Erza and Mirajane being the two that he's definitely had nightmares about when he knew he was going to get the shit beat out of him. Well, it was Erza doing a beating up while Mira was mostly a more psychological fear. The point was though that he treated women with respect, but wasn't sexist towards them and thought they couldn't do a so called "mans job". He's seen Erza and Mira do some amazing ass things— well, any of his female friends, for that matter. Cana can drink any man under the table, Lisanna can make Elfman, the manliest man of all, cry at her feet by just giving him a stern glare, though Natsu is sure that's because they're siblings, Levy can somehow scold and threaten Gajeel despite being over a foot shorter than him and so small, and Juvia can make even Gray, the iciest asshole of them all, sputter because he made her cry.

If Natsu has learned anything from his female friends, it's to not underestimate woman and respect them because they could fucking shut you down in a way a man somehow never did to Natsu. He found it disgusting that some men took advantage of woman and used their strength against them to do harm. He hated it. So when Natsu saw a girl being pulled by the wrist rather roughly— Natsu didn't care if they were lovers; he shouldn't be treating her like that— he marched over to the two and shoved the mans shoulder around with all his strength. His first priority was the girl, so he grabbed the mans arm and squeezed until he let go with a sharp cry. Once he faced the girl, Natsu immediately noticed how beautiful she was. She had long blonde hair like golden river flowing from her roots down to her hips. It was straight and looked so soft and shiny as silk, but not in the gross, greasy way. No, it was healthy and he had the urge to reach out and feel it for himself. He controlled his strange desire though, and focused on the rest of her; cute petite nose, rounded cheeks, and full, plump lips that looked as soft as pink rose petals. But her eyes— those were what really captured Natsu's attention, but not in the good way. They were brown, but dulled over in a way that looked like an emotionless gray color. Natsu knew she had been through some shit just looking at this big orbs of never ending nothing.

She didn't look like she was bothered by being treated in such a rough manor from the man, but it did bother Natsu a lot. No girl should be used to being pulled around like property— especially someone who was so breathtaking. She looked curious at Natsu, but he could only tell that by the slight tilt of her head; her brows weren't furrowed in confusion, and her eyes didn't ask him a silent question. Just dead looking eyes that Natsu had the urge to brighten up somehow. He would do it, it's a promise he made to himself for some odd reason.

Natsu's friends were looking at him like he was crazy from the the bar they just left; Fairy Tail, it was his home. It felt more like one than his actual apartment. His friends were his family and he wanted this girl to meet them and maybe brighten up, because they got Natsu to smile after his father died.

"What do you want?"

Natsu's eyes were forced away from the girl and he now took in the man. He wasn't attractive, had a bit of a beer belly and just looked plain waisted. Natsu wondered why such a gorgeous girl was willingly following this guy, but he soon found out why.

"You shouldn't treat a girl like that, asshole. She's not yours."

Natsu let go of the mans arm with a harsh shove, and his eyes couldn't help but move back over to the girl to see how she felt about the situation. He was somewhat disappointed when her expression didn't change in the least.

"I can treat her however I want, you naïve dick. I paid for her." Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion, but the man soon clarified what he meant. "Have you never seen what a prostitute looks like? There's a brothel around the corner so you can pick up your own there, but I've already picked this one out."

Natus was speechless, and turned his head back to the girl. She finally gave him some resemblance of an emotion, but it wasn't one he was particularly pleased to see. She looked ashamed and turned her head down to the sidewalk. Natsu did now notice that she was dressed in the normal prostitute wear… fishnet stockings under her booty shorts that did wonders for her ass, but Natsu couldn't take pleasure in seeing her like this. She also had on tall heals that he had no idea how she was walking in and a long sleeve shirt that was extremely low cut and tight. It was December so she was probably freezing, but he's sure she's not wearing a coat because of her job.

The man grabbed the girls arm and started to pull her away, but Natsu wasn't having it. He wouldn't let her do this to herself. She wasn't happy doing this. Natsu knew some people found thrill in being a prostitute or an escort, but he knew this girl wasn't one of those people. She wasn't happy doing this; she did it to stay afloat so Natsu would help her whatever way he could.

He grabbed her small, frail shoulder and tugged her out of the mans grasp and into his chest. She didn't look fazed being manhandled like he just was, and that bothered him. Everything about this situation bothered him. He turned the girl around, and and ignore the guy shouting protests at him. "How much is he payin' ya?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment before responding quietly. "120 dollars for an hour."

Natsu's first thought hearing her voice was that she was an angel. She just had to be an angel who lost their way to heaven because somebody so beautiful and with such a sweet voice couldn't be living such a hard life. What made her go this direction? What happened that left her no other choice but to do this? And why was someone so angelic selling their body for such a low price? It made Natsu want to kick whoevers ass put her in such a state.

Natsu smiled so big, despite having the urge to pull her into his chest and hug her for the rest of his life. He pulled his wallet out and looked at how much cash he had. Well, Natsu knew he didn't have enough, so he would have to stop at the ATM. "I'll give you 100 for now and another 300 after I get some cash. So let's go do somethin' fun, kay?"

The girls brows furrowed but she nodded a bit and accepted the crumpled bills Natsu handed her. The man who she was originally going home with was pissed, but Natsu easily shut him up with a cold glare that pierced right through him. "Next time, take the wedding band off your finger before cheating, you despicable fuck."

Then he waved at his friends who continued to look at him like he was crazy and gently tugged the girl along by her hand. He could feel her gaze on his back, but he didn't so much as mind, and just wandered down the street and to his destination. Which Natsu wasn't entirely sure where that was. He wanted to do something fun with her… maybe make her laugh. Natsu was interested in what her laugh sounded like.

"I'm Natsu, by the way." He turned his head to look at her, and was happy when her eyes shined dimly in curiosity. He would much rather them be like a ball of light, but even a small glimmer was enough for him. "What's your name?"

She seemed to contemplate telling him, but she eventually spoke up. "Ashley."

For some reason, that didn't quite fit her. Maybe in another world her name would be Ashley, but a different name seemed to fit her better in this one. "Is that your real name or…?"

She didn't respond, so Natsu guessed that he was right. Well, he now has another goal on his agenda which was to learn her real name. He'll also add smiling to the list because it just went along with his earlier objective of laughing.

The rest of the walk was mostly Natsu trying to get her to talk, but she mostly just nodded to his stories and questions or if he was lucky, he'd get a one word answer, which Natsu thrived in. He loved hearing her voice, even if Natsu knew that it could be so much more lively and happy. He'll add that onto the list as well. A voice with emotion and maybe some more facial expressions too. Well, now that he thinks about it, he should just aim to make Ashley have a fun time. Even if she doesn't laugh a lot or smile sincerely, he'll be happy if she is even just a little bit.

"Natsu,"

He whipped his head around and smiled so big. She said his name. He really liked the sound of it when it left her lips. "Yah?"

"Where are we…?"

She didn't quite finish her sentence, but he was happy enough with just that much. It was the longest she's ever spoke so he was feeling like she was opening up very slowly. "I thought we'd go play laser tag."

"Never played…" she mumbled down at the sidewalk and Natsu couldn't stop the way his heart leaped when her small fingers finally relaxed against his hand. She wasn't holding him like he was to her, but just the fact that she seemed to be less anxious made him feel accomplished.

"Well you're missin' out. I'll be sure to show ya all the good hiding spots and where all the other teams bases are." He turned his head to smirk at her, and she nodded with her eyes widened a bit. He could tell she had questions but wasn't comfortable enough to ask, so he just talked about the game and hoped he answered them. "I'm that adult who fucking owns all the cocky 12 year old brats and pulverizes them. I've crashed so many birthday parties with my two friends and wrecked them. It was hilarious hearin' them force out the word shit or fuck because they weren't totally used to swearing yet. It is about midnight though so it'll be mostly teenagers so I won't feel as guilty."

He peeked over at her to make sure she was listening, and grinned when her eyes got a little brighter with interest. He continued as not to disappoint.

"I'm always the red team. Green is for for assholes and blue is for pussies. I'm also always Dragon Slayer, and will literally fight for it. I'm not afraid to bitch a kid out to claim my title."

"Title?"

Natus nodded as he turned his head around to check on her again. He really wished she would walk a bit faster so they could stands side by side. "Yep, each player wears this vest that has sensors and if you get shot, it'll vibrate. You also have a gun that has an assigned name so when it's over, you can find your name on the screen and see how well you did." Natsu looked forward again when she nodded.

"We can pick?"

She's getting more talkative by the minute, and it made Natsu few proud of himself for some reason. "Yah, so don't worry. We'll be on the same team."

Once they got to laser tag, Natsu peeked over at Ashley to see what she thought of the place, and he almost laughed when she looked so overwhelmed but also so cute and adorable. The laser tag place was pretty big and also had glow golf, an arcade, bumper cars, and an indoor batting cage and go karts. They were in the main part of the building where you first walked in and that was the arcade, bumper cars, and laser tag was in the back. Natsu had to practically bring her back from her overwhelmed state and gently pull her to the register to pay for the laser tag. Unfortunately, the next game was sold out, so they had to wait for the following one, but Natsu didn't mind because they could do some other fun things before hand.

The worker said it would be about 35 minutes till their game as he handed Natsu his credit card back, then he turned and pull her to look around, but she ended up trotting ahead of him in those five inch heals and tugging him along. She looked like a kid who just walked into the candy store for the first time, and Natsu wondered if she has ever had fun before this. What did she do in her free time? What were her hobbies? Why did it look like this is the first time she's been to an arcade? Natsu is sure every kid has had at least one birthday part or has been to a birthday party at Chuck E Cheese when they were a kid. But it was like she's never done a little kids version of gambling. What kind of life is that? Well, whatever her life was before and despite the fact that he wished she had a better one, Natsu was somewhat happy that he was the one showing her the joy of a laser tag and an arcade.

Ashley stopped at a claw machine and tugged on his hand a bit with big, rounded eyes. "Doggy!"

She was so fucking adorable and pure despite being a prostitute. Natsu suddenly got the vibe that she hasn't seen much of the world, and had to grow up way too fast for whatever reason. She seemed experienced in all the wrong places and totally naïve in the complete opposite ones. Once again, he added another thing on his agenda, and that was to show this girl the world and how fun it could be.

"Which one do you like?"

The claw machine she was looking at had cute looking stuffed animals in it of all kinds. She said doggy, so he assumed it was the brown and white spotted puppy, but when she pointed at a white plush with a carrot looking nose, he couldn't help but snort. It looked like a snowman to him, not a dog.

Natsu left for a moment to put some money in the coin exchanger, then quickly came back to the claw machine. Ashley looked scared for a moment, like she thought he left her, so he shook the small cup filled with coins to show her where he went. She was on the edge of her seat while she watched him try to win the plush for her, and positioned herself on the side of the game to try and point him in the right direction. She didn't talk though and just gave little nudges of her finger against the glass, and she got so excited when he picked up the plush, but it would soon fall out when there was a hard jerk of the claw as it hit the top of the machine. Natsu must have spent good seven dollars on the game, but he would win even if it took him paying 50 dollars for a plush that he's sure he could find on the internet for 15.

With each jerk of the claw, he got the plush closer and closer to the hole as it dropped back down. Until it he got ahold of it just right and it dropped down into the slot. She jumped up once in excitement, and gave him a small smile when he bent down, then handed her the snowman with a small bow. "For the beautiful angel."

She looked so happy and pulled the stuffed animal to chest and gave it a tight squeeze. "Thank you." She whispered so softly that Natsu almost couldn't hear it over the loud crowds of people and all the noises the machines made. Ashley nuzzled the plush to her cheek, and Natsu can say that's the first time he's been jealous of a stuffed animal.

"No prob." He grinned. "Where to next?"

She tugged him around to all the games she wanted to try and Natsu started to notice that people were looking at Ashley like that man who tried to buy her did. She was still wearing the same clothes as before, and Natsu felt possessive of her for some reason. He had never felt that way before, but he just met the girl and he had not right to act that way with her so he just tried to stand behind her so nobody could look at her ass.

They played shooting games, ski ball, ticket games and even basketball. Before they knew it, it was time to turn in their winnings and find a prize. Natsu let Ashley play a lot of the games and just gave her pointers, so they didn't win as many tickets as Natsu would have by himself because he was a fucking champion, but it didn't matter because Ashley was having fun.

They only had about 300 tickets, but she seemed completely satisfied with the necklace she picked out with a little yellow star charm. That costed 250 tickets so she asked if Natsu wanted anything, but he said no. So she gave the rest of her tickets to a little boy who was also picking prizes out. He looked thrilled because he had enough to get what he wanted now, and Ashley smiled at him a bit before facing Natsu again timidly. He grinned at her because he really liked this girl for some reason. She was beautiful, so kind, but also adorable and so naïve. She was cute.

"Want me to put your necklace on?"

He held his hand out, and she gave him a small nod before handing it over. Natsu opened the packaging and fumbled with the clasp to open it. He was going to tell her to turn around, but he decided to do it differently, and leaned over he frail body to fasten it around the back of her neck. Gathering the hair down her back, Natsu moved it aside and over her shoulder, then held both arms behind her to put the necklace on. Ashley was frozen still, but he could feel her breath ghosting over his collarbone and he rather liked how warm it was against his skin.

Once he got the clasp connected, Natsu pulled away and looked down at her curious brown eyes before he grabbed her hand again and gently led her to the laser tag. They gave Ashley's stuffed animal, which she named Plue, to the cashier at the front so they didn't have to worry about him while playing. Ashley suddenly got a bit anxious as the worker explained the rules and played the short video of the expectations. She probably didn't know what she was going to be doing, but it was completely dark right now and Natsu didn't tell her what it would actually look like in the arena.

After the debriefing was over, Natsu tugged her into the room with all the vests and guns, and immediately started searching for his Dragon Slayer icon. He sighed in relief when it was one of the first ones he looked at and smiled at Ashley as he slipped it on and held his gun. "Who do you want to be?"

She shrugged a bit shakily so Natsu kept her close and picked up one of the only red vests left, which was titled Fallen Star. Natsu liked that for her a lot, actually and helped her put it on because he figured she didn't care. Once she looked at her gun to see her name, she smiled a soft, warm smile. Natsu thinks she has some attachment to stars and he told himself that he would get her to tell him eventually.

Once everyone had their gear on, a big garage door opened and everyone piled in the arena. Like Natsu expected, it was mostly teenagers or people his age, and Natsu wondered in the back of his mind how old Ashley was. She held onto the back of his shirt like a baby duckling and followed Natsu around so cutely. He knew he wasn't going to win this game because she was slowing him down, but Natsu knew laser tag was very intense the first time.

Once the speaker counted down from ten and the game started, he moved a hand around Ashley's waist, and talked in her ear because it was loud. "Follow me, and there's nothin' to be scared. It's just a game, okay?"

She curtly nodded and held onto him tight. Natsu suddenly felt even more happy that he picked to come here because he got to hold her so close to him. Ashley was trying to be a ninja and ducked around corners and hid behind walls, while Natsu was all business and confidence as he shot all the people he could. He pointed out where to shoot to Ashley and she would try to hit her target with all her might, but half the time, her gun wasn't even working because she got shot. Natsu just let her have her fun though and smiled when she started to loosen up a bit.

He took her around to all the best places, but made sure not to run because Ashley had huge ass heals on. She didn't seem bothered by them in the least though, and simply moved as fast as he cute, little legs could take her. Natsu lost count how many times he thought she was cute.

Natsu activated his shield as they ran through a common camping spot, and like he guessed, there were some teenagers from the green team guarding the entrance to their territory. Ashley got shot, but she didn't know it and just kept trying to shoot everyone else. Like he said, she's fucking adorable. At one point, there was this one guy who started to bully her and continuously followed them around and only shot at Ashley. It was probably because he thought she was hot, which bothered Natsu and he would shoot him every so often and tell him to fuck off, but a teenager who saw someone on Ashley's level in what she was wearing was probably the most eye action he had ever seen so he bullied her a bit like he was a child who had a crush.

Ashley tried shooting him as well, but she physically couldn't because he always shot her first, and it seemed she realized that because she did something that shocked Natsu to no end.

"I swear to fucking god if you shoot me one more time, I'll kick your dick with my five inch heals, you insignificant fuck!"

Natsu and the kid were speechless, so Lucy took the chance to shoot him once she was free, before grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him away from her stalker. Natsu just gaped at her, but Ashley didn't seem to notice and simply jumped up on her heals when she found the glowing green hexagon which was the green teams base. People were guarding it so Natsu clicked her shield on her vest for her and let her shoot at the base despite the fact that he couldn't do shit because he was getting shot to death.

They moved onto the next location and Ashley was even a bit bold and tried to snipe at people downs stairs from over the balcony on the second floor, which Natsu felt proud of how far she had come. The game soon ended though and Natsu showed her the way out because he's sure she wouldn't have found it for the life of her. He stood behind her once they got outside so nobody looked at her ass and they both stared up at the screen to see their scores. Natsu got in third, which he would not be telling any of his friends, and Ashley got second to last. She looked quite disappointed, but he told her that she could have done worse.

They stayed there until close and played glow golf, bumper cars, and Ashley even went in baring cages. They didn't have enough time to do go karts, but that's alright because Natsu knew there would be a next time. He felt happy because he knew Ashley was happy by the was her smile grew by the end of the night, and he heard her soft giggle that was just as angelic as her voice. He walked her home and he asked for her number, which she seemed a little reluctant to do for some reason, which hurt Natsu a little, but she nodded silently and added her contact in his phone. "Thank you." She whispered, suddenly as quiet as when they first met. She would say short sentences, but now it was back to one or two words.

"No prob. Next time I see you, I'll bring the rest of your money."

Her eyes widened but she quickly shook her head almost too hard and Natsu found how desperate she was being completely cute. Once again, this girl was adorable. "Y-you don't have to. I had enough fun so don't worry about it."

Natsu nodded, but he was already forming plans in his head to somehow give it to her without her knowledge. Her apartment wasn't the most fancy and was very small, but it was in a pretty safe area so he felt comfortable with her living here. Natsu shook his head. What is he thinking? She's not his, but he couldn't deny the way he felt the need to protect her. "I'll text you, okay?"

She nodded again and fidgeted a bit nervously with Plue in her arms securely. Natsu had the urge to kiss her, but he didn't want her to think he only did all this just to get on her good side, then treat her like all those other guys who pay for her do. She turned around to leave the quickly walked up the stairs with those smooth, legs of hers and her thick thighs, which Natsu loved. Ashley was thick, but also so small and petite, which Natsu was beginning to think was his type. Or this girl was his type and just her.

"Bye Natsu." He grinned at the call of his name and gave her a little wave as she turned around and unlocked her front door with her keys.

"Bye!"

Once she was inside, Natsu stood there for a moment he fore he sighed lovingly, then started to walk back to his own apartment. He didn't have his car because he was drinkingat Fairy Tail so they had to walk everywhere, but Natsu thinks that was for the best because he's sure Ashley wouldn't have gotten in a car with him. Though she is a prostitute so she may have actually…

He grumbled something like a complaint under his breath as he pulled his phone out to make sure Ashley's number saved. When he unlocked his phone, Natsu was surprised when he was greeted by another contact name. Lucy with a star emoji. Her name was Lucy. He liked it a lot, and it fit her perfectly.

Lucy…

 **Please comment, I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry this took a little bit. Thank you guys for the reviews! Your comments made me really happy. For the person who asked.. yes, I love possessive Natsu. He's possessive in canon so it's only really right he's possessive in fan fictions. Uh, I don't think I have much more to say. Oh, Natsu is a firefighter, btw. I know that's been done a lot but I live for that shit. Oh, and Natsu is smart in this story. Like he's not a dense little shit that a lot of people make him. I knew Natsu was a lot smarter than what he lets on during the magic games when he wanted to see Lucy in the shower. I was watching it on the tv and was like THE FUCK? And rewound it to make sure I heard it right then kept doing it because it made me happy and laugh at how big of a perv Natsu is. He's smart. Don't let that face fool you. Lucy will be the more dense one this fic, but that's because she's never experienced what Natsu feels for her. She's used to being treated like an object who people buy for sex. They don't care about her name, hobbies, if she feels okay. So the way Natsu treats her is very confusing for her and it's hard for her to comprehend that someone can care about her. That's thanks to Lucy's dad for emotionally and physically abusing her. Don't worry, no sexual tho because I just don't think Jude would do that. But the other two… yeah, I would believe it if someone told me that was canon. Okay, I'm done blabbering so have fun**

Natsu was so fucking happy that he could probably sing the Barney theme song and not feel an ounce of shame. After a few days of annoying Lucy over text, he finally managed to ask her out on a date, at least that's what Natsu liked to call it in his head. He really just pestered her until she agreed to do something fun, which he let Lucy decide. He whisked her away to laser tag the last time so Natsu decided that Lucy could pick what she wanted to do the most.

So that's how they ended up walking down the street side by side (which that itself was a miracle) to the place that Lucy had picked. Natsu couldn't stop his eyes from sneaking peeks at the beautiful girl next to him which Natsu happened to like her choice of attire a lot better because her skin was covered. She had on a black parka with a tan fuzzy hood on that looked super cozy, and Natsu was also happy about that fact. She looked freezing the night they met without anything to keep her warm, so it made Natsu feel better. On her bottom half, she wore wine colored leggings and knitted black boots that made her look super cozy, and she also had a matching black winter hat with a big tan fluff ball at the top, a scarf that didn't seem to end, and some mittens. Lucy looked adorable and Natsu had the urge to squeeze and hug her to death forever.

One thing that Natsu wasn't as pleased with though, was that her expression went back to how it was when they first met with her dead looking eyes and expressionless features. Natsu wanted her to stop being so sad. He wanted to ask what got her to this point, but Natsu knew she wouldn't answer him and he didn't want to lose her trust.

"So…" Natsu cleared his throat and scratched an inch behind his ear. "Where're we going?" He looked down at her and smiled when her eyes met his gaze. He was determined to change her eyes from that muddy color to the color of shiny chocolate by the end of tonight. "Somewhere fun, right?"

Lucy curtly nodded and held out the piece of paper her mitten covered hands had been clutching at. "Paint."

Paint ball?! Natsu was thrilled, but he kind of knew it was too good to be true, especially once he saw their 'destination' on the direction sheet. Natsu wondered why she didn't use her phone, but just shrugged it off and nodded at the shops name. "Muddy water? So do you paint there?"

Lucy curtly nodded once again as she pulled the paper back in front of her. "Pottery." Sadly, Natsu didn't know much about Lucy, but pottery seemed like a very Lucy thing. "I always wanted to go since I was young."

What a long sentence, and Natsu thrived in it like greenery to ashes. "Why haven't you gone then?"

Lucy's eyes dropped down to the snowy cement and her fingers fiddled with her paper. "Daddy."

Natsu was very confused by what she said because her dad stopped her from trying something fun and new, but the way she said his name, had a sense of warmth to it. Was her father super protective of her? Natsu didn't understand though because his dad always took him to fun places so Lucy's dad should have done the same. He didn't get it, but he couldn't ask Lucy to clarify. The way she ended her word had a way to it that Natsu knew she wouldn't be speaking further about it. Lucy is such a mystery to him and he didn't know how to get to know her without breaking her boundaries. Maybe if he opened up to her, she would feel more secure. One just can't start talking about themselves unless someone asks though. Natsu wasn't a narcissist, but he needs an excuse to open up to her.

He looked around for something to use as a conversation starter, his olive green eyes looking into the different shops they were passing by, or the people they saw on the street. But sadly, Lucy tugged on his coat sleeve and pointed to a small shop. "There."

She eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, and Natsu immediately smelled the paint fumes once they entered. It was painted a pale blue and was very clean and sleek with shelves, upon shelves, upon shelves of white ceramic sculptures for you to pick from. Lucy looked nervous as a worker greeted them and explain that each sculpture has a price tag on the bottom. She immediately brightened when the worker excused them and they had the chance to look at each option to see what they wanted to paint.

Natsu cannot get over how cute Lucy is with the way she carefully picks up each piece and looks at it so curiously. It's like she's never seen anything as simple as mug or piggy bank. Natsu wasn't really focused on what he wanted to paint; he was mostly amused by Lucy and her wonder of everything she holds in her small hands. He noticed her eyes were starting to gain some brightness to them, but they weren't anywhere near as vibrant as they should be so Natsu decided to try and push her along.

"Hey Luce, why don'tcha make this?" He pointed to the shelf at his thighs and leaned over a bit to pick up an ornament. "It's a star, and perfect for Christmas."

Natsu grinned when that got him the reaction he hoped, and she gave him a small smile. "Mhmm." Lucy held both hands out and gently took the star from him, then held it to her chest like she did with Plue. But she paused and looked up at Natsu a little curiously. "What about you?"

Ah yes, he doesn't know what he should make. Natsu already knew whatever he did paint, he was going to give to Lucy. He also knew that Lucy was going to pick something cheap, so Natsu would make the most expensive thing he could find, which was a complex dragon that was so badass and cool, but he could never paint it in a million years, so he went with a a cupcake box which was super cute. Natsu knew she would like it, even if Lucy has trouble accepting it, or accepting that Natsu will be paying for the both of them. No way in hell is he going to let Lucy pay because this was a date in Natsu's head so he was spoiling the shit out of his girl.

Once they chose a table and took their coats and stuff off, the employee came back over and explained how to the painting works. Lucy tugged him over to the all the different paint options once the worker was done, and they both picked out all the colors they would need. Lucy immediately started painting when she got back, and she was extremely carful. Natsu wondered how she could paint so well if she's never done this before, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to step over any boundaries Lucy had, so he just stored his questions in the back of his mind and decided to ask them when she's more comfortable around him.

Lucy didn't paint her star like Natsu thought she would. She didn't pick out any yellows or oranges, but went for dark blue, purple and pink.

"Girlfriend?"

Lucy's question surprised him as he raised a brow at her, but also kept his focus on if he wants to paint the frosting pink or blue. "Hmm?"

"Is that for a girlfriend?"

Natsu hummed again as he nodded. "You could say that."

"Is she okay that I'm with you?"

Natsu looked at her oddly, and dipped his paintbrush into the baby blue color. It was softer. Natsu thought she'd like something not as vibrant and on the more subtle side. "I have girl friends so she'd have to be okay with me hanging out with them."

"No, no." Lucy shook her head like her life depended on it and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I-I'm… a prostitute. I-Is she okay…? Does she think I'm.. I'm a—"

Natsu faced Lucy fully now with a serious face on and moved his hand off the cupcake lid to squeeze her arm firmly. "I would never judge you based off that, Luce. Your job title doesn't define you, okay?"

Lucy nodded a little as she opened her big eyes to look up at him and smiled faintly. "Your pink hair doesn't define you either, Natsu."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! "Luuuucy!"

The girl next to him knew exactly what she was doing and giggled so cutely. "Just kidding…" Lucy was so soft and quiet. "Natsu is actually gay and has pink hair to attract his boyfriends."

Natsu wanted to be happy that she laughed and was talking so much, but he didn't want it to be at his extent! The girl he's secretly pinning after and calling this hangout with her a date, is sitting right here next to him, assuming he's talking about a girlfriend when he really meant her, and is now accusing him of being gay! This couldn't be going any worse.

"I'm not gay!"

Lucy just kept getting happier and happier, which made Natsu so fucking happy. But not when she was calling him gay!

"Whatever you say…"

Natsu had enough of this, and he even noticed the employee give him a pitiful look like she knew exactly what was going on. It made Natsu embarrassed, and he wanted to make it clear he was straight and into Lucy herself, so he gently held her chin and leaned in to place a warm kiss on her cheek. Natsu shivered in delight when their skin met, but he pulled away and looked at Lucy seriously. "I like girls, okay?" _More specifically, you._

Lucy gave him a curt nod, then turned her attention back to her ornament to continue painting it. Natsu watched her out of the corner of his eye and peeked over at the only other person in the shop, the employe, who was behind her desk. She gave him a little thumbs up which built his confidence enough to continue.

Natsu inched his hand across to her side of the table, and just grazed his fingers on her forearm. "Luce, are you upset?"

Lucy shook her head no. "I-I've just never been kissed on the cheek."

Ugh, how dense could this girl be?! She wasn't focused at all on the fact that Natsu kissed her no matter where it was, but instead was getting embarrassed because nobody did it on her cheek before! _Lucy Heartfilia, why did I fall for you?_

"You know why I kissed you?"

Lucy looked up at him a little hesitantly. "There could be many reasons."

 _None of which are probably the right answer._

"It's because I see you as potential partner."

Lucy's eyes dropped down to her star again. "F-for… for sex?"

"No!" Natsu quickly pulled her into his arms and squeezed the living daylight out of her. How doesn't she understand? What has she been through, how often does she get used to not see what's right in front of her? He wants to get to know this girl in a way that nobody has seemed to do for her and that made Natsu confused. Lucy was beautiful. How hasn't she gotten this kind attention before? And the last thing he wants to do is make her think he only sees her as product to buy for a quick fix. "Lucy… you need to stop with that. Stop putting yourself down and belittling yourself. You are so much more than what you think you are."

"B-but…" her hands squeezed the fabric at the front of Natsu's shirt and she buried her eyes into his chest. "That's a-all I know how to do."

Natsu could feel tears wetting his skin, and he squeezed her harder, pressing kisses into her soft hair and practically pulling her into his lap. He wants more… he wants her to keep talking… to let her worries out, to tell him all the burdens she carries so he can carry them with her, and he wants her to cry until she literally can't anymore. As a way to detox and get these awful feelings out of her system. Everyone needs a good cry. Even Natsu just needs to try at times. He'll have one of those days where he wants to be sad or all his emotions build up until he can't take it anymore, and he cries about his dad. He cries about the people he couldn't save, and he cries about the most stupid shit like how he killed a cactus.

Lucy needs to do this. She needs to cry and cry about stupid things and he will hold her the entire time, feel her pain with her and be there to kiss her when it's all over. Natsu wants to be that guy who comes to her rescue. He'll be the price who comes riding to her tower and— Natsu shook his head. He's no prince. He's the dragon that protects her from the filth who dare use her or come just because she's the princess with the perfect looks. No, Natsu is the dragon who keeps her warm, holds her close and fights for her safety and happiness like any guard should. But nobody's good enough but him. He's the only one who can truly protect her. He's the only one who can make her smile, and he's the only one who keeps her warm.

But Lucy needs to realize this. She needs to stop waiting, and see what's right in front of her. See him, who's texted her none stop since day one and touches her like she's the most precious thing in the world. He's the one who made her laugh, smile, takes her on adventures. She needs to open her damn eyes and look at the positive in herself, in her life. Not all the negative that puts her down.

"Lucy," Natsu left little kisses along her ear and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to make you happy. I'll make you laugh and smile everyday, I'll wake up next to you and pull you closer, I'll touch you like your fragile, kiss you with love, and I'll protect you from danger. So just sit there and watch as your feelings change because I'll make the princess fall in love with the dragon this time."

 **I know… it's very poetic, but this is how I write. This is what I do. Analogies are my shit lol. Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your input. And I'm sure somebody had done the ending before, but I just…liked it so I added it aha. Thanks :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello! This could have been done a few hours ago, but I have the attention span of a goldfish and would end up googling random things that had no relevance to the story. Yay me and my goldfish brain. Few things I want to clarify before you read. Just some insight to the chapter. Lucy has a lot of expensive things from her father. Like name brand clothes and stuff. You're probably thinking why Lucy's dad would buy nice things for her and that's because it's part of the abuse. I have another story with emotional abuse on ao3 so I have done a lot of research on it I've never been abused so I have to research it. Abusers are extremely manipulative. Lucy is being manipulated. That's why she still cares about Jude despite leaving him. It's said that an abuser who mixes kindness with their abuse can have a stronger relationship than a completely sane and healthy relationship. Lucy cares about her dad. She did run away, which that itself is huge development, but she still cares about him. Someone is probably thinking that buying presents isn't necessarily kindness tho, but that's what Lucy knows. That's all Jude knows, money. He uses his money as kindness and that's normal for Lucy. That's why prostitution is pretty damn normal for Lucy. Uh, I think that's all I have to say, except for the usual thank yous for all your nice comments. They make me so happy and they mean the world to me. Hmm, I think that's it! Have fun**

One thing that Natsu noticed that he thought was odd about Lucy was the fact that she always looked good. He doesn't mean that he hair is always in place or she's beautiful all hours of the day (which also happens to be true) but he means her clothes. She always had clothes that were nice and in good condition. Someone complimented her Kate Spade purse and Natsu's curiosity got the best of him and he looked it up on the internet. Her purse was worth 300 dollars. Natsu didn't understand why she didn't sell all of this expensive stuff because Natsu's sure she would stay afloat for months. He started to notice that Kate Spade was a very common thing Lucy would wear, and he got into the habit of searching all the brands she wore just to see how much it was worth. Let's just say her one Van Cleef and Arpels necklace is worth more than everything in Natsu's apartment. It was extremely confusing to Natsu because he didn't understand why she was so unhappy. No, that's not right. He knows for a fact that money doesn't make happiness because Natsu is so happy right now, and he isn't rolling in dough. But with girls, name brand clothes, shoes, purses, and jewelry usually make a girl feel some resemblance of happiness. But everything else about Lucy… her apartment, she doesn't have a smartphone, she's a fucking prostitute. All that and more didn't match up with the fact that Lucy had all these expensive name brand items, but she chooses to keep it and struggle instead of selling it.

Lucy was a mystery to him and he had so many question, and it made him so mad that she wouldn't answer them if he asked. So he's stuck writing them down on his phone in the notes so he can remember them for later. Absolutely nothing about Lucy has been answered. He still has no idea who she is, but he also knows exactly who she is at the same time. He knows she's always cold, he knows she likes to wear cozy clothes, he knows how she fumbles with her fingers when she's nervous, and he knows how precious she is. He knows everything she has is important to her and she treats it like it's a newborn baby, he knows how adorable her giggle is and how beautiful she looks while smiling. He knows her favorite color is blue, the soft kind that relaxes you, and she loves crepes and was completely and adorably offended when Natsu told her he's never tried a crepe before. He was learning lots of important things, but the biggest mystery, the one he was most curious about was still unanswered. And that's why… why did all this happen to her, and he wanted to help her fix it.

They had seen each other everyday for the last week or so, but it still wasn't enough for Natsu. Because he knew what she was doing after the separated for the night, he knew how she felt about it, and he knew how he felt about it. And Natsu was pissed. Absolutely furious that someone was putting their hands on his girl, and Natsu knew there was nothing he could do about it. He can't just tell this girl he meant two weeks ago that he doesn't like her job and that she should find a new one. It doesn't work like that. He can't control her. She wasn't his. And that made Natsu more angry than anything else. It wasn't that Lucy wasn't just his. He could be content if Lucy wasn't spending her night with different men, but she was doing just that. She belonged to no one, yet everyone except him. Because Natsu wouldn't take advantage of Lucy like that. He refused to treat her like an object and buy her services. He'd much rather spend the night cuddling her and holding he close. He'd rather show her the world and everything she's missing, but is so curious of. Lucy deserves so much more and Natsu will give her everything he can. He'll treat her like she's important because she is. She's so special and he'll make her realize that. He doesn't know how, but he will. And that's why he brought her here. Maybe they'll help.

Natsu peeked over at the beautiful girl next to him, and smiled at how cozy she looked leaching off his heat. Natsu was always like a human furnace and was always super warm. But surprisingly, he was never hot. The heat didn't bother him in the least and he never sweated like someone who was always warm usually would. It's probably because he's a firefighter and he got used to the flames. It was almost like he could reach his hand into the roaring heat and not feel uncomfortable in the least. Natsu never particularly cared about his odd resistance to heat. He thought it was helpful for his job, but Natsu wasn't necessarily grateful for it. That changed after he meant Lucy though because it was winter and his girl was always cold, and would sit super close to him or walk so their arms were touching. Lucy was just adorable, shivering girl who he wanted to squeeze to death. He just liked her a lot.

"Natsu."

Natsu perked up at the call of his name and looked down at her brown eyes. They had become somewhat better after he started seeing her everyday. Natsu thought he was annoying her at first when he asked her out so often, but he began to understand that that's exactly what Lucy needed. Nobody had probably ever been so taken by her before, romantically or otherwise, so she probably felt happy that Natsu was actually showing interest in her and like he actually cared about her. So Natsu stopped holding himself back. He texted her when he could every second he could, and made sure he saw her once a day, even if it was only for a few minutes and they just went to that small bakery by her apartment. He got her talking more, but not by much. But she would smile those tiny little squeaks of a smile a lot more often and Natsu loved it. He loved seeing her eyes crinkle at the corners a bit, even if he knew her smile could be so much bigger. He just felt proud at how far she had come, even if he hasn't learned much about her.

"What's up?"

"Umm…" she blinked up at him cutely and fumbled with her fingers a bit. He knew she was getting nervous, for some reason, and didn't know why. "W-where are we going?"

Natsu grinned so big, and pointed ahead to the old looking building with their iconic symbol and name. Well, it was iconic to them, but probably to no one else. "We're goin to meet my family. That's Fairy Tail, Luce."

She visibly relaxed when she heard that, then turned her head to study the building he was pointing at. It just seemed so normal to him, that he doesn't even question the odd name, but he's sure people pass by wondering why the building is called Fairy Tail.

"The spelling…" she mumbled. "T-a-i-l."

"It's supposed to be like that." They stopped at the double doors as Natsu placed a hand on either one. "Nobody knows if fairies have tails or if they even exist, so it's an eternal adventure."

"I see…" She brightened up a bit like the name made her happy. "Adventure…"

Natsu smiled at her and pushed he doors open with one big swing. "This is the start of your adventure Luce. Your life is gonna change for the better, just like mine did."

Then he grabbed her by the hand, and gently tugged her inside. Lucy's hand automatically relaxed in his, but he could feel her small, cold fingers fidget against his. She must be nervous to meet everyone. Natsu would be too, but he'll be sure to keep a close eye on her because because Fairy Tail can be a crazy place. And it was already popping.

"I'm back guys!" Natsu yelled to no one in particular but it got the whole guilds attention. Oddly, everyone shut right up once they saw him and he dropped the hand he was waving in the air. What the hell was wrong with everyone? "What?"

Someone coughed and Gajeel spoke up with his gruff voice. "Salamander brought a girl back?"

"And she's actually cute." Another voice added.

"Of course she's cute." Gray scuffed. "She's also a slut. That's the prostitute we told you about."

Natsu had never wanted to murder Gray as much as he did right now, and it soon multiplied when Lucy stumbled back a bit and turned around to run towards the door. Natsu didn't let go of her hand, but he followed her outside, because he was far too pissed at Gray to console Lucy inside of front of everyone. Especially when they made it outside and he heard baby sobs and the sound of her breath hitching. Lucy didn't want to look at him by the way she refused to turn around. So Natsu held her hand against her chest as he hugged her from behind. He felt tears splat on his skin and it made Natsu so angry. Gray made Lucy cry. Gray made his Lucy cry. He didn't know what to do. No, he did actually. He needed to stay with Lucy and console her. But the pure rage he was feeling was extremely hard to keep down. Natsu was shaking, but he held Lucy. He squeezed her to try and express that she's loved. That Natsu doesn't see Lucy like that idiotic moron who doesn't know a damn thing about his Lucy. It just made Natsu angrier thinking about it.

"Lucy, you're not a slut. You're not and I'm sorry. I didn't think Gray would say that at all. They're really good people, I swear." The more Natsu spoke, his voice started to tremble because he realized that he wasn't just angry at Gray. He was extremely disappointed in him. Fairy Tail members shouldn't treat someone like that. They welcome everybody with open arms and he was so upset with Gray. He wanted punch him until he bleeds, he wanted to ask him what the hell is wrong with him. And he wanted to make that icy bastard apologize to his girl for saying something so rude and insensitive. People have always told Natsu that he's not the smartest, but he understands things that some people seem to look right over. Like Lucy being a prostitute. Prostitution has a bad rep. Of course Natsu isn't thrilled that Lucy is a prostitute, but he would never judge someone because of it. When he looks at Lucy, he sees Lucy. That's it. He doesn't see some slut who sleeps around for money because she doesn't do that. Lucy is desperate and she sells her body because that's the only thing she can do. Why don't people see that? Why do they just assume she's some whore? Lucy doesn't want to have sex and Natsu doesn't need her to tell him that to know that's how she feels. It's just obvious and everyone else should see that too. But they don't. They don't think about why she's in this line of work, they just assume all these awful things without getting to know her and it made Natsu disappointed in his guild. They should know better than that.

Lucy sniffled and placed her hands on top of his arm to try and pull him off her. "I-I want to go home."

"No…" Natsu squeezed her harder and nuzzled his cheek into the top of her hair. "You'll go home and never see me again. I'm not letting you go. I won't make you go inside, but I'm not letting you leave me yet."

He felt her body start to shake before another heavy sob escaped, and she squeezed his arm. "O-okay…"

Smiling, Natsu held her hand up and pulled it so she spun around and faced him. "Let me introduce ya to someone else. And he'll be sure to love ya. I swear."

Lucy looked nervous again, but nodded hesitantly and followed him down the street. Natsu was a little happy despite the turn of events because they were holding hands and walking down the street together. Natsu's sure the people who pass by assume they're dating and it made him super hype just thinking about it. They may not be together in any way yet, but they probably look it from the outside. Lucy was still crying a bit, so that made his happiness die a lot, but he just squeezed her hand and gave him his sleeve to wipe her tears away. She reminded Natsu of a small animal, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what animal she was like. He'll come up with it eventually… but it's definitely something super cute and jumpy. Just like Lucy.

Once they got to his apartment and he walked up the porch steps, Lucy suddenly realized where they were at and she tried to pull her hand out of his. "I-I-I… I don't…"

"Shhh, Luce." Stepping back down, Natsu cupped her cheek and tilted her face up so her panicking brown eyes met his. "You are not something I will buy. I'd much rather just sit down and chill than do what you're worried about. I will never take advantage of you, and I know you don't want that from me. So you don't have to worry about that when you're with me. We're just—" Natsu voice hitched and he looked down at the cement in self shame. "W-we're just… fr— frie— We're just friends..!"

How much that pained him to say out loud was unimaginable. Because in Natsu's head, they're more than friends. Lucy is his girl in his head, so it hurt a lot to actually admit to himself and to her that they were only friends. And damn how much that hurt…

"Friends…" Lucy smiled so big and nodded. "We're friends."

Goddamnit she's so cute and it hurts so much that she's so happy! Fuck his life so fucking hard!

"G-Great!" Natsu was sobbing on the inside. "Let's go meet our other friend! Cause we're all friends, right?"

"Mhmm,"

Natsu let a stray tear slip down his cheek when he turned around and pulled his keys out to unlock his door. Happy must of heard them outside because he was already waiting at the entryway with his back arched upwards and tail high as he rubbed his side against the door frame. "Hi, little buddy!" Once the door was shut happy stood up on his hind legs and streatched his back out with his front paws on Natsu's legs. Laughing, Natsu picked his lazy cat up and introduced his kitty to his girl. They had to like each other or there would be problems. Natsu just hopes Lucy is a cat person. He didn't think he'd be real into the idea of cats because Natsu always thought he was more of a dog person. But he found happy abandoned with another kitten, Carla, which Natsu gave to his sister Wendy. They weren't related, and happy has a big ol' crush on his little kitten friend, but charla never seemed interested. Natsu knew she secretly liked him though. But he feel in love with his pet kitten and couldn't imagine his life without his best friend.

"Happy, meet Lucy. Lucy, this is my best friend Happy."

Lucy looked thrilled and did a tiny dance like she could hardly stand it. Happy jumped down from his arms and pawed at Lucy's boot buttons, which Natsu happened to notice were Ugg boots. He looked those up on the intrenet and those were pretty pricy as well. More expensive than Natsu's single fancy suit. Then again, he doesn't spend a lot of money on nice clothing. He's more into casual wear.

"You want her to take off her shoes and stay, huh, little buddy?"

Happy meowed and continued to play with her buttons, causing Lucy to make that angelic noise he always loved to hear. Her laugh. Lucy's sweet, sweet laugh. Natsu has a theory. He's almost positive that Lucy is an angel… you know the saying, every time a bell rings and angel gets its wings? Lucy laugh reminded Natsu of jingling bells, and he thinks every time she laughs, someone goes up to heaven. That's what Natsu thinks and no one can convince him otherwise. Now if only she didn't get lost on her way back to heaven. But now that she's here, she can stay because Lucy is his now.

Lucy nodded so happily, and slipped her boots and coat off, then put them in their rightful place. Natsu did the the same as well and laughed at how fast Lucy got everything situated. Happy immediately jumped up into Lucy's arms once she was done as Natsu lead them farther into his apartment until they were at his living area. His furniture wasn't great, but that's alright because it was cozy, but Natsu hasn't been keeping it clean in case of an impromptu visit like this. He didn't want Lucy to see how big of a slob he truly is.

"He likes ya!" Natsu smiled when Lucy cozied up on the corner of his couch with happy, and he sat on the floor in front of them with his arm leaning on the coffee table. Natsu would have sat next to her, but he can see her better from here and stare at how beautiful she was all he wants.

"I like him too."

"Do you like me?" He stared up at her like he was the kitten who needed petting. Yes, Natsu knew he was being desperate, but he needed attention too, okay? He's always reminding Lucy that she's worth something, but because of Lucy's nature, she isn't as vocal as he was so Natsu was kind of lonely. He needed to get some lovins as well.

Lucy looked down at him with a little little blush and nodded. "Mhmm." She hummed. "You're my first f-friend."

Shots were fired and it hurts! It hurts so fucking bad that he's internally bleeding. His heart… it's broken.

"T-thanks Luce…" he mumble down to his lap, another stray tear slipping down his cheek. "Me-means the world to me, babe." It just slipped out, but Lucy didn't seem to notice. All pain aside, Natsu was pretty happy at the same time though. Lucy may not see him as anything more than a friend, but she just said he's her first one, so that's something Natsu can feel happy about. Not that he's happy she's never had a friend before because that made him quite sad, but just that she feels like they're friends made Natsu feel accomplished. He's getting closer to her, and he'll eventually learn everything he wants to about his beautiful girl. He just needs to be patient.

Lucy's giggle pulled his attention back to her, and his jaw dropped at what his devious best friend was doing. Happy was pressing his front paws into her breasts and feeling… he was massaging her breasts! What a little pervert! Natsu has seen Gifs of cats loving breasts for some reason, but Natsu never thought Happy would be one of them. What happened to Carla, little buddy?! Aren't you cheating on your cat girlfriend?! No… no. This is definitely on purpose. That devilish smirk on Happy's stupid blue face was all on purpose and he knew exactly what he was doing. Happy wasn't an ordinary cat. He can sense his emotions and understands him when he speaks. The little devil knows how he feels about Lucy so he's touching what isn't Natsu's to touch. No, it is his. Lucy just doesn't know that yet.

"You're a silly cat, huh?" Happy meowed and licked Lucy cheek. Yep, he knows what he's doing. What an asshole. "Natsu?"

Ah, yes… the lovely call of his name. Natsu loves it when she say his name. The way it rolled off her tongue was perfection. "What's up?"

"Do um… d-do you wanna go get a crepe? I thought I could buy a nice fishy for Happy afterwards."

Happy was thrilled and meowed over and over like he could hardly wait.

"Careful there, Luce. He'll get fat if you spoil him too much." He smiled at her with his chin resting in his palm, and laughed when Happy practically gave him a death glare. Natsu sighed, but stood up and streatched his body out a bit with his hand held out for Lucy to take. "What crape will ya get today?"

"Apple cinnamon."

"Good choice."

Happy jumped up off her lap and to the floor because he knew he was getting fish, and it made those beautiful bells ring again as Lucy giggled. She grabbed Natsu's hand, and he definitely didn't pull her extra hard just so she feel into his chest because that would be desperate. No, he didn't do that. Her hand fisted at his long sleeve shirt, and Natsu quite liked how her breath hitched, and also how she smelt like honey and vanilla. "Sorry, Luce. Forgot how small ya are."

He didn't make an effort to pull away and waited till she did, which was quite quickly. He was a little disappointed, but he felt a grin slit across his lips when he noticed a tiny blush on her cheeks. "I-it's okay." She fumbled with her fingers and looked down at her feet when Happy pawed at her ankle. Smiling, Lucy bent down to tickle under his chin, then stood back up again and smiled. "Fishy."

"Mhmm," Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his front door. Happy followed after them and Natsu couldn't help but grin at his cat. Happy may have teased him earlier, but Natsu knows he likes Lucy because he's being a little wing man. Because truthfully, Natsu's fridge already has Happy's favorite fish and he knows it because Happy would scratch him in his sleep if he ever ran out. But all that mattered was Lucy's happiness, so he'll let his girl go and get the kitty some fish. Plus, it's obvious she wants herself a crape. What a cutie.

 **Please comment! Your comments mean the world to me and I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Before someone tells me this chapter is ooc and Natsu would never beat up his friends, I don't think it is ooc. Natsu has shown in canon that if someone hurts Lucy, they're fucking screwed, and I feel like it would go the same way with his guild mates. I mean, when Natsu thought Lucy was dead, he turned into End and fought Gray. I know he wasn't thinking clearly but it's kind of the same thing. Gray made Lucy cry and that is not acceptable to Natsu and he lost his cool. Plus, Gray didn't fight back on purpose this chapter, so Natsu pummeled him. I wrote this in my other story, but I want to mention this again for this this story. Lisanna is mentioned this chapter, but she will not be Lucy's love rival. I don't like it when she's portrayed horribly because I actually really like Lisanna. I don't understand how someone can think Lisanna has any romantic feelings for Natsu anymore, so she doesn't feel that way in my stories. She'll be good friends with Lucy because I live for the fics where Lucy and Lisanna are tight. Just like Lucy and Levy. Because Lisanna is really sweet and caring, and she would never do all these bitchy things people make her do.**

 **Sorry, I have a few more things to say... this is the most I've ever talked on here. I'm sorry if this is too fast paced. I have problems making my stories slow build. I want them to get together because it makes me happy, okay? Natsu and Lucy aren't anywhere near together yet, but this chapter... I'm kind of self conscious about it. Natsu made a move on Lucy physically and like... verbally/ lifely? That's not a word, but whatever. I just hope you guys don't think this is too fast paced. Natsu is still in the friend zone and Lucy practically ignores all Natsu's moves on her because she just doesn't understand, but we are moving along! One last thing, then I swear I'm done! Thank you for your comments everybody! I was blown away last chapter with how awesome you guys were. Like i got some really awesome comments. You guys are seriously great. Okay, have fun!**

You could say that Natsu was absolutely furious with his rival. Gray was the biggest dick he had ever met, and yesterday only proved it to Natsu. He had let his anger subside a bit after he took Lucy to meet Happy, but as soon as he dropped her off at her apartment, it came back ten folds. He may have temporarily forgotten, but it was really stewing inside him and building up until he couldn't stand it anymore. That was Saturday, and it was now Sunday, and Natsu didn't stop himself from marching into the guild hall with a fuming expression, which earned absolute silence from the people who were at the guild. Gray was one of them because he didn't work on the weekends and he'd usually need Mira's hangover concoction from the previous night.

He strode up to his rival who was sitting at the bar and tugged him by his annoying raven hair because the creep had a stripping problem and didn't have a shirt on. And he had the nerve to call his girl names. Gray should know better than to mess with a princess when she has a dragon protecting her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you insensitive fuck?!" Gray sneered when Natsu gripped his hair tightly and tugged him until their foreheads were pressed together. If his forehead was pressed to Lucy's, you bet your ass he'd be kissing the shit out of his girl, but to him and Gray, a forehead touch only showed how undoubtedly pissed the other was. "You don't know anything about her! You don't know what she's been though; hell, I don't even know what happened to her because whatever it was is so traumatizing that she doesn't even speak about herself! You're an asshole Gray, and I've never been so fucking furious and angry with anyone before!"

Natsu held his fist up and punched the icy bastard until he pushed him off of the bar stool and pinned him to the ground. He punched until he saw blood. Natsu needed to see him bleed. He was so pissed and could barely process what was going on around him that he didn't even notice Gray wasn't fighting back. His pupils had taken over his whole iris, not even a sliver of his normal olive green color was there, and it was like Natsu couldn't even see. His body was on autopilot and he punched his face. Natsu felt his hands getting wet with something but he couldn't process what. Why couldn't he hear Gray screaming in pain? Why wasn't he yelling? No, his ears were ringing… he couldn't hear a damn thing and just used his sense of touch to process that he's hitting a body.

Natsu felt elbows locking under his armpits, and a body pulled him up off Gray's. But he struggled, he writhed and tried to pull himself free, but a hard punch to the side of his skull pulled his attention to the person holding him back. The pure pitch black he was seeing started to form color and he took in his surroundings, but he still couldn't hear. Members of his family were surrounding him and it was Erza who had stopped him. Natsu looked down and saw blood on his hands, and Gray who was unconscious on the floor and stained red.

His fists relaxed and his body crumpled under his weight so he was sitting on the ground with Erza still behind him and holding him in case he tried to charge at Gray again. His ears were still ringing, but Natsu was beginning to hear muffled noises. He still felt dazed and shook his head a bit to try and clear his mind. Once he could hear clearly, he heard absolute silence. Just stunned faces of his guild mates and their unmoving lips. Usually they're talking and never stop, but everyone was shocked at what he had done because Natsu had never been that angry before. The guild has a habit with fighting, but they'd never actually hurt one another. His anger got the best of him and Natsu doesn't know if he could have stopped if Erza didn't hold him back?

What in the world was Lucy doing to him?

"Sorry…" his voice was hoarse for some reason and it almost came out as a whisper. "Gray... he—he called her a…" Natsu couldn't even say it. He would never even repeat that even if it wasn't his words to begin with. "H-he made Lucy cry."

"Her names Lucy?" A timid voice in front of him asked. It happened to be Wendy, his little sister. She was checking Gray out, which Natsu was grateful for because she was a nursing student.

Natsu nodded. "She's all alone and—and you guys just…you just treated her like everyone else does. She's more than her job. She's a person and— and you made her cry!"

"Natsu…" Mira breathed in surprise and dropped down on her knees in front of him to place a hand on his shoulder. "Erza already yelled at Gray yesterday. We would never do something like that. You know that."

Natsu felt like a child as he nodded once down at his lap, and Erza released his arms. "Why don't you bring her back and we can try again?" Erza suggested.

Natsu shook his head no. "She's scared of a lot of things, so it'll be hard to bring her back. She's really important to me so I wanted her to meet you guys."

It was silent for a moment before Natsu heard that obnoxious laugh that sounded like gihi. "So salamander's in love? How interesting…"

"Shut up," Natsu scuffed. "She's really special and you guys could have helped her feel better, but Gray is such a massive dick and ruined everything." Natsu looked towards his sister and scratched his bloody fingers into his hair. "Is… he okay?"

"Gray's a tough cookie. It'd take more than that to really put him out. He'll be hurting for a few days, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Good… he deserves to hurt because he hurt my Lucy."

Mira squealed and fluttered her hands around like she was fanning herself. "Cana, we have a new paring!"

"I hear ya, sista!" The drunkered lifted her booze in the air and cheered with the barmaid. "Time ta get Lucy back here so we make this ship sail!"

The guild hall erupted into cheers, and Natsu knew they would make Lucy feel better. He just has to get her to come back. He should wait a little before doing so though. Just to make sure she's comfortable and feeling loved. Or maybe he'll have her meet Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Levi first. He should probably wait for Erza though because she'll probably scare Lucy half to death. Lucy just needs friends and he knew she'd fit right into Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Luuuucy..." Natsu whined like a child and swooped down to try and take a bite out of her strawberry crepe with a cream cheese filling, but Lucy pulled it away from his lips and pouted.

"Mine."

Natsu frowned and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Pretty please? Crepes aren't filling at all and I'm still super hungry!"

"No…" she took a bite of her crepe and chewed so cutely with a little bit of a whip cream mustache on her upper lip. Once again, Natsu thought she looked like an animal with her cheeks stuffed and brows furrowed with a stern expression.

Chuckling, Natsu reached his hand out to cup her cheek and wiped the cream away with his thumb. Lucy stared at him with her big brown eyes which steadily became brighter, and faintly blushed when Natsu brought it to his own lips to lick the cream up up. He released his thumb with a pop, and ran his tongue over his finger, feeling a sense of arousal overtake him. "You've got some on your bottom lip still."

Natsu pointed, and watched her with a heated look as she licked her lips with her small tongue then brought it back inside her mouth and parted her lips to speak. "G-got it?"

"No…" he reached his hand out again and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb to wipe the imaginary whip cream off, feeling how soft her lips were and how Natsu wished he could feel them with his own lips. His eyes were lidded as he stared at her, all feelings of adoration he owns shining in his expression, and he bit his bottom lips a bit to control the lust that was building up like a snowball being rolling down a hill. Lucy looked up at him with curious eyes, but a blush crept on her cheeks and she held the crepe so close to her mouth that Natsu felt like she wanted to take another bite so he could have an excuse to keep feeling her. Natsu knew that was too good to be true though. "It's still not coming off…"

His eyes continued to darken as Lucy's expression turned more concerned. Her tongue poked out of her lips as she licked where Natsu was rubbing, causing her silky tongue to slide across his thumb, and he practically whimpered. "Gone now?"

"Y-yeah…"

Lucy faintly smiled and brought her crepe to her lips again and took a small bite with strawberry and cream cheese filling. Natsu couldn't stop himself this time. He held his fingers under her chin and bent his head down to softly kiss the filling away. Lucy was frozen still, but Natsu was far too gone and he licked her upper lip with hungry eyes. But he wasn't hungry for the crepe. He wanted something much sweeter that happened to taste more delicious than any food ever did to him.

"Carful Luce…" He whispered right against her and moved his hand around to cup her cheek again. "I might eat you along with the crepe if you let me."

Her eyes widened and she leaned back a little out of Natsu's touch and licked some whip cream off the top of the crepe carefully. "T-the crepe is mine."

"But you're mine." Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu held her small hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. They were outside, sitting on a bench in Magnolia park where the crepe vender happened to be. It was Lucy's favorite spot because it was under the Sakura tree, but it wasn't in bloom during winter.

"I-I don't like… I don't want to be someone's property… N-not again."

Her hand slipped out of his and she moved her fingers to the wrist that held the crepe and she fumbled with some piece of jewelry. Natsu has never noticed anything there, but that's because Lucy always wore long sleeved shirts that went past her palms. She was the cozy type, and liked to be comfortable. Natsu was extremely concerned though because she said she didn't want to be someone's property again. Natsu would never harm her even if it costed his life, but he felt a different kind of possessiveness than what Lucy seems to be talking about. He knew she didn't mean a relationship… Maybe she had a problem with someone at work? Or maybe it was something entirely different.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Her lips started to tremble, but she took another bite of crepe to try and cover it up. Natsu could see right through her though. This girl was like an open book to him, and he could decipher anything she throws at him. He just needs a little more time and information.

"I-I…" a tear slipped down her cheek and it made Natsu feel entirely guilty. He quickly wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her into his chest. Her crepe was long gone and forgotten as she dropped it on the snow covered grass and moved her hand to squeeze the front of Natsu's shirt with her small, cold hand.

Natsu hoped she would try to talk and tell him about it despite the fact that she was crying, but no words came out. Just the breathy hitches in her voice and the heavy sobs leaving her lips. Tears were wetting his shirt, but he didn't care. He held her, rubbed her arm and ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair.

"Shhh… it's okay Luce. You're safe. That person isn't here. They're out of your life."

Lucy just shook her head. "H-he'll find me again… I know it's only a matter of time." Natsu opened his mouth to ask who. Who would find her? Who was she so scared of? Who was treating her badly? But Lucy spoke again, and who was he to interrupt her when speaking was something he was so thankful for when it came to Lucy. "I… I don't want to go to work! I don't want to be bought again!"

"Then don't! Please, Luce… don't go. I-I can't stand it. I promise I'll take care of ya so let me protect you. Let me be your dragon."

"I need to take care of myself, Natsu." She pulled away to look up at him with trembling lips and tear stained cheeks. "I-I need to prove him wrong."

Natsu looked at her desperately, and brushed the tears off her cheek with his thumb. "Then let me help you… I-I can support you until you get back on your feet. You can get a job at a café or something and you can move in with me. Y-you can clean and cook or pay for the food… something, anything if it'll make you feel better. Happy will be thrilled to have you around. You can cuddle with him when you're lonely or if you want something warmer, there's always me. I have an extra room! It's literally an office I never use, and we can even trade rooms so you have the bigger one. I'll make you feel at home… I'll love you enough to make you happy and keep showering you with affection until you get annoyed. I'll love you twice as much as this jerk who hurt you— no, I'll times it by ten! I swear you'll be happy with me, just give me a chance, Luce." Natsu was breathing heavy from talking so fast, and he stared at Lucy for some kind of sign, something that could tell him if she liked the idea or if she was totally creeped out. They only met two weeks ago, but he already cares for her so much. Natsu can't stand the thought of her working as a prostitue. And she just said it herself that she doesn't want to go. How can he let her do it now that he's heard this from her.

"I… I like to cook…"

Natsu smiled so big and hugged her to his chest so tight. He could practically say those three words to her right now, but he was smarter than that. He didn't want to scare her away and Natsu was already so nervous with everything he said and the frequency he said it. It would have been so humiliating if she said no.

"I'm so happy." Natsu smiled as he buried his lips into her shoulder and nuzzled into her soft hair. She smelt so good. Natsu cannot get over it. "We can move you in right away…" he mumbled. "When is your lease up?"

"Not till spring."

Natsu sighed in disappointment, and begun fiddling with her hair behind her back. "We'll work something out. I promise I'll protect you from everything, okay?"

Lucy made his favorite noise, the bells of her laugh jingling so softly. Someone just went up to heaven, and nobody can convince him otherwise. "Can you protect me from spiders?"

There's that playful side he loves. "I'm your man, babe."

"What about ghosts?"

"You didn't know, Luce? They used to call me a ghost buster back when I was younger."

"Liar." Lucy giggled so cutely, and squeezed her hands into his shirt again. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you,"

Natsu smiled and kissed her ear. "Anything for you, angel."

 **please comment! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter. It would seriously mean the world to me, especially since this chapter was kind of nerve wrecking for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello! Welcome back! Few things before you read... first, thank you to the two people who told me that Natsu wasn't moving too fast. you guys are right, Natsu wouldn't hold back at all. He flirts with Lucy in canon, at least that's what I believe.. second, to the person who says they love me, I love you too, boo ;) third, I don't know if how igneel has died has been done before. I literally haven't been reading any fics right now because I get home from work and write, and I've been reading a manga that's fucking long... like I've tried finishing it twice now so the third times the charm, right? I also need to finish reading fairy tail... I'm so bad lol. But... back to igneel, I don't know if this has happened yet, so I apologize if this has been done before. I'd honestly be surprised if it hasn't because it makes a lot of sense to me and I've had the thought for a while. I think I'm done, have fun reading!**

It's been a few days since he asked his girl to move in with him, and they had been the process of preparing for Lucy's departure from her apartment to his apartment. The old office Natsu never used was dusty and could use a new coat of paint, but Natsu learned Lucy was very good at cleaning, and she got every speck of dust Natsu could see, and even some he never would have thought to look. Natsu did the more hefty lifting since Lucy was so frail and didn't seem like she ate enough (which Natsu would change) and Lucy did the more cosmetic stuff like vacuuming the floor and placing small things in the boxes. There wasn't much in the office besides a desk, which had random things on it and no computer, a pretty much empty bookshelf, and some boxes already filled with important things from Natsu's childhood with his dad.

He noticed Lucy took a peek inside and she looked at him a bit concerned. Natsu opened his mouth to tell her that it was okay to ask questions, but the look her expression morphed into made Natsu immediately shut his mouth. Natsu knew that look. It wasn't one of pity, but pure understanding and sadness. Natsu knew she lost someone too at that moment, and he wanted to ask who. Natsu just wanted to know what the hell happened to his girl to make her like this. Because her expression changed again, and Natsu hated that one the most. She was sad. It looked like she was about to cry, so Natsu immediately walked over and just held her tight against him. He didn't ask questions, but Natsu thought his story may help her. Plus it was a reason for him to talk about himself and maybe make Lucy open up to him. He also wanted his girl to know everything about him and this was a big part of his life.

"You saw the photos, right?" Lucy nodded against him and held the front of his shirt like she always does when he hugs her. Natsu swallowed thickly before he started his story, and shifted slightly so he mumbled against her soft hair. "Dad was really sick… He had a bad smoking problem and died of lung cancer. I always thought it was really cool that he smoked. He would pretend he was a fire dragon and puff smoke out and do cool tricks for me. Even when I learned in school that smoking could kill you, I didn't believe it. My dad was my hero and I wanted to be a fire dragon too. That could never kill him. Something so awesome couldn't take him down…"

Sighing, Natsu ran his hands through Lucy's long hair as some sort of comfort because he has problems talking about this too.

"Then one day, he started coughing up blood. I was only 15, but I obviously knew something was wrong. Nobody should be coughing up blood… But it only got worse. He coughed until he couldn't even stop to breathe, and I was scared. Terrified. I called 911 and an ambulance came. He was admitted to the hospital once they got him stable, and they easily diagnosed him with stage 4 lung cancer. He didn't have long to live and they knew he wouldn't get better. They just made him comfortable and let him live his last month how he wanted."

Natsu's tears started to fall as he voice started to tremble, but he continued to hold her and he liked when Lucy moved her arms to his sides and held onto his shirt there. It was a baby hug, but it's the first time she's really hugged him back, and it gave Natsu the support he needed to get through the story.

"H-he still smoked. He was completely addicted and was going to die, so when we went out for walks, he would smoke a few cigarettes. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him so pretended I thought it was cool when he he did his same fire dragons roar. But when I was alone, I… I cried. I cried at how big of a fool I was. I cried in guilt for letting it get this bad. For not trying to stop him and make him quit like I should of years ago."

Natsu looked down as he felt Lucy start to cry for him, and it made Natsu smile. It made him kiss the top of her hair, and hold her close.

"He died on a rainy day in march, just as the snow was melting. My sister is in college to be a nurse, but I couldn't get away from the fire. I wanted to be the one to control the flames, to save people, just like my sister. But I became a firefighter… I put out the fire that kills people, just like I wished I could do with dad."

It was silent for a moment with just the sounds of Lucy's soft hiccups and the sniffling of her nose. She looked up at him, and it made Natsu pull away a bit and cup her cheek to brush the tears away under her swollen, red eyes. Natsu had to admit that she still looked so beautiful while crying. Her eyes were finally shining, but Natsu couldn't be happy about it. After all, he wanted them to be shining with happiness, not tears of sorrow.

"Don't cry…" Natsu licked his lips at how cute she was when her lips trembled, and he even found it adorable how her cheeks got a little red and blotchy. "You look much more beautiful smiling."

"N-Natsu… I-I'm sorry you had to… had to go through all that. It sounds really painful."

She says that, but Natsu has the feeling she's been through something much worse. Though, Natsu doesn't like to compare pain. Pain is pain no matter how big or small and he's upset that Lucy has had to feel that emotion. No, everyone has to feel some form a pain. Physically, it's how you know when something's wrong with your body. But emotionally, is how you grow. Natsu just wants to know if Lucy is growing from her pain, or if she's running from it. Though, Natsu already knows the answer. She's running from whatever happened to her and he realized that at their little crepe date a few days ago. Natsu wants to help her move forward, but he can't do that unless he knows what's wrong and what's happened. Although, Natsu likes to believe that he is helping her heal by just being near her and holding her, showing her he cares about her and her happiness. Hopefully she'll heal enough to tell him what happened, then they can really try solving her problems.

Lucy continued to cry and look up at him in concern. It made Natsu smile a little, and move the hair out of her eyes. "You know what would make me feel better, Luce?" She arched a brow and sniffed her nose a bit when Natsu continued to brush her tears away with his thumb and just touched her as a way to comfort them both. "A kiss… it can be anywhere you like. Even on my hand if you're not comfortable leaving one anywhere else."

She looked a little shocked, but nodded a bit, and took one small step away to look him up and down. Natsu suddenly felt self conscious and fidgeted nervously, but he immediately melted when her head reached up to touch his cheek to study him a bit. Rubbing her petite finger under his eye, Lucy tilted her head to the side, before letting her hand slid down to lightly trace his lips. She didn't look embarrassed in the least and just dropped her hand down to his, the studied that part of him as well. Lucy held his large hand in both of hers, and Natsu really liked the stark difference in their skin tones because he was pretty tan and Lucy looked as silky as cream.

Her index finger poked each knuckle, the moved up to circle it around the back of his palm, sometimes tracing the veins that bulged out of his rough hand. Natsu was rather veiny, which he didn't know if that was necessarily a good or a bad thing so he just held his breath as her one hand finally held his, then the other moved up and around his arm to touch his chest. Her fingers were so delicate against him and Natsu hand to hold back from smiling and laughing because he was extremely nervous being touched by her and he was even more nervous for her lips to touch him. He honestly didn't mind if she refused to do it now, because he was perfectly content being touched by her, even if Lucy didn't have any special feelings towards him. Natsu remembers the day they first met only a few weeks ago. Natsu knew for a fact that she would not touch him like this, or kiss him if he just asked her to, even if it wasn't on the lips. So he's happy that she's learning to trust him a bit.

Lucy finally seemed to decide on a location as she stepped forward so she was pressed right against him. Natsu moved his hands to her back because he thought she was going for a hug, but she just nuzzled into his chest a bit and kissed him right where his heart was. It may have not been on direct skin because Natsu was wearing a shirt, but that was completely okay, and it was even more so when she told him her reasoning.

Placing both hands on his chest, Lucy leaned back in Natsu's hold to look up at him with her eyes looking mostly neutral, but he could tell she was a bit flustered by the way her fingers played with his shirt and how her she stuttered when she finally spoke. "T-they say that kisses can heal a wound, and… and your heart is hurt so I thought… t-that would make you feel better."

Natsu just stared at her as one word floated in his brain, and that was the only thing repeating itself.

Love, love, _love…_ He fucking loves this girl and he will make her his. That's all there is to it. When Natsu Dragneel wants something, he takes it. He doesn't hesitate and Natsu certainly won't be holding himself back now that she's moving in with him.

Natsu squeezed his girl so hard and lifted her up of the ground in a giant bear hug. Lucy made the most adorable little squeak, which only proved to Natsu that she was like some animal, but she moved her hands up to Natsu head and held on for dear life as he spun them around and round. "N-Natsu!"

She made a small scream and he was just about to stop, in fear of making her upset, but an amazing noise entered Natsu's ears… the sound of her laugh. It wasn't just her soft giggle like he's heard for the past two weeks. No, it was her full hearty laugh, which cleared skies and killed the devil himself. The noise was so angelic and pure that that bastard was on the floor getting his whole body exercised at that holy sound. There's no doubt about it now. Lucy was an angel, and that's all there is to it. An angel who lost her way, so pure and bright. Hair as golden like the stars, and he can perfectly picture her angel wings as white as freshly laid snow, and long gown the exact same color. She lost her wings, Natsu knows it. But they'll find them again, and they'll be just as bright as when she left them.

Happy's sad meow pulled both their attention towards the cat, and Natsu stopped spinning but didn't set Lucy on the ground. Her breasts were really close to his face, so close that Natsu Natsu could practically burry his lips in her shirt, but he didn't because Natsu respected his girl and he wouldn't be taking advantage of her happy state.

"What's wrong, little buddy? Are ya sad that you aren't joinin' in on the fun?"

Happy meowed again, and it made Lucy giggle. Her laugh wasn't as happy as it was before, but it was still so beautiful like jingling bells. Natsu was happy to hear any laugh of Lucy's, except maybe a forced one or any laugh that wasn't happy.

"You want a fishy, Happy?" Lucy asked, and it made the cat meow repeatedly and trot towards the kitchen to await his food. Natsu just stared up at the love of his life like she was the best thing he's ever laid eyes on, and smiled so fondly at her. Lucy looked down at him and tugged on his hair a bit. "Fishy, Natsu."

"O-oh!" He quickly set her down and Lucy moved her little feet down the hall and towards the kitchen. Natsu followed after her and ignored the glare he got from his cat for holding Lucy back. After all, Natsu wasn't giving happy any fish. Not after the blue devil interrupted his and Lucy's happy moment. He could have listened to that laugh for the rest of his life. No, Natsu will listen to her laugh the rest of their lives because Lucy's already his and he'll make her happy. "Selfish asshole…"

"Hmm?" Lucy popped her head out from the fridge with a freshly bought fish in her hand wrapped in parchment.

"Never mind."

Lucy shrugged a bit, and grabbed Happy's plate off the ground, and even cleaned it for the spoiled cat. Natsu couldn't complain about it though because he really liked how comfortable Lucy was becoming in his apartment. Lucy cooked for him when she came over and always brought everything she'd need from the store. Natsu figured household chores would be how she'll make up for staying with him. Though, Natsu didn't need anything from her, he knew it made her feel better. He also knew it was only a matter of time before Lucy would be moving in permanently. It's only been a few days since their crepe date, but Lucy was discussing her lease with her landlord right now. Natsu told Lucy to tell her that they'll clean the apartment for her and she can keep the safety deposit, and her landlord has pretty much agreed. She just has to go about getting the paperwork done. Lucy has been getting her place together, along with his help, and things were going along smoothly.

Next week was Christmas so Natsu really hopes she's moved in by then. Natsu was going to spend it with Wendy like usual, but it would really be great if Lucy spends it with them too. Because Natsu wants her to meet Wendy and vice versa, he's sure she wouldn't have anyone else to spend it with, and Natsu just wanted to be with her on Christmas. He already bought her a gift, and he was very self conscious about it. After all, Lucy has all this expensive stuff, but Natsu also thinks that she didn't want anything expensive. Lucy said she didn't want to be bought again, so Natsu wouldn't buy her. He would get her a genuine gift that was truly Lucy to him. And he found the perfect one, but Natsu pretty sure he's the only one who will get it.

"Here you go, Happy." The excited cat could hardly stand still as Lucy set the plate down by his water bowl, and he feasted away on his whole fish. Lucy always bought fish for happy over, even though Natsu has some already in his fridge, and Lucy now knows that once she came over the next time with groceries in her hand.

"You spoil em too much, Luce."

"Nonsense." She leaned both elbows on the counter and gave him that beautiful little smile. "Guess what I'm making for dinner today."

"Pesto pasta?" It wasn't a secret that Lucy loved pasta. Most girls would be too scared to eat as much pasta as his girl does, but she honestly needed some fat on her body, so Natsu definitely won't deny her of the orgasmic pleasure that erupts across her expression while she eats.

Lucy shot up so she was standing straight. "D-did you want that…?"

Natsu laughed at his girl because she was so easy to read and too cute. Now she's probably regretting whatever she bought because she thinks that's what he wanted to eat. Though Natsu wouldn't mind, he knew whatever she picked was for his sake and not for her own. That's why she was regretting it. "No, Luce. I just thought that's what you would want."

"O-oh," she blushed a bit and settled her forearms back on the counter. "No, I-I'm going to die, but you'll love it."

"Spicy food?!"

Lucy nodded with a proud smile. "Cajun chicken pasta with spicy roasted potatoes." Natsu was practically drooling because his Lucy was an amazing ass cook, like the best he's ever seen, but she always liked lighter dishes that were definitely full of flavor, but there wasn't enough spice! Give him spice! And she finally was giving him what he so desperately wanted. "I also made some brownies last night for you. They're cayenne pepper and cinnamon flavored. I thought you'd like those too."

Natsu practically climaxed right there and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself when they are. "I fucking love you."

By the way Lucy giggle, she didn't take his statement seriously but Natsu meant it, and it was only becoming more obvious as they spend practically every spare moment Natsu has together. He wished he didn't have to work so they could just spend every waking moment together and even spend the night sleeping in the same bed, but he has to support his girl now so there's no slacking off. He'll prove to Lucy how manly he can be.

"I'll start dinner now then." She moved her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet a bit. "It'll be done in an hour, okay?"

"Kay," Natsu smiled and turned on his feet to head back to his bedroom. "I'm gonna start packing my stuff so we can trade rooms."

"W-wait!" Natsu whipped his head around and looked at Lucy in shock. That's the first time he's ever heard her yell. "I-I'll take the smaller room… You're letting me stay here so I can't impose."

"You're not, Luce." He turned around fully now and walked back to the kitchen. "I'm sure you have a lot more stuff than me. Besides, I don't even need any privacy, and I'm sure you'll want some, so the bigger room would be better for ya."

 _And that way I can move into your bed when we start sleeping together._

"S-still…" Lucy looked very nervous again as she fumbled with her fingers and fidgeted on her feet. "I… don't want to be a b-bother…"

Now that raised a red flag, so Natsu strode over to his girl and held her small hand in his. Lucy wouldn't look up at and just played with Natsu's fingers instead of her own. It made Natsu sigh, and bend down a little to meet her gaze. "I don't know who told you that you're a bother Luce, but they don't deserve you in your life and I won't ever allow you to go back to them, do you understand? They are wrong. You are literally the best thing that has came into my life, and you will never be a bother, burden, nuisance… whatever word you come up with in your head or whatever word that asshole called you. It's not true. You're special and are really important to me so don't ever think you're imposing on me, okay?"

Natsu didn't have to see her to know she was on the verge of tears, so he quickly pulled her into his chest and held her close. Natsu honestly felt guilty because he feels somewhat happy when she cries because it means he can hold her. It's really only an excuse though, and Natsu needs to find a better one that doesn't involve her crying as soon as possible so he can just feel her in his arms whenever he wants. He just wants to hold his girl, but Natsu also doesn't want to deceive her either. Natsu could feel tears wetting his shirt and he also felt bad that he's made her cry so much. But Natsu knows they're the type of tears that need to be released and aren't necessarily ones of sadness. Okay, she is sad, but these tears are how she gets over her fears, they're how she opens up to him and heals. So Natsu guesses he shouldn't feel guilty when she cries like this. As long as she's far away from whoever treated her wrongly, Natsu will feel at ease. And whoever hurt his girl, better watch the fuck out because they'll be getting the shit beat out of them as soon as he learns their identity.

 **Thanks for reading! I forgot to mention it at the beginning so I'll say it down here. Thank you for all your comments! They are the best! Itd mean the world to me if you commented. They make me happy... like super happy. *puppy dog eyes* aha just kidding. Have a great day, morning, afternoon, night... whatever, lol bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello! Welcome back everybody. Lol one of you guys are really funny and cute and I am super flattered because I'm like 99% sure someone commented a bunch of times to make me feel happy. It worked. I was just fucking exploded with comments and I found it really cute. Thank you :3 okay, someone asked if this story will have a happy ending and it will so don't worry, friend. I would cry and couldn't stand it if it wasn't a happy ending, but I have plans that... idk people might find it sad but it ties into the rest of the story and I'll cry like a little bitch, but I can't pass it up. I gotta make it end like that. I thinks that's all I have to say besides the obvious thank yous for all your comments! They make me super happy ^.^ okay, have fun!**

The past week went by without any incident. Lucy had moved in with him, but she was still in the process of organizing and putting away her things. Natsu was becoming more and more interested in the life she lived before he met her because Lucy had a lot of stuff. He was glad he finally convinced her of taking the bigger room because Natsu wasn't sure if everything could fit in the smaller one. He helped her as best as he could, but Natsu learned a new side to his girl and that was the fact that she was a sass queen. Whenever he tried helping her, he would put stuff away wrong or mess up stuff she already placed and he would practically get run over by the comebacks that leave his girls mouth. Natsu didn't mind though. He just kept learning more and more things about her and he loved it, and he loved everything he was learning.

Today was Christmas and Natsu was stoked to introduce Lucy and Wendy. Lucy had been slaving away in the kitchen with whatever she was making, and it smelt divine. Natsu's pretty sure she made a whole Christmas dinner, but Lucy would shoo him out of the kitchen whenever he tried to snoop around. She looked extremely beautiful today though, and Natsu was excited to see what she looked like without her apron on. Just how radiant her face was today was enough to make Natsu happy, so he was thrilled to see her whole getup.

"Natsu!" He heard Lucy call out to him, along with the beeping of the oven. He immediately left his bedroom from wrapping his two favorite girls gifts, and strode into the kitchen. Lucy looked somewhat overwhelmed, and threw two oven mites at him while she was beating mashed potatoes with a mixer. "Can you grab the squash out of the oven, please?"

Natsu made a unappetizing face at the mention of squash, but nodded his head and placed the oven mites on, then pulled the tray out of the oven. His nose was filled with a delicious smell, and he looked at the tray with acorn squash filled with this gooey goodness that smelt divine. "Holy shit, Luce. What the hell did you do to this squash? It actually smells good."

Lucy giggled that beautiful laugh of hers, and turned around a bit to look over her shoulder at him. "Brown sugar and butter make it delicious, but it's not very healthy."

Natsu never gained weight no matter how much he ate, and Lucy could learn to gain a few pounds, along with Wendy, so Natsu didn't see a problem with their meal being not very good for them. "You need any help with anything?"

"No, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Natsu frowned and stared at Lucy's back, with her long hair up in a side ponytail, which swung back and forth with each movement she made, her ivory neck was in view and he could see a little bit of her petite shoulders, and her slim waist was cinched with a big black bow in her dress, with two long pieces of ribbon cut off at her bottom. You put a bow on gifts, and Natsu felt like Lucy was his gift wrapped so beautifully in her long sleeved Christmas dress, black tights, and wedge heals which almost looked like little booties. Lucy was his… that's all there is to it. So who's to stop him from taking a little peek at his present before it's time to open it.

Natsu approached his girl quietly and locked his hands around her stomach with his chin resting on the top of Lucy's hair. "Can I have a bite of potatoes?" Lucy suddenly felt very small in his hold as she looked down at the counter, and picked up a spoon with a small bite of potato. Grabbing Lucy's hand with the spoon, Natsu guided it up to his mouth and closed his lips around the spoon with a soft hum in approval. "It's perfect, just like you, Luce."

Lucy was quiet, and he sadly couldn't see her face, so he just kissed her on the top of her head and backed away from his girl. He walked around to the other side of the counter and leaned his elbows against it as he watched his girl being flustered. She wasn't blushing, but he could tell she was nervous by how she fidgeted around a bit and turned the mixer on again to whip the potatoes some more.

"D-did it need more butter or milk? More salt? Pepper? Was it too lumpy? Should I add some—"

"Lucy…" Natsu laughed at his girl and reached his hand out to turn the mixer off. "They taste great, babe, but the potatoes will turn into soup if you keep mixing them like that."

"Y-you're right."

Another timer went off, so Lucy quickly turned around and placed the oven mites Natsu wore on to pull the turkey breast out of the oven. The skin looked crispy with rub when Lucy removed the breast from the pan and placed it on a cutting board. Natsu could tell it was cooked perfectly when she poked the thermometer in and checked to make sure it was cooked properly. Once she determined it was done, Lucy grabbed a sharp knife from the drawer and begun cutting slices of the white meat. Natsu was drooling and it took a lot to not reach his hand out and grab a morsel of that tender turkey breast and eat a delicious bite. Saying Natsu was excited to eat was an understatement.

"Natsu?"

Natsu jumped at the call of his name and looked at Lucy's suddenly nervous frame again. He reached his hand out to rub it on her arm to try and comfort her. "Wendy is really nice so there's no need to be so nervous, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"In the kitchen, Wendy!"

"Wow!" His sisters sweet voice could be heard coming down the hall. "It smells amazing in here!" Wendy peeked her head around the corner and gave a small wave, but paused and looked down when an excited Happy could hardly be contained. "One second, Happy. I'll get Carla out right now!" Wendy emerged the rest of herself and sat the carrier on the ground to unzipped it and release the pristine white kitten with a cute red bow around her neck. Carla trotted out like usual with her nose up to her blue companion, but she let Happy circle around her and meow his compliments.

"The little suckers in love." Natsu laughed at his best friend then grinned when Wendy finally came over to give him a hug. "Merry Christmas, Wen!"

"Merry Christmas Natsu!" The girl giggled, then pulled away and gazed at Lucy with great interest. Lucy looked nervous as she placed the sliced turkey breast on a platter, but gave little peeks up to Wendy with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Wendy! Sorry about everything that happened at the guild last time. I promise everyone is really nice."

Lucy nodded a little. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"It smells great in here!" Wendy looked around the kitchen in wonder, eyes taking in the the squash on the oven, and all the other food already in serving plates and bowls, but were covered up in aluminum foil to keep it warm. "I can't wait to try it all! This probably the best Natsu and I have ever eaten on Christmas since the beginning! Our dad wasn't the best cook."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. "I learned how to cook from the chef at my papa's house, so hopefully it's yummy."

Natsu stared at Lucy in shock as she finally… finally revealed something about her life before they met. So she had a chef at her old house? Was Lucy rich? Well that would explain all the nice things she has, but that still leaves Natsu in the dark about why she doesn't have her dads support anymore. If she's rich, you think she wouldn't need to work as a prostitute. But Natsu could be reading too much into things. Maybe she wasn't rich and her father and mother didn't know how to cook so they hired a chef. That could be plausible. But Natsu has a feeling that it's his first thought. It would answer a few things.

"I'm sure he was great by the way everything smells!"

"He was. Aed was an amazing cook. I looked forward to learning new things…" Her eyes drifted off somewhere sad, and it made Natsu frown. He was positive that whatever happened to her was involving her old life at her house. Maybe she lost her father and everything went down hill from there? Natsu knew she lost someone important. He just had to figure out who.

"Come on, Wendy. Let's set the table for Lucy while she finishes up here."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled. "I already set out the plates and silverware so there isn't much to do, but I'd appreciate it."

"No prob!" Natsu grinned. Then he tugged Wendy towards the table and set three plates and glasses out while Wendy worked on the silverware. "So… what do you think? You like her?"

"I love her." Wendy looked up at him, eyes so brown in big. They reminded Natsu of Lucy's eyes, but the blue hair was a stark difference from Lucy's golden locks. "She seems amazing Natsu. How did you manage to get this far with her?"

Natsu brow twitched in annoyance. "Are you saying she's too good for me?"

Happy meowed from behind him, making Natsu glare at his cat. "I can't believe even you are turning against me, Happy. I feel betrayed."

"Come on, Natsu. You have to admit that she is perfect."

Except Lucy isn't perfect and that's what Natsu loves about her. She isn't some cookie cutter of a girl who's so basic and ordinary. Lucy is special, and yeah, he guesses that she may be out of his league, but he's the only one for his girl. Natsu is the mighty dragon who protects her from the assholes who try to harm his girl. Lucy may deserve a prince, but she also deserves someone better than a prince who only cares about appearances because Natsu feels like she's already lived through that and she doesn't deserve someone like that. She needs a guy to protect from everything that comes her way, and Natsu will keep her safe.

"Did you know Lucy works harder than anyone I've ever known? Even how amazing of a cook she is… I bet she slaved away in the kitchen and learned how to cook by working hard, not natural talent. She's also a little OCD and hates when things are out of place or almost has a panic attack if she sees even a hair on the bathroom floor..." he looked down at his sister as he placed a glass at Wendy's spot at the end of the table. "Did you know she still acts like a child sometimes? She'll hold up a mirror to herself and stare at her own reflection like she can't believe that's her or like she's never seen herself in a mirror. It's like… she doesn't recognize herself and it makes me feel uneasy. And that's just three things. She's not perfect, nobody is perfect. Lucy is just Lucy."

Wendy stared at him for a moment, before smiling, then bumping his side a bit with her elbow. "You really like her, huh?"

Natsu pouted, but nodded down at the table with a tiny blush. "Y-yeah, so what?"

"Nothing," Wendy grinned. "I'm just really happy you found someone."

Lucy walked in with a tray and bowl in her hand, and set the food down on the table. "Everything's ready if you guys just want to help me bring the food over."

"Sure!"

* * *

Dinner was really nice. They talked about life, about his and Lucy's plan and how she was going to look for a job. Natsu couldn't stop grinning because he felt like a married couple spending the holidays with his sister. He was thrilled seeing Lucy so happy and it made Natsu happy as well.

After dinner, they got comfortable in the living area, and Natsu couldn't help but grin as his girl cuddled up on the couch with Happy, her shoes on the floor in front of her and legs brought to her chest. Natsu couldn't see a thing though because her tights were so opaque, and Natsu suddenly realized that he has never seen Lucy's skin besides her neck and above, plus her hands. He wonders why she always covers herself up all the way, but it is winter so that's probably why.

"Lucy open my present first!" Wendy handed the blonde a beautifully wrapped gift with a big, blue bow and ribbon, and Lucy nodded as she carefully unwrapped her gift with her small, delicate hands.

"We're not savin' the paper, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "Tear into it!"

Lucy looked bashful, but she did as Natsu said and ripped into the wrapping paper. He could tell by Lucy's face that she was happy. Natsu has a feeling that she hasn't had a happy Christmas like this in a while, so he'll make sure she has a fun time tonight.

"N-no way…"

"What is it?" Natsu sat up nice and tall to try and see what Wendy got her, but her knees were in the way, plus he was sitting on the ground so it was a bit hard. Natsu nudged Wendy's side next to him and whispered in his sisters ear. "Did ya better something better than I did?"

"Maybe…" Wendy grinned. "I knew exactly what to get her once you told me a little bit about her."

Natsu frowned and faced his girl again. "Luce, what'd she get you?"

"I-it's my very own crepe maker! Look, it has the griddle, and— and the little stick tool! And it comes with a cookbook! Natsu, I can make crepes everyday! Thank you so much, Wendy!"

Natsu just pouted and frowned down at his lap with his hands buried in his crossed legs. "I hate you, Wen. You should of gotten her something not so amazing and told me to get that!"

Wendy laughed. "Don't say that. Just look how happy she is."

Natsu looked up again to see Lucy looking through the cookbook very excitedly. Happy was looking with her and nosed certain recipes or meowed in agreement with his girl. It made Natsu sigh with a little smile formed across his lips. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sure she'll love your gift Natsu. You know her better than me."

"Natus!" Lucy held the cookbook out in front of her and pointed at one of the recipes. "Look, this ones dinner! They have crepes for meals and not just dessert!"

Yeah, he really can't be mad at Wendy. She is fucking adorable and shines so bright like the angel she is. Natsu surprised he hasn't seen her halo yet. "Looks yummy, Luce! I'm sure you'll make delicious crepes!" He reached behind him and pulled out a small box from behind his back. "You wanna open mine now?"

Lucy shook her head, and handed Natsu her gift instead. "It's somebody else's turn now." Natsu smiled and accepted the box from his girl. It didn't feel like it was made out of cardboard and was more wood instead, and was about the size of a small shoe box. Natsu held it up to shake it, but Lucy quickly spoke up. "D-don't! There's probably glass in there so it could leak and get all over."

Probably…? Does she not know what's inside? But Natsu just shrugged and tore the paper open like some wild animal. He was right, the box was wooden and slid open, and what he found inside was heaven. It had a hot sauce, some spicy rub, a salsa and two snacks which were also spicy. It seems he got it across to Lucy that he likes spice because this is heaven in a box. "I-its beautiful."

"It's um a monthly subscription box. You're letting me stay here so I thought this is a perfect present for you. They send spicy snacks, hot sauces, and other stuff once a month." She shuffled nervously on the couch and pet Happy instead of fidgeting her fingers like usual. "D-do you like it?"

"I like you."

Wendy choked on her own spit and stared at her bother in shock. He just admitted that openly like that? Wendy never knew he had that size of balls, but it seemed Lucy was very dense because she just giggled and smiled at him. "I like you too. I also got Happy a present and an extra expensive F-I-S-H for dessert."

Poor Natsu… being cat zoned. But she's a tad bit thankful because she really doesn't want to see her brother flirt.

"Wendy… do you wanna open mine now?" Wendy smiled so big and accepted the gift Lucy gave her. It was wrapped in gold paper with a black bow, same as Natsu's. Wendy thought it was very Lucy like, and she eagerly opened the wrapping paper with a small squeal in excitement. "I-I wasn't sure what to get you, and Natsu wasn't helpful at all but I thought any girl would want that… s-so I just bought it…"

"What is it, Wen?"

"I-it's a Polaroid camera! See Natsu, you take a picture and it prints out right away! Chelia and I can make a cool scrapbook!"

"That's cool."

Wendy could tell Natsu didn't appreciate such a cool gift, but she could, and she was thrilled. "Mhmm, thank you Lucy! I love it!"

"Y-you're welcome…" Lucy suddenly got very bashful again as she fumbled with Happy's fur again. "U-usually my presents get ignored so… so I'm really happy you guys like them!" She smiled so big, but her lips were trembling and tears started to slip down her rosy cheeks. Wendy was quite taken aback and went to stand up to comfort her, but Natsu was a lot faster than her sat on the couch next to Lucy.

"Luce, no matter what you get me, I'll be happy. Don't you ever think that I'd ignore a gift from you…"

Wendy watched her brother and Lucy with great interest. Natus coaxed her with an arm around her shoulder and the other brushing her tears away as he whispered words about how important she was and that he would never treat her in such a way. Wendy understood what Natsu said at Fairy Tail when he came back that Sunday. Natsu said something horrible happened to her and Wendy was sad to say that she agreed. Somebody was awful to her… and Wendy had a feeling it was abuse. She is a nursing student in her second year of college and she's taken psychology. She needs to ask Professor Porlyusica about the signs of abuse and talk to Natsu about it. Because one thing Wendy noticed about Lucy, was how she held herself. Lucy was beautiful, but Wendy could tell she didn't believe it… When they sat down, Lucy automatically got in the fetal position and it reminded her of Carla. When it's thunder storming or there's fire works, she'll go hide in a small enclosed space and Wendy has to try and coax her out. Lucy reminded her of a small animal afraid of the world. It was like it was thunder storming all the time to her and she was so cautious of everything. It made Wendy sad and extremely concerned. She knew something happened, but she had to agree with Natsu. They can't ask.

It always bothered Wendy when she saw those tv programs about abuse, and how people were trying to get laws passed that the victim has to talk about the abuse right away. Or it bothers her when a celebrity abused someone years ago and still is abusing other people, but people just started coming out about it. She hated the people who get angry at the victims and say they should have come out sooner and told them what happened right away. Because it's not that simple. Abuse is physical, sexual and emotional. And Wendy believes that emotional/psychological abuse is the hardest on a person. Either if your abused physically or sexually, it always leaves an emotional scar and that's the hardest to get over. It's not easy to talk about what happened. And just because Lucy is away from whoever has hurt her, doesn't mean she's okay. It doesn't mean she's healed because she is obviously still very broken, so they have to wait for her to come to them. They have to sit there and listen to the little bit of information Lucy tells them. Maybe it's not a lot, but that doesn't matter. They need to reassure her that she's loved, that they won't hurt her like the person in her past did.

Wendy stood up from the ground and kneeled down in front of Lucy on the couch. It was very obvious she was already loved by the way Natsu held her like she was the world and Happy nuzzled into her breasts a bit. Carla just met her today and was kind of fussy, but even she was sitting on the armrest of the couch and looking at Lucy with concern. Lucy touches the people she meets, even if it's just a silly kitten or Wendy herself. Wendy already cares about Lucy like she was already her sister-in-law, and Wendy had a feeling that Natsu wouldn't give up until Lucy held that title. But most importantly, the title of Natsu's wife.

"Lucy… don't cry. Look at all the people who care about you already." Lucy looked up from her lap and sniffled a bit cutely. "Don't think about that person who hurt you. Think about all the fun we had today and how this Christmas was different than all the others."

"Mm-hmm," Lucy's voice hitched and she leaned into Natsu's chest a bit with Happy cradled in her arms.

"Wen, can you hand me Lucy's present?"

Wendy nodded and reached behind her to grab the small box, then handed it to Lucy with a small smile. "Here."

They box wasn't wrapped so Lucy just undid the bow, then opened it up to find a beautiful necklace wrapped in tissue paper. Wendy didn't know what the three golden charms meant, but it wasn't cheap or gaudy in the least. The first charm was a small jingle bell. It even made a small noise when Lucy inspected it in her hand. The second charm was a star, about the size of your pinky nail and rounded at the corners so it almost looked like the stars in Mario games. And lastly, the third charm was a pair of angel wings with diamonds littered throughout the feathers. Wendy's sure they're not real, but it didn't take away from the beauty of the necklace, but Wendy has a feeling these three charms have meaning. She'll have to ask Natsu about them later.

"I love it…" Lucy smiled as bright as the star on her necklace and wiped the few tears away that lingered in her eyes. "Thank you, Natsu. I-it's beautiful…"

Smiling, Natsu held his hand out, and accepted the necklace from his girl. She turned her body a bit for Natsu to place it on and gathered her long hair out of the way. His fingers touched the baby hairs on her neck and then he slid his hand down to stop at where her dress started. But he paused when he saw something that made his heart drop in anxiety. Because Lucy was sitting on her dress, the bottom was being pulled down a bit, revealing her upper back. He saw a scar… no two, three scars that still seemed to be healing. They were purple and raised on her skin. Natsu suddenly realized why Lucy always covered her whole body, and it's because she was like this all over.

Lucy was abused. Someone abused his girl but he couldn't ask a damn thing. He had to wait for her, and it sucked. It made him want to cry, to scream at the asshole who did this to her. It made him feel helpless and insignificant. What the hell is he supposed to do? How can he help her?

Natsu looked to Wendy, but she just shook her head and continued to rub Lucy's knee with reassurance. It made Natsu sigh as unclasped the necklace then fastened it around her neck. Natsu was holding back tears, but he stayed strong and faced Lucy with a broken smile.

"You look beautiful, Luce. No matter what."

 **So what'd you guys think? Natsu has reached a new level... cat zoned lol. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions! Wendy will be the best little sis ever since she the one studying psychology and in nursing school. She'll be smart and help Natsu out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm fucking thrilled because I only work one day this week, but I gotta clean all day tomorrow so I'm also sad... *sighs* Anyways! Lisanna is in this chapter and I really hope you like her characterization. She's a flirt... but not with who you're thinking *wink wink* and she is kind of salty towards Natsu lol. I also have a head canon where Natsu and Lucy go to restaurants with eating challenges and prizes and Natsu eats butt loads of food just to win Lucy a little stuffed animal or something. I think it's cute okay? And it's gonna be a tradition this fic. Thank you guys for all your nice comments! All of them make me super happy, but there were few that made me extra super happy. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. But I'm sorry.. I tried rereading this story and it made me a little angry at myself with how my writing was. I thought it was a bit cringy... I'm sorry aha! But that's all for now! Have fun!**

Natsu wasn't entirely sure of what he should be doing anymore. Actually, he did know. He knew he had to be there for Lucy, to show her she's loved and that he cares. But Natsu was very at war with himself. He now knows that Lucy was abused by someone and he had so many questions, like who who hurt her, what did they do to her, and he needed to make sure she was away from this person now. And he also had so many desires… The desire to fucking murder whoever hurt her and do what they did to his girl to them, he had the desire to hold Lucy, to just squeeze her so tight and never let go. And he had a very confusing desire that made Natsu very uncomfortable. It's like when you see something that disturbs you bit, but you can't look away… he wanted to see what that person did to her… he wanted to see how her body looked under all the layers of clothing she always wore, but at the same time, he was scared to look. Not that he finds Lucy disgusting or disturbing, it's just that he's scared to see how bad she's actually hurt, because he doesn't want her to be in pain, and it will physically pain him seeing the scars on her body. But he also had to know. He had to know how bad it was.

Natsu seemed to be the only one who was worried though because Lucy was doing really well. It's a few days after Christmas, and she was loving her crepe maker Wendy bought her and has made crepes every day. Natsu couldn't help but be happy about Lucy's love for cooking because he got to taste it every meal of the day, and she even packed him a lunch before he went to work. Lucy was wife material and it took a lot to not propose to her everyday.

He knew he had to keep her distracted though, to have fun and introduce her to more people because she was rather shy around strangers. Natsu figured it was time to start letting his friends meet his girl officially so he took Lucy out to dinner where they're meeting Lisanna. Natsu wanted to ask both her and Levy to come because he thought they were the best girls for her to meet after Wendy since those two were the most tame, but Levy was buy. Cana and Mira may start saying unnecessary things to her and Lucy is pretty sensitive so Erza didn't seem like a good choice yet. Natsu wanted Lucy to be happy though and surrounded by something she loves in a maybe scary situation for her, so he proposed an Italian restaurant where she could order all the pasta her heart desires.

"Natsu," Lucy tugged on his sleeve a bit and pointed to a certain item on the menu. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was as she looked down at the menu with her long, curly eyelashes fluttering so delicately and her nose wiggling like the cutie she is. Her silky hair fell over her one shoulder, and she tucked it back in place with her petite fingers. When Lucy looked up at him curiously, she smiled timidly with her eyes lit up like a soft, warm candle, and her lips parted to speak. But he couldn't really hear her. He was lost, lost in how gorgeous and breathtaking she was, lost in the way her lips moved while she spoke, and lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes he's grown to love now that they're so much more alive.

"Sorry, can you repeat that? I missed what you said."

Lucy giggled that beautiful laugh of hers and looked down at the menu again to point at one of the food options. It was titled _Italian Challenge_ , which caught Natsu's attention right away. He leaned over into Lucy's space with his head right above her shoulder to 'read the menu' but he had good vision so he really didn't need to. It was just an excuse to get close to her. "I-it says you get the meal for free if you win, a t shirt, and a um… a little bowl of pasta plush."

Natsu stared at his girl for a moment, before he snorted quietly and bonked his head into her temple. "I'll get you the plush, babe."

"Really?" She looked up at him with her eyes so big and pure, then she caught herself and tried to contain her baby smile, but she wasn't succeeding. "I-I mean… you like food so I-I though it was a good choice for you."

"Of course." Natsu laughed as he looked back down at the menu and even became a little bolder by resting his cheek on her shoulder. Lucy stiffened for a moment, but his eyes soon widened when he felt her small fingers scratching at his scalp a bit. He suddenly felt nervous and super hyper aware of her, but he tried to keep cool and just read over the challenge. "T-there's uh, chicken parmesan, spicy Italian sausage, spaghetti and meatballs, ravioli, chicken alfredo, and some bread. Sounds easy enough."

Natsu's heart leaped when Lucy massaged his scalp, and soft noise (which he would deny making for the rest of his life) traveled up his throat. "Natsu… d-did you just purr like Happy?"

"No." He answered maybe a little too quickly.

"I think he did." Natsu jumped and quickly pulled away from his girl as he glared at the female pulling out a chair across from them. Lisanna ruined the moment with her teasing demeanor and— wait a fucking minute... No, no... this isn't good. Lisanna is gonna be teasing them like Mira and Cana would do because this is payback for what he always puts her through. Shit, he should have thought of this earlier.

Lisanna was the youngest of the Strauss siblings and hand short, white hair with baby pigtails behind her head and baby blue eyes. She was probably having the time of her life now that he had someone his friends could tease him about because he always made sure to make fun of his friends in relationships, Lisanna being one of them because she and Bixlow were an interesting couple.

"Fuck you, Lisanna."

"Awh, did I interrupt something?" Lisanna's teasing was ruthless as she batted her eyelashes innocently. Then she leaned over to give him a deadly look. "Paybacks a bitch, huh friend?" Then she reached her hand across the table to hold Lucy's, but the blonde just peeked up at her a little bashfully. She was probably embarrassed about what she caught them doing and Lucy was always really shy around new people.

"So what's your relationship with Natsu? Lovers? Are you dating? Has he told you he loves you?"

 _Oh my god… Shut up, Lisanna. Can't she even say hi first?_

"N-no… that's impossible." She gave a bashful wave, then pulled her hands down to fiddled her fingers in her lap. "Natsu has a girlfriend, after all. He's my first f-friend."

 _Pity…_ that's the look she gave him. He's been called a friend so many times that it barely affects him anymore. But he really needed to clear this up.

"Luce… about that." He faced her curious, chocolate eyes and used his fingers to tug on the jacket she wore. Lucy looked super cute today with a military style jacket that had black velvet bows laced up the sleeves and back, and a black shirt, pair of pants, plus some boots by Steve Madden, which he has googled before and are pretty pricy as well. Lucy was just beautiful and he couldn't help but by extremely curious of why she has all these expensive items, but was abused and was a prostitute. "I don't actually have a girlfriend, but that cupcake I made will be something I'll give to my future girlfriend."

She tilted her head to the side curiously. "So you have someone you like?" Then she turned to the girl in front of them and stared at Lisanna for a long few seconds. After a firm nod, she looked back at Natsu. "I understand." She whispered. "I'll keep it a secret, Natsu."

"WRONG!" Lisanna slammed her hands down on the table. "Don't lump me and him together, okay?! I was crazy as a child and teen! I pretended to be a cat and ate cereal off of the ground in front of the heater like a freaking animal! Don't remind me of my terrible decisions in life!"

Wow, couldn't she have held back a little? Natsu doesn't want Lucy to think he's undesirable.

When he turned to Lucy, his heart dropped because she looked extremely frightened. Oh, no no no… please don't take a step back when it comes to his friends again. Yelling must be something that's triggering to her. He never would have known though because he's never yelled at her, nor has he seen anyone yell at her, but it would make sense that she's afraid of it because she has been abused and it wouldn't be surprising if she's gotten a fair amount of that in her life. Ugh, the thought made him really upset.

Before Lucy had the chance to run away, he pulled her into his chest and squeezed her really tight, in fear of her leaving him. He heard the urgency in Lisanna's voice as she apologized over and over, but he wasn't mad or upset with her. There's no way she could have known yelling would set Lucy off, and Lisanna didn't even mean it in a harmful way. She was just being playful like always, but Lucy didn't have much interaction with people so this was probably something she wasn't used to. Yelling must be scary when it's directed towards her.

"Shh, Luce. It's okay… Lisanna isn't mad at you, she wasn't yelling at you… She used to have a crush on me back when we were kids, but she hates herself for feeling that way and gets salty when people talk about it." He kissed her hair sweetly and ran his fingers along her back when he felt her clutch the front of his shirt and start to tremble. "She also didn't want you to think I like her because that's just not true. I do have someone I like, I have someone I love, actually, but they don't see me like that. She only calls me her friend no matter how much I touch her or kiss her, how much I hold her in my arms and comfort her, or no matter how much my life revolves around her. She's really dense and just doesn't get it no matter how many signs I give her."

"W-why don't you tell her?"

Natsu sighed. Yep, dense is definitely who Lucy Heartfilia is. "I will, just not right now. You see, I know like nothing about her and she never talks about herself. I love her, but I want to know more, so I'll make her open up to me somehow. But I'm really upset right now because I learned something about her that she didn't tell me, so I can't ask questions about it no matter how angry I am at what I found out. I know she's been hurt a lot and I want to help her fix it, but I don't know how to make her trust me."

"I... don't know what happened to her, but… I-I want to help you because you've done a lot for me so I will return the favor somehow."

Wait a minute… this could actually work in his favor. Lucy wants to help him get with the girl he likes, which is Lucy herself. It didn't even phase him anymore that she's rejected him unknowingly for the umpteenth time. He just saw this as a chance to indirectly tell the girl he likes his feelings, and maybe somewhere along the way, Lucy will understand, or she'll feel close enough with him to share her story. He just hopes it doesn't backfire on him and she won't let him touch her anymore because she thinks he has someone else he likes. Well, he honestly doesn't think that'll happen because Natsu is pretty sure Lucy doesn't really know the difference between friends and girlfriends/boyfriends. He is her first friend. Natsu told her that himself, but the way he touches her and treats her is definitely more than friends. Plus with her past job of being a prostitute, the lines have probably blurred so much and she can't tell the difference between friendship, romantic relationships, and whatever you'd call what she does at work. She probably doesn't know that how he treats her is more than friends, and that made him a little nervous. He's just afraid she'll let some other guy come around and treat her how Natsu treats her, and Lucy is just naïve and innocent and thinks that's how friendships work. He'll have to somehow get her to understand that she cannot let other guys touch her like he does and that what he's doing means he has special feelings for her. But, ugh, that one could actually backfire because what if Lucy says he can't touch her anymore and she truly friend zones him. It made him nervous, but he also knew that doing things this way with Lucy unknowingly helping him get with her, will benefit him tremendously.

So he pulled away from her to meet her gaze and grinned that smile he's been told is charming by many people.

"I'd love the help Luce."

* * *

They ate at the Italian restaurant and Natsu won Lucy her spaghetti and meatball plush, which was honestly extremely adorable. There was a big, white bowl with a pile of soft noodles on top and one giant fuzzy meatball with marinara sauce and parmesan cheese on top. It was cute and Lucy had been clutching at it the whole time while the three of them walked to their new destination, the bowling alley. Bowling somehow came up during their conversation and Lucy said she has never bowled before, which he and Lisanna were having none of so they pulled her to the place and picked out their shoes and bowling balls.

It was poopin in the bowling alley because it was late at night and all the glow in the dark stuff was turned on along with the hype music. Lucy was a little upset that she didn't have any colors that worked in the lights, so Natsu let her borrow the white scaled scarf he got from his dad. She was thrilled and he was also pretty happy about it because he liked her wearing his precious scarf. It looked good on her.

Once they got to their lane, Natsu set up all their names on the screen while the two girls chatted and put their shoes on. Luckily, Lucy didn't take a step back after Lisanna's outburst. After Natsu explained it to her and Lisanna did it a second time, she seemed to feel better, and they haven't had any issues since.

"So are you coming to Fairy Tail for New Year's Eve?" Lisanna asked Lucy while she took her little boots off, then slipped on the ugly bowling shoes. "Everyone really wants to me you! Oh, and I guess Natsu can come too, if he wants..."

Lisanna laughed at his misery while Lucy smiled a bit. He has a feeling she liked having another person to call her friend. But he suddenly has a feeling that most of his friends won't be a very good influence on her. Why couldn't he have friends who weren't such assholes all the time?

"I-I'm not sure… Natsu can go and I can look after Happy."

"No way, you have to come!" Lisanna pouted a bit and crossed here arms over her chest once she finished with her shoes. "Natsu can stay home and watch Happy. He's there every year so it doesn't really matter if he misses one!"

"I... I wouldn't want to go without Natsu."

Aha! Take that, you grandma with the same colored hair as Gramps! They're trying to steal his Lucy from him! No way! With how attractive she is, there's sure to be guys trying to pick her up and Natsu will literally start a fight if someone tries to take his girl. No way in hell! But he actually does want Lucy to go back to Fairy Tail, but he doesn't know if New Years is the best day for that. They get really wild and he would rather introduce her to the place again while mostly everyone is sober.

"So you'll come?" She asked. "Please please please come Lucy!"

Lucy blushed a bit as she fidgeted on her chair. "I-I'll think about it."

New Year's Eve is only in two days, so they won't have to wait long. Natsu wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea though.

"Okay, Lis… you're up!"

She groaned, but hopped up and grabbed her ball off the ball rack. Natsu would have usually went first because he's number one, but he wanted to explain to Lucy how to play.

He sat behind her as he quickly changed his shoes, then rolled his chair over so he was directly next to her. Lucy looked up at him curiously with the spaghetti plush held securely in his arms, and he slipped one hand around her waist to talk close to ear. Why? Because the music was loud, duh! And he definitely couldn't hear their conversation from a few feet away. Nope, not at all.

"So you pick up the ball and aim it at those ten pins. You want to get them all down in one try (that's a strike), but you have two chances each turn. The more pins you get down, the higher your score is."

Natsu watched her with an amused expression as she anxiously squeezed her plush watching Lisanna bowl, and she jumped when the noise of the ball hitting the pins echoed over to them. Her lips formed into an 'o' as she seemed to get the rules, and she clapped a bit once Lisanna came back.

"You're gonna need to do better than that if you wanna beat me, Lis."

"Shut up. That was just warm up."

"G-g-good luck!"

Lisanna blinked like the most surprising thing happened to her, but she soon snapped out of it as she walked over to the two of them and extended both her hands out. "Can I have a good luck hug?"

That little bitch!

"Mhmm!" Lucy hopped out of his hold and trotted over to Lisanna to give her a big hug. He's never received such a huge hug from her and he was jealous… insanely jealous, and Natsu knew Lisanna was doing it on purpose! It's probably payback from when she had a crush on him. Damnit, why didn't he wait for Levy?! He didn't think this would come back and bite him in the ass.

He didn't miss the evil glint in Lisanna's eyes when she pulled away and returned to the alley to get her ball. She got a spare, and Natsu was determined to beat her. Once he stood up he faced Lucy fully as he squatted down to the ground and held her small hand. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?"

She blushed a bit, but timidly nodded and bit the inside of her cheek in thought. Once she decided on the place, Lucy picked his right hand up and pressed his palm to her lips. "G-good luck, Natsu."

"Yosh!" Natsu grinned and stood up to stretch his arm out a bit. "I'm all fired up now!"

"What a dork…" Lisanna grinned next to her as she leaned over a bit and looked into Lucy's big, brown eyes. "So… how's living with Natsu? I bet he's a total slob, right?"

Lucy giggled a little as she watched Natsu bowl. "He is very messy, but he always tries to clean up after himself, even if I tell him I'll do it. He's always thinking about me."

"Speaking of that..." she trailed off. "What do you think about the person he has a thing for?"

"Oh, I think they're a very lucky girl… Natsu is always so kind to me so he must treat them like a princess."

Lisanna nodded a bit as she thought about how to approach the subject. She didn't want to make Lucy think unnecessary things and confuse her, but she also wanted them to be together so she would try to help out as much as possible. "Don't you think he could be talking about you though?"

Lucy turned her gaze away from the cheering Natsu who was walking back over after getting a strike. He really may beat his record after getting that kind of encouragement from Lucy. She's curious what a kiss on the lips would do.

"T-that's not possible. I'm just some… some homily girl he feels responsible for, and I'm selfishly taking advantage of it. But he... makes me feel like I'm actually worth something and I feel happy when we're together…"

Lisanna's eyes widened and she parted her lips to question her further, but Natsu hand patted Lucy's head and he smiled down at her. "Good luck Luce! Can I give ya anything to cheer you on?"

"Y-you would?"

Natsu grinned. "Sure! Anything for you! A hug, maybe a kiss, or—"

Lucy cut him off when she held her hand up and squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "H-high five please…"

Natsu stared at her with broken eyes, and Lisanna could practically see his heart breaking into tiny pieces. It made her amused because she may want them to get together, but that doesn't mean she won't find this entertaining since Natsu is the one in the friend zone this time. It feels good.

"H-high five… sure!"

He smacked her hand with his, then moved out of the way for Lucy to stand up. But Lisanna swooped her hand down an smacked the same hand Natsu did. "Ha-ha! Now I'm the one who'll give Lucy good luck!"

"No! Lucy, let me smack your hand again!"

For some reason, Lucy was glowing when they were fighting over her hand. Natsu gave her another high five, then she gave her another, then Natsu again, then she again… just never ending. Lucy had a huge smile on her lips, and just sat there happily with her hand red and her plush held securely in her other arm.

"Lisanna, just give up already!"

"I'll tell Lucy your embarrassing high school stories if you don't let me win!"

That made Natsu freeze and her grin as she gave Lucy one last high five, then blew her a small kiss. "Good luck, boo."

"T-thank you!" She looked almost drunk off high fives as she gave Natsu her plush, then wobbled on over to the ball return to pick up her sparkly dark blue ball. Lisanna wondered if that's the first high five she's gotten. It made her a bit sad to think about.

She could tell Natsu was pouting by the way he was leaning his elbows against his knees with a grumpy expression and hugging the plush to his cheek like it was Lucy herself. "You came over at a really bad time, you know. I was asking Lucy how she felt about you and was just about to get more information, but you interrupted us."

Natsu groaned. "Are you actually trying to help me, or sabotage me?"

"Mmm," she hummed cutely with an innocent face. "Maybe… both?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm just teasing, of course I'm helping you. I didn't think she'd be so amazing, but Wendy was right. She'd fit right into Fairy Tail once she opens up more."

"Really?" Natsu sat straight up as he looked down at her in excitement. "You think she'll fit in?"

"Yeah, she is a little weird like the rest of us."

"True, Lucy is a little strange… but she's also really cute."

Lisanna watched Natsu give Lucy a thumbs up with such a warm expression, and she couldn't help but jab her elbow into his side a bit. "Wendy was right about another thing too. You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah…"

That's all he said, but the look on his face was enough to tell Lisanna his sincerity. He really did care about her, and that made her happy. It made everyone happy. Because little Natsu was finally growing up. He found someone he wants to spend his life with, and her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Now where has she heard that name before?

 **so what'd you think? You guys like Lisanna or is she just meh..? I've always liked the thought of Lucy and her having a strong relationship with a little bit of flirting just to get under Natsu skin and tease him because she has a love hate relationship with Natsu. Please comment! I love reading your comments and they make me super happy! Idk if I'll post again before thanksgiving, so if i don't, than happy thanksgiving to my American friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I'm sorry it's been a little since I updated. Its been a hot minute aha. Thank you for your comments last chapter and I'm glad you guys liked Lisanna's characterization. I like her too so I'm happy! I don't have much to say, just that this is part one of New Years... there will be more. Uh, I think that's it. Have fun.**

Lucy looked extremely concerned as she fidgeted on the couch with happy cuddled up in her lap. Natsu was next to her, watching her carefully in case she needed him for a shoulder to cry on or to take comfort in. He actually knew what was wrong for once, but didn't know if he could ask. It was New Year's Eve, at around ten. Lucy said she didn't want to go to Fairy Tail, and Natsu was honestly grateful. He knew it would be too much for her, at lease on a night like New Years. Once he told her he wouldn't go either, Lucy looked troubled, and he knew she was feeling guilty. She probably feels like a nuisance, which was completely false. Yeah New Year's Eve was fun for his last ten years at Fairy Tail, but Lucy was way more important than some party. He'd rather spend the night with her and Happy instead of dealing with his friends antics and their new obsession with his and Lucy's relationship. That's another reason why he was nervous about taking Lucy to guild. He was afraid they would say unnecessary things to her, which could cause huge problems for their relationship, even if it's still on the "friendship" level. The thing is, he doesn't treat Lucy like they're friends, he treats her like she was his lover or girlfriend. But if Lucy knew the difference between the two, or someone explains how Natsu treats her and touches her isn't on the friendship level, Lucy could wind up avoiding him, being awkward around him, or start to be jumpy when he places even a completely chaste hand on her.

Of course, he could be reading too much into things and Lucy may reciprocate his feelings, but even if that was true, Natsu knows she wouldn't understand what she feeling. For all he knows Lucy could have these feelings of romance towards him, but she doesn't know what they mean and she doesn't know what they are. He knows that's wishful thinking though because Lucy may already hold feelings for somebody else and he's nervous that she was in some type of abusive relationship. That's what Natsu is most terrified about. He's obviously upset about Lucy being abused by anyone, but if Lucy was in an abusive relationship, she would probably be nervous being in any relationship, even if Natsu would never harm a hair on her body. He knows he's probably being selfish, but those are his thoughts, and he can't stop himself from thinking them. He of course hopes nobody has abused her and he and Wendy's theory was wrong, but Natsu especially hopes that she wasn't abused by her lover because that would make things ten times harder for him.

"Luce, I wasn't going to the party anyways, so you don't need ta feel guilty."

Lucy sniffed and cradled the blue cat closer to her chest. Natsu had to say, he was quite jealous of Happy right at this moment, or whenever she holds Happy, for that matter. "Did you have fun when you went before?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then you should go again. I'm sure your friends want to see you. I've taken all your time for the past month…"

Natsu sighed at the obvious self hatred in her voice. He didn't know how to handle the situation without making things worse. It's obvious Lucy doesn't think very highly of herself. So maybe devoting his who heart and body to her and not giving two shits about his friends wasn't the best decision on his part, but that doesn't mean he wants to leave her alone on New Years! It could be an emotional time for her. Natsu can only imagine how she would have spent her Christmas if he wasn't there. She probably would have worked, then came home and cried in her apartment, and she would probably do something similar if he left her alone tonight, but thank god that she wouldn't be spending her night with different men like she did before.

Swallowing thickly, Natsu scooted onto her side of the couch and placed a gentle hand on her forearm. "I just want to spend today with you, Luce. Come on, we can go do something fun like ice skating. Let's just get out of the apartment."

"Okay," Natsu sighed in relief, but his small victory was too soon because she faced him with a determined face and pet Happy under his chin. "W-we can go to the party. I'll be okay… I can stay by you the whole night so I'll feel safe."

Fucking hell, he should have just went to Fairy Tail for a maximum of an hour then came back to do something fun with her! Why didn't he think of that sooner? Lucy would have left him alone, but they still could have spent the night together without his asshole friends to fuck everything up! Natsu silently groaned as his head hung low in defeat, but he sighed and faced his girl with the best smile he could muster.

"Sure thing, babe. We better get ready."

* * *

Natsu hated everything in life right now. It took them over an hour to get ready, which he hated because it meant they'd have to stay there later. He hated how fucking ravaging Lucy looked with her perfectly white jumpsuit which looked amazing on her. It was tight along her thighs and hips, then started to flare out at the ends, the top part had a belt made of fabric tied around her waist, and a long, but narrow rectangle of mesh between her breasts so you could see the massive amount of cleavage she had, despite Natsu not being able to see a bra under her shit, and the sleeves were long, and 70's looking at the end, along with laced up ties all along the tops of her sleeves. Natsu couldn't help but peek over to try and see any scars on her body, but luckily, he didn't see any. Maybe she really wasn't abused and they were just over reacting? Though Natsu doesn't think that's the case. It gets pretty hot in the summers and Lucy couldn't go around wearing long sleeves all the time. She must have a way to cover them up using makeup or something. Hopefully he's just looking too much into things.

Lucy's hair was just as beautiful as the rest of her. She wore a silver headband with little diamond jewels, which looked fucking real, and somehow tucked and warped her long hair around the back of the elastic band. Her bangs were still falling on her forehead and some small pieces of hair were framing her pretty face, but Natsu didn't understand how she got her headband to stay in place. It looks like it could just fling off the top of her head, but it also looked secure wrapped with her pretty blond hair, and she had some baby stands along her neck and behind her ears. Natsu was happy because Lucy was wearing the silver necklace her got her with all the charms which reminded him of her, and she also wore some silver earrings with a long chain that went to her jaw, with a flattened wire shaped like a star hanging down. Natsu knew she liked stars since the day he met her, so he's happy he also got a star put on her necklace as well.

He was a little— no, Natsu was a lot worried about how tonight will go and all the attention she'll attract. Lucy really was too beautiful for her own good, but Natsu can't find himself being really all that upset about it. Lucy was his after all, and who would be upset about having such a pretty girl. Certainly not Natsu.

The walk to the guild was mostly silent. Natsu knew Lucy needed some time to herself to mentally prepare herself for her second debut to his friends, but Natsu knew it would go better this time. And he swears to god if anyone even thinks about speaking one bad word to or about her, Natsu really will kill them. It's usually three strikes and you're out, but two is Natsu's limit, and Gray already got one for the rest of his friends a few weeks ago. They knew how upset it made him and they knew how upset it made Lucy, so if someone really does speak illy about her then he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop himself this time even if the whole guild of Fairy Tail holds him back. Lucy really was doing strange things to him and his morals. Hopefully it doesn't get out of hand tonight. Natsu can only pray though.

Once they walked inside, Natsu was questioning the type of people he associates himself with, but then he remembered, he was one of these people. Well shit, does he usually look this crazy? Natsu couldn't help but peek over at Lucy to try and gauge her reaction because he was self conscious of his stupid friends. He noticed Lucy looked more scared about what was going on because she stepped into his side and fumbled with his fingers instead of her own. Natsu felt happy that she initiated the touch and took comfort in him, though he couldn't be too happy about it because she was obviously a bit scared.

"It's okay, Luce. Nobody will bite cha." He slid the hand Lucy was playing with around to her waist and pulled her into his side so she was securely tucked under his arm. Natsu already felt protective of her because of all the heads turning in their direction, some Natsu knew wouldn't hurt her like Macao, Wakaba, and the rest of the guild, but the people who came to the bar, but weren't really part of his family were completely unknown to him and he had no idea how far they would go to get Lucy's clothes off. Yeah, he knew the look they were giving her. It was the same look that man who bought her gave Lucy the first day they met. They were looking at her like she was property or like some sort of children's doll whom they could undress and redress in whatever the hell they wanted. No, Natsu wouldn't stand for that, and immediately started leading her to the bar to introduce her to the people he knew there. Natsu noticed some of his friend got up from their chairs and approach them once they were finally seated at the counter. Lucy sat on a bar stool, but Natsu stood directly next to her with his hand still wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Lucy!" The blonde whipped her head around, and smiled at the girl with white hair and short pigtails as she approached them. Once Lisanna was next to them, she spun Lucy's chair so Natsu's arm unraveled from her waist and hugged the living daylights out of Lucy's frail body. "I'm so glad you came! I was starting to think you wouldn't!"

"I-I actually wasn't going to but Natsu wanted to come… I didn't want to hold him back from seeing his friends."

Lisanna pulled away from her and blinked a bit confused, but just laughed and sent him a pitying look. "Well I'm glad you came, Lucy! And everyone's been dying to meet you." She gestured to the side of them, and Lucy's eyes widened at the group of people who gathered around them. "Everyone, this is Lucy, Natsu's girl." Fuck yeah Lucy is his! He's glad Lisanna finally seemed to get that through her head, but he should have known it was too good to be true because Lisanna cleared her throat and smirked at him. "Sorry, I meant Natsu's friend, right Luce?"

She did not! She did not just use his nickname for her! Only he is allowed to call her that! Natsu opened his mouth to speak his mind, but Lucy soon shut him down in a matter of seconds. "Mhmm, Natsu is my first f-friend."

He's done. Natsu was tired of the looks of pity people were giving him, but the expression Gajeel and Loke sent him were the worst. They were smirking a taunting grin like they had the best thing to hold over his head now. And truthfully, they did. Natsu was way over his head when it came to the friend zone, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to get out.

Instead though, Natsu did something extremely petty, and may not mean a damn thing to Lucy, but it was the type of affection that only lovers did, so Natsu swooped his head down and kissed Lucy on the side of her neck. While his lips were still connected to Lucy's skin, he snapped his eyes over to his friends, and glared at him in a threatening way as if to say "would a friend allow them to do this?" but in Lucy's case, she would, so he just used it to his advantage. He really shouldn't complain about Lucy being so dense because it allowed him to do stuff like this.

Once Natsu pulled away, he stepped close to her again and held a hand on her waist in a challenging way. And just to add more evidence to his claim, Natsu tapped his cheek and smiled down at his girls curious eyes. "Can I have a kiss here, babe?"

Lucy looked at him oddly for a moment, but nodded, and sat up nice and straight so she could press her lips to his cheek. Natsu could have easily done what they do in all the movies and turned his head to the side so their lips met instead of just her lips to his cheek, but Natsu already thought he was going to hell for taking advantage of Lucy this much, plus, when he actually kisses her, he wants it to be special and consensual, even though Natsu is pretty sure Lucy would kiss him on the mouth if he asked. The thought just made him uneasy thinking about it.

Once Lucy was settled back in her chair, she faced his friends with a baby blush and small pout, but didn't say anything else. Natsu felt confidence swell in his chest at his friends stunned faces, but ignored them, and just turned both him and Lucy around, and went to flag down Mira, but she was already staring at them with such happiness in her eyes. "Uh… can I have some whisky?" Then he turned to Lucy and bent down a bit to talk closer to her ear. It was loud in the bar, but it wasn't so loud that she wouldn't have heard him. He just used the more noisier places as an excuse to whisper in her ear and smell her addicting scent. Honey and vanilla were great together. "You want anything, Luce?"

"D-do you have apple juice?"

Mira was taken aback at her request, and so was the person who had looped an arm around Lucy's shoulder and breathed really close to her. Natsu knew who it was because he was also close to Lucy, so he could smell the cheap liquor on her breath. "Come on, Lucy… I'll order you somethin good. You like sweet stuff? More bitter? Oh, it's only about 15 minutes till midnight so maybe not." Cana faced the barmaid, and tipped her jug of alchohol at her. "Grab the pretty lady some champagne. The most expensive shit you've got."

"You sure?" Mira raised an amused brow at her friend as she plopped one circular ice cube in a glass, then poured a decent amount of whisky on top of it. "It's expensive."

"I-I really can't—" Lucy tried to cut in, but Cana shushed her.

"Never mind… get her some Mumm Napa. It's got some fruit in it."

Giggling, Mira quickly popped the bottle, then poured the fizzling wine into a tall glass. Lucy looked puzzled when she held it in her small hand, but she seemed like she knew how to hold the glass, but also didn't drink it. Before she could say anything, Natsu grabbed Lucy's unoccupied hand and tugged her out of her stool to pull her back outside. He noticed on the tv that it was about ten minutes till the New Years and he wanted to be alone with her.

On their way out, Natsu noticed some fireworks by the back door, and despite being the firefighter he is, Natsu enjoyed catching things aflame, so he grabbed two pack of poppers, one pack of sparklers, and a lighter before he shut the door behind them. Natsu sighed in relief that they made it out without being captured, then turned to Lucy. She was looking up at the night sky with puffs of white being exhaled. Natsu didn't think she could look more precious holding the star charm on the necklace he gave her, and he approached her, but didn't speak or touch her to let Lucy think about whatever got her so entranced with stars. Her eyes searched the clear, dark sky, Natsu not sure what she was looking for, but she finally spotted it, and tugged on his sleeve.

"You see the star right there?" She pointed to the sky pretty close to the moon.

Natsu followed her finger and hummed when he thought he found it. "The bright one?"

"Yes, it's actually Venus. I always believed mom became one with Venus after she died. In astrology, Venus is the planet of love and money. Two things mom had plenty of, but that's just the beginning of it. She was a Libra, and everything about mom could be found in Venus…"

She still wasn't looking at him, and despite the fact that she had finished, it didn't sound like Lucy would mind him asking questions. He did notice that she said her mom died, though Natsu wouldn't bring that up. He wanted to ask more things about Lucy. "Is that why you love stars so much? Because of your mom?"

"Mhmm," Lucy finally looked at him and smiled faintly. "Mom taught me everything about astronomy and astrology."

Natsu let her words die down as he took a sip of his whisky. It was pretty smooth down his throat, but not as smooth as he's ever tasted. That shit was expensive.

"What sign are you?"

"I'm a cancer." But before Natsu could question her about it, Lucy pointed at the boxes in his hand. "What are those?"

"These?" Natsu held up the poppers and sparklers and raised a brow at her. "You've never done sparklers?" When Lucy shook her head, Natsu sighed at his naïve girl and set his and Lucy's drink on the ground. He quickly pulled two sparklers out, and handed one to Lucy, then lit the one in his hand with the lighter he brought out. It immediately flashed with little bursts of light and sparks, and Lucy watched in wonder at the magic he was showing her. He made shapes in the air, but they quickly disappeared. So he didn't stop himself from slowly writing the words "I love you" before the sparkler burnt out right at the end, leaving a smoky smell behind.

He grinned at her and quickly flicked the lighter on for Lucy to start her sparkler, and Natsu had never seen Lucy so eager to do something before. Once it lit, Lucy didn't jump and wave it around like he thought she would. She just stood there with it held two feet away and watched it spark. The light made her beautiful face glow, and the cold breeze picked up so the baby hairs on her neck blew in the wind. Natsu never thought something so simple as a girl watching a sparkler would be so breathtaking. The way she looked in her clothes, her soft hair, her eyes which looked lost in thought, but also blank and sorrowful. His own eyes glanced down at her plump lips stained with a rosy lipgloss, and he didn't stop himself from approaching her from behind, and pressing his hand to her hip. Lucy just shifted slightly in acknowledgment when he kissed at her bare neck right where her shoulder starts, then moved his lips down and around towards her collarbone. Her skin was soft beneath his lips, and he took a deep inhale of her scent again so he could remember this in case he's not in the situation to touch her like this again for the rest of the night. Though Natsu knew he shouldn't be able to do this to begin with because they weren't in a relationship.

He heard the count down begin from thirty inside, and Lucy turned around with her burnt out sparkler in her hand to look up at him curiously. He's tired of those eyes looking at him in curiosity, like she doesn't understand why he's doing these things. It made Natsu a bit frustrated, despite how he knows it's for the best for now. But that didn't stop him from cupping her jaw and stepping so close that he could feel the shiver come off her body from being so could out.

"It's almost New Years, Luce. Can I be your first kiss?" _And the only one you kiss for the rest of your life._

Lucy looked hesitant for a second but nodded with a baby blush, then held onto the front of his shirt like she always does when they get close like this. Natsu liked the way her small fingers felt scraping against him, but he didn't divulge on it much because cheers sounded inside the bar, so he quickly pressed his lips to Lucy's and melted at how nice they were. It was soft, and their lips made a quiet noise when they pulled away. The people inside started to run out of the guild, a few choosing to come to the back like them, but most enjoying the fireworks out front with loud screams giggles coming from his friends.

All Natsu could do was look down at Lucy and her eyes, which sparkled so bright for the first time. She smiled up at him and squeezed her fingers into his chest. "Make a wish."

But Natsu already did.

 _I wish to be with you for the rest of my life._

 **so what'd you think? This is part one of New Years Like I said above, and is on the more softer side. More shit will go down next chapter and Lucy and gray will talk for the first time. I'm excited for that ^^ please comment, they mean the world to me! I decided to reply to comments, and if you commented on another one of my recent updates, but haven't received a message yet, don't worry friend. I will get to it, I just have to sit down and do it. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello! Happy New Years everybody! Ugh, I need to get back to writing again because I miss it. Few things about this chapter... one, there is attempted rape and Lucy gets... idk how to describe it. Just if you're sensitive about that, be carful. It's after the part Natsu walks away from the table, if you want to skip it. Gray is in this chapter too... there's more to him than meets the eye so we'll see if you can figure out his reasoning and what he's thinking. I think I made it pretty obvious though. I think that's it- oh! Somebody... please write a fic! I have enough stories and don't wanna write another because I'm not very familiar with the movie but somebody has to write a Peter Pan AU. Can you imagine it? Neverland is Fairy Tail... Natsu takes Lucy back with him and they fight the evil on the island (I'm thinking tenrou island). Like FUCK somebody write, I'm begging you, if it hasn't been done. And if it has, please tell me what the story is called because I gotta know. And if it hasn't, people need to get on it. Okay, I'm done complaining, so have fun.**

Natsu was sitting at a table with Lucy at his side and a new glass of whisky in his hand. Lucy seemed comfortable next to him, but he found it odd that she hasn't even taken a sip of her champagne. Does she not drink? Natsu didn't mind either way, and he never expected Lucy to be like this, but she was a prostitute and they have a bad rep with drugs and alcohol. If Natsu has learned anything from Lucy though, it's not to listen to stereotypes because there's so much more than meets the eye, especially with prostitution. Like what Gray assumed, not all prostitutes enjoy having sex— well, Natsu assumes most don't. He's sure Lucy treated it like a job, and not like she was doing something extremely intimate with strangers. At least that's how he likes to look at it or else the thought of it would drive him insane.

He knew Lucy didn't enjoy having sex though, and that surprising concerned him. It's not that Lucy acts slutty because she certainly doesn't, but after he met Lucy, Natsu may have looked into prostitution on the internet and some things he read concerned him. One article he found said many of the things he believed— that prostitutes don't enjoy having sex and somehow ended up doing something that makes Natsu's heart break, especially thinking about that being Lucy's case. He just hopes she wasn't sexually abused because he read that a lot of prostitutes have had their life derailed by that, but end up having to support themselves doing the things their most scared of. But thankfully, that didn't quite make sense in Lucy's case. Prostitutes who have been raped would probably shy away from intimate touch while not on the job, but Lucy doesn't seem to care when he touches her romantically. He would never take advantage of her— okay, maybe he would because he does practically every day, but he wouldn't somehow trick her into having sex no matter how much he may want to do those sorts of things with her. She just… didn't seem scared to be touched like someone who was raped probably would be, but Natsu has never been in that situation before so he isn't the best judge. He really hopes he's just reading too much into things, but he can't help but be concerned because it's been about a month and a half since they met but Lucy has still told him practically nothing about herself. He's still so in the dark with a lot of things, and it's frustrating, but he wasn't about to rush her and lose all the trust he's gained. He'll let her take her time opening up to him, no matter how impatient he may be.

"So, Lucy…" Lisanna trailed off across from her while looking down at her untouched flute of champagne. "Do you not drink?" She took a sip of her own cocktail to get the point across and shot a look to Cana who was pouting next her. She was pretty waisted and it was only about one in the morning. Natsu didn't know how he'll be able to handle it if all his friends get a little past the stage of tipsy like Cana. After all, he wasn't drinking much tonight since he had to watch over Lucy. No amount of ridicule from his friends will budge him on that decision.

"Yeah, Lucy…" Cana frowned at her and slumped her chest onto the table like she was trying to seduce her. Natsu faintly wondered if she's ever been with a girl while on the job. She probably has, but that didn't make him feel anything except heartbreak. "You don't wanna hurt my feelings, right?"

"I-I've never had alcohol before…"

The three of them at the table blinked in surprise. Never? Not even a sip? Natsu stared at her long and hard. "A-are you not allowed to for some reason? Were your parents super strict or something?"

Now it was Lucy who blinked up at him and she shook her head. "No… Well, papa is awfully strict, and he never allowed me to drink, but that's not why I don't. It's just the law."

The law…? Oh, fuck. Wait a minute…

"Luce…" she continued to stare up at him, waiting for his question. "How old are you?"

"19."

What the fuck?! No! There's no way! This doesn't make any sense… she seems way to mature to be only 19 and she looks his age, and he's 25! Oh no… is— is this okay? He knows she's over 18 because she was a fucking prostitute, but 6 years… that's a lot, considering she's only 19. Six may seem like a small number if Lucy was 25 and he was 31, but… fuck… he's taken advantage of a 19 year old so many times. But then something else popped into his brain, something that made his gut wrench in unease.

"When did you become a prostitute?"

"When I was 18."

No… no. This made his heart hurt. She couldn't have been so young, this makes him extremely upset thinking about. Just the thought of it made him wrap his arms around her small frame and pull her into his chest. He could feel her head shift to look up at him, but Natsu wouldn't let her pull away enough for her to meet his gaze. He just squeezed her so tight in his arms and kissed her hair over and over. It didn't matter how old she was, he didn't give a damn, even if he gets judged for it. He loves her with all his damn heart and what's morally or socially acceptable didn't mean a thing to him. This girl is who he wants to protect with all his heart and body, and he will. He'll love her to their next lifetime, and even after that. No matter what the circumstances are. It doesn't matter to him.

"Luce…" he breathed then finally pulled away enough so their eyes locked. She looked thoroughly confused and like being forced into prostitution because of no other choice at the age of 18 wasn't a big deal. He couldn't stop the words from coming out. He had to know, even if she didn't answer him or gets upset that he asked. He couldn't control how concerned he was anymore. "What happened to you? Why were you given no other choice than to become a prostitute? Why aren't you living with your dad anymore? What happened? I-I need to know."

Natsu's eyes widened as she stared up at him in shock, but that wasn't what concerned him. She looked terrified… not of him, but of something… someone. Natsu doesn't know who, but somebody hurt her, she was terrified of this person and they were keeping her like this. They scared her, they stopped her from calling someone for help. They manipulated her and made her think this was all her fault. He could feel it, and it infuriated him. He needed to know who hurt his girl so he could do the same to them ten times over. But he wouldn't be able to hurt them like they did to Lucy. Because they had some psychological hold on her that left her lips sealed and mind terrified to defy this asshole. He couldn't do a damn thing and he felt helpless. He had no idea what to do.

Natsu quickly stood from the bench and walked away with his drink. He needed a moment to breathe. Clear his head and calm down.

Lucy just sat there and watched him leave, her hands trembling and eyes starting to water. Lisanna quickly reached a hand across the table to squeeze hers but it didn't help. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she stood up as well with her chest heaving, then quickly shimmied through the crowed to find the door. Her mind was blank, and her eyes begun to fog out on the dance floor.

Lucy felt a hand on her forearm pull her back, and she brightened, thinking Natsu came back for her, but this didn't feel right. Natsu was never this harsh while holding her, and his hands were much warmer when he touched her like she may break if he held on too tight. She turned around and stared up at the man holding her arm with dead, sorrowful eyes, but didn't say anything. The mans grip on her was tight and it almost made her wince. She's gotten so used to Natsu holding her so gently that she almost forgot how awful men can be. Not her papa though. He was just sad so she understood when he needed to grab her unlike Natsu does.

"Ashley…" the man who held her was maybe around Natsu's age and she recognized him as one of her clients at work. It was obvious by the name he called her, but Natsu got her out of that job so she had no reason to associate herself with him anymore.

"I don't work as a prostitute anymore."

"That's great," he smiled sinfully, and dropped his hand down to toy with her hip. "That means I won't have to pay you for your services."

She didn't say anything and just took a step back away from him, but when she turned to run, she bumped into another man she didn't recognize. "Not so fast girly. You're coming with us."

Her vision started to blur as her eyes clouded over into those big, dead eyes she had when she met Natsu. Her arms dropped down to her side lifelessly, and her feet dragged when the man behind her grabbed her hand and guided it back so she was touching him. She was just shutting herself down as a stray tear dropped from her eye. The other man positioned himself behind her, her back pressed against him, and his hands touching her body in places she never wanted to be touched again besides by a special person, but she was just gone. Her mind was cold and her hand was slack on the man, making him groan in frustration, then shove her hand down his pants. The dance floor was so pack that nobody even noticed him or the other guy touching between her thighs or groping her breasts. She felt nothing, everything was blank and her ears were ringing.

All of a sudden, she felt the man pull away from her hand and she heard a sharp cry, then a moment later, the man behind her was no longer there. Lucy didn't even look. She just dropped her knees to the ground with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breath shook, and she blocked everything out. The multicolored lights, the vibrating base, and even the gentle hand that was resting on her shoulder. Lucy didn't look though, didn't even acknowledge the person calling out her name. Her tears were never ending.

Cold hands cupped her cheeks and she was forced to look up at a man with dark hair like mama's night sky she loved so much. Her eyes were looking at him, but weren't really absorbing. All she saw was his dark hair, and his lips which were moving.

"—okay?"

The last word registered in her mind, but she knew what he asked. Lucy nodded, but tears were still trickling down her face and making her chest kind of itchy and her hands trembled into the wood floor.

The man stared at her for a long moment before he stood up, then bent over so he picked her up bridal carry. Her one hand dropped down, hanging lifelessly at her side and the other one felt like a hundred pounds in her lap. The man took her to the back of the guild and into an office where he set her down on a nice chair, then quickly left to retrieve something. Her mind was numb and Lucy didn't know how long he was gone before he was back with a glass of water and some crackers for her to eat.

"Here."

Lucy nodded her thanks, then took a small sip of water, but didn't touch the crackers. The raven haired man sat on the desk in front of her as she folded her legs in on themselves and curled herself into a ball. "Natsu?"

"I don't know where he went. I looked everywhere for him."

A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek and she sniffled. "Mad…"

"Hmm?"

"H-he's mad at me."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He scratched his neck awkwardly, and stared down at her, but Lucy didn't meet his gaze. "He's probably just mad at himself. He tends to do that when things are out of his control."

She didn't say anything for a moment before she finally looked up at him to meet his gaze. Gray's breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she was even while crying.

"Name?"

He pointed a finger to himself and she nodded. It made his heart drop because he thought she already knew who he was and was acting normally around him, despite what he said to her. It made him nervous and look away from her. "I-It's Gray."

She stared at him for a long moment but it felt like she was just looking right through him. He understood what Natsu said to him those few weeks ago. She really does have something in her past because this wasn't normal. She and those two men were in the middle of a crowed. Lucy could have easily called out for help, but she just shut herself down and treated it like it was normal. He was just as curious as Natsu was about why she's like this and what's happened that makes her so closed off and unable to speak about her past. And it wasn't like what those two men were doing was normal, it was like she didn't have a voice to defy them. Like she can't control anything in her life. It made him frown and reach out to cup her shoulder. She didn't flinch and just stared up at him with those same dead looking eyes he's seen for so long.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I know it's not true and I was just…" Gray cleared his throat and looked away. "I took my frustrations out on you. I shouldn't have done that." Lucy nodded once with her legs still pulled to her chest. He let his fingers linger on her bicep before he pulled away completely and faced her again. "So what's the deal with you and Natsu anyways…?" She blinked once in confusion so he moved his gaze away again with an awkward blush. "Like are you together or…?"

"We live together."

"I-I know that!" His cheeks flushed a bit at what he was about to ask. "B-but do you always let him touch you like he does?"

"Is it odd?"

He stared at her with a bewildered expression. "Y-you don't know?" She shook her head, causing gray to sigh with a hand brought to his lips. His eyes were looking at the wall to the left of him and he had a small blush on his cheeks. "D-do you let anybody hold your hand or kiss anyone's cheek?"

When he looked back at her, she just shrugged a bit. "If they ask."

His eyes widened in shock. So… if he asked if she'd kiss him, then would she do it? Is this how Natsu is so… close to her? Has he just been touching her knowing full well that she would let anyone do it? Should he test it out?

He cleared his throat and shook his leg up and down in anxiety. "C-can I uh… hold your hand?"

Her head slightly tilted to the side, but she nodded and held the small thing out. He greedily took it in both of his and his heart fluttered in his chest. Over a year later and he's finally holding her hand. He has to savor this.

"How do you feel about Natsu?"

She blinked once again and stared up at him with those same chocolate eyes that were still so dead inside. "He's my friend."

"So you don't like him romantically?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

He sighed but dropped the subject, and just ran his thumb over her smooth skin. She was really soft, and as pale as snow. Just as beautiful as when he first saw her.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are… you okay?"

Her eyes still stared at him but flickered over to the door for a moment. "Natsu's mad at me." He rolled his eyes, but didn't let go of her hand. "I should go find him."

Her legs dropped to the floor, but Gray quickly stood up and kept her in place. "Stay here and I'll go look for him."

He didn't give her time to respond and just left with the door slamming behind him. He felt frustrated, but he knew she needed Natsu so he looked around the bar and spotted the pink haired idiot asking people if they've seen Lucy. He approached the pyromaniac firefighter and grabbed his forearm when he was too busy to notice him coming. Natsu whipped his heard around to him and quickly latched both hands onto his biceps. "Have you seen Luce?!"

Gray nodded. "She's in gramps' office." Natsu dashed forward, but Gray grabbed his arm to keep him from going. "Calm down! You need to know what happened before you go in there."

That shut him right up and kept him still so Gray released his arm and explained the whole story about what happened and what he saw. Instead of anger like Gray assumed, he looked completely guilty. Gray crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him blankly. "She said you were mad at her but I'm guessing it was actually your fault, right?"

Natsu's eyes snapped up to his. "S-she thinks I'm mad at her?" He apparently wasn't asking for his opinion because he was making his way back towards gramps' office without him even confirming it again. Once they were both in the office again with the door shut behind them, Natsu approached her quickly and kneeled down to the floor in front of her. He stared up into her dead eyes and held both her small hands to get Lucy's attention. She finally seemed to realize he was there and Lucy smiled at him in a way that made Gray jealous. He's never seen her smile. Not once since he saw her a year ago.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Natsu shook his head profusely and squeezed both her hands tightly. "This isn't your fault Luce. I shouldn't have left you like that." Natsu looked back at him with a very concerned expression. "How long has her eyes been like this?"

Gray stared at her for a long moment. Her eyes were always clouded over like that since the day he first saw her. "Since I saw her with those two guys."

Natsu cursed and quickly stood on his knees so he was closer to her face. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and ran his thumbs under her eyes. "I'm not made at you, Luce. I was mad at somebody else and just needed to calm down."

"B-but you said all that stuff and— and I thought… I thought you—"

"Shh," Natsu leaned in closer so his face was just inches from hers. He remembers how they kissed when the clock struck midnight and his how her eyes were finally shining as bright as Natsu hoped they would. Would kissing her again make her eyes brighter somehow? He definitely wasn't against the idea and it's not like Lucy would care so there's no reason he shouldn't try. "Can I kiss you, Luce?"

She stared at him for a long moment before her eyes looked to the side with a little tint of pink on her cheeks. She curtly nodded once then leaned into him with her eyes fluttering closed. Natsu took that as an all clear and gently pressed his lips to her soft ones. He felt his heart echo in his chest and Lucy pursed her pouty lips slightly as he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer with his other hand on her waist. Instead of just a soft press of their lips together, they actually kissed and he didn't do all the work. Lucy kissed him back, and leaned in whenever they pulled away. It was getting more passionate, and just when he was about to pull Lucy off the chair and into his lap, her chair suddenly rolled away from him and he was left looking like an idiot with his hands holding where Lucy just was. His eyes snapped open and he glared at Gray who pulled her away in the first place.

"Can you not start making out while I'm still in here?"

"Then leave." Natsu scuffed. "Why'd you have to ruin it for all of us."

Now it was Gray who scuffed. "You mean I ruined it for you. Lucy will do anything anyone asks her so don't think you're special."

Natsu was taken aback because how in the hell did Gray figure that out? Did Lisanna tell him? No… Lisanna may get in his way at times, but he knows she's actually cheering for him and wouldn't tell anyone that. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the popsicle. "Why do you care? You were an asshole the second you saw her, so you have no right to be so concerned."

"You're taking advantage of her!"

"I literally asked if I could kiss her and she said yes!"

Natsu finally moved his gaze to Lucy's and his eyes widened at what he saw. Forget Gray, her eyes were starting to clear. He grabbed her chair and rolled her back over, not even looking at Gray while he addresses him. "Leave. She's getting happy so I'm kissing her again. If you have a problem, then go! I don't want you watching like a creep anyways!"

Natsu ignored Gray who didn't budge from his place, and tenderly brushed the hair out of her eyes. She didn't meet his gaze for a moment and it made him concerned, but when she finally did, Lucy gave him a cute pout and nervously fiddled with his fingers on her lap. "Luce… are you feeling better?" She nodded. "Can I keep kissing you?" She nodded again.

Natsu kissed her so fast and hard the chair practically ran over Gray as he pushed it against the wall. One of his forearms were pinning her against the back of the chair and the other hand was cupping her jaw tenderly. For a moment, Lucy just gasped, but her small fingers eventually slid up his neck and she buried her fingers in his wild hair. He loved the way she tugged at his strands as their lips kissed repeatedly, but never used tongue. It was passionate and hungry, and it made his heart pound. His hand slid up to to rub his thumb across her skin tenderly, and he heard a noise of content mumble against his lips. Natsu pulled away to catch is breath and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Lucy blinked her eyes open, and he grinned when they were completely clear and shining the brightest he's ever seen.

"Lucy…"

"Hmm?"

"What am I to you?"

She stared at him oddly for a moment and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You're my first friend."

Gray snickered, but Natsu ignored him and hung his head low in defeat.

Fuck his life so hard.

 **Okay. I'm responding to all comments down here because I was too lazy to respond to you guys through pm. I really wish I could respond to comments directly because I would have done this ages ago.**

 **XxBlue-ButterflyxX: Gray was keeping on the down low. Have any guesses why? ;)**

 **Firefly9917: you think she's in love with Natsu after this chapter? She obvious doesn't realize it if she is ;)**

 **agnes: lol**

 **suzukimana597: Natsu's kind of in the friend zone? Like he's in the friend zone but also not... Lucy needs to get her shit together lol**

 **Everybody else who commented... thank you! I didn't know what else to say besides thank you so I just left it at that. Hope it's cool.**

 **question time! What do you think about Gray and everything he's done in this story thus far. Have any theories? *wiggle eyebrows***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the short chapter. I know some of you were a little uncomfortable about Natsu kissing Lucy, but that happened for a reason. He had to cross the line so they could form a new one with different boundaries and move forward with their feelings. I hope you guys have fun reading... oh and btw... is there like a button I can click where I make comments not show up in the comments? Because I just updated blurry lines a few days ago and none of the comments are showing up. I got an email but it's not on the fic. It's bothering me lol. I didn't see anything button that o clicked that could have done that but I don't know this site very well, so if you know what I did then please tell me. Okay, have fun!**

It was love at first sight.

Gray first saw her when he took a moment to get some fresh air on a Saturday night at Fairy Tail. He had drank a decent amount and Natsu being an idiot didn't put him in a good mood, so he took a breather. He first saw her about a year ago. It was a chilly fall day, and he noticed a girl wearing next to nothing being tugged down the street rather roughly. She didn't have an expression, she didn't look scared, but she did look tired… just so tired. But she was beautiful… Long, blonde hair like silk slipping down her back, and such a beautiful face with a petite nose and soft curves. Her body wasn't something he could pass up either, but she also looked so thin… like she hasn't eaten properly in a long time and it made Gray frown. He wasn't an idiot though and knew exactly what she was. The low cut shirt she wore and booty shorts with tights underneath spoke volumes about her occupation, but he never did anything about it.

Whenever he was at Fairy Tail late at night, he would always take a moment to step outside and hope that maybe she would walk by. He was disappointed when she didn't, but when she did, his heart would pound so hard in his chest and he would stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He figured her schedule out and would always be sure to be there when she would get tugged past him by whatever asshole was taking her home tonight. It made him angry and extremely uncomfortable, but he never did anything about it.

Fast forward to the day everything changed. He was outside, knowing full well that she would walk past any minute, but it happened to be the same time Natsu and the rest of his friends were leaving the bar. When Natsu first saw her being tugged rather roughly, Gray knew he saw red, just like him. But he actually acted on it. He tugged the mans arm who was taking her home and paid the girl he liked so much to come with him instead. Gray immediately felt so mad at himself because he should have done that. He should have done something about it, but he always just watched her like a secret admirer. Gray was pissed that Natsu took her so easily, and he knew they were in contact because Natsu stopped coming to Fairy Tail for a little.

When he and Lucy (which Natsu had told him her name) came to Fairy Tail for the first time, with their fingers laced together and Lucy looking so much better than he's ever seen, Gray lashed out at her. He was mad at himself though, mad that he didn't make the first move because that should have been him. He should have been the one holding her hand because he loved her first. Gray said something he immediately regretted, and he regreted it even more when he saw beautiful tears slip down her cheeks, and she ran out of the room. Natsu immediately followed after, making sure to send him a death glare before he left. The whole bar was silent for a moment before Ezra practically killed him for saying something so insensitive. Gray didn't fight back… he didn't deny that he did something so horrible and just took the beating. And he did the same with Natsu's.

Gray didn't know what to do when Natsu stormed into the guild the next day. It made him regret what he said even more, but it also made him heartbroken because Natsu really did care about her. He cared about her enough to fight for her sake, something Gray never did. Natsu started saying stuff about Lucy's broken past and how he knows nothing about her, and it was true… he knew nothing but he said something so horrible to the person he loves. Gray wanted Natsu to beat him up. He was happy Natsu did such a thorough job because he deserved every punch he gave him. But that doesn't mean he wasn't heart broken.

It didn't help that the whole guild supported Natsu and Lucy and would always tell each other everything they learn about the two. Wendy went on and on about how nice she was and how great of cook she was and Lisanna loved her as well. It just wasn't fair. That should be him and Lucy, not Natsu and Lucy, but he never did anything about her horrible life, unlike Natsu who asked her to move in. And she agreed.

It hurt his heart, but he was done sitting around and doing nothing.

* * *

The next few days were quite pleasant between him and Lucy. Natsu made sure to love her extra after something so terrifying happened to her, and he made sure to reassure her that whatever happened wasn't her fault and that people still cared about her. She was back to normal after about a week, but when he says normal, he means her semi happy place. She wasn't smiling as often as she had been and she didn't seem quite as excited about things that she used to be.

He invited Lisanna to come over, hoping she would cheer her up. Maybe some female time would help her, and it seemed to be helping. Natsu wasn't allowed in the room so he was stuck glaring at Lisanna from the kitchen. If he knew she was going to ban him, he wouldn't have invited her over in the first place. Lucy kept peeking over at him for a moment with a small blush, but she would always look away bashfully and wave her hands a bit in front of her. God she looked gorgeous. Lucy was seriously so beautiful and breathtaking. She looked really cozy and comfy with a pair of black joggers, a grayish-blue tank top that was loose on her small body, and a long white cardigan that looked super warm that went down to her calves. She looked comfortable on the couch all curled up into a ball with a nest of blankets and Plue squeezed to her chest.

He watched them converse longer. Whatever Lisanna was saying seemed to be something Lucy didn't want to believe or at least something she didn't understand. She kept looking over at him though, and it took a lot to try and pretend he wasn't trying to decipher whatever they were talking about.

Before he knew it, Lisanna was coming over to him, and Natsu couldn't help but hold in a breath at what she maybe found out. He hopes it wasn't anything bad and that she wasn't relapsing because of those two assholes. She came over with a scowl directed at him and stood at the kitchen counter across from him. "So… what'd she say?"

"It's your fault, Natsu."

H-his fault? What did he do? "I… don't understand. I cheered her up."

"And she's confused. Lucy was a prostitute, Natsu. I'm sure she's used to being touched when she doesn't like it. It just scared her because she didn't have to do it. She's honestly fine now about that, but you confused her." Natsu's brows furrowed, casing Lisanna to sigh. "Look, Natsu… Gray told everyone how she lets you touch her because she lets everyone touch her. You are the same as those assholes. Do you want to be in the same boat as the people who used her for prostitution?"

"Fuck no!" Natsu recoiled and looked down at his hands a bit disturbed. "D-does she think I'm like all those other guys?"

"No, of course not." She moved her hair out of her eyes and reached a hand out to stroke his arm up and down. It made Natsu snap his gaze up to her, and he moved his arm out of her reach with an uncomfortable expression. "Normally, if I were to touch you like that, you would think I was into you, right?"

"Yeah?" He didn't get where she was going with this. "So what, I don't touch Lucy anymore than that. It's always consensual and I never have any indecent thoughts about taking advantage of her like those other guys do."

"Okay… but the difference is, you may know what a romantic touch is, but Lucy doesn't. You kissed her and she's confused. I tried to explain to her that the way you touch her means something romantic, but she denied it. She thinks it's normal Natsu. She's used to being touched, so if you want to go forward with her, you need to explain to her that the way you feel about her is more than friendship. And you also need to explain to her that she can't let other guys touch her. She may reject you for a while, but I guarantee she will allow you to touch her again, and she will know exactly what you touching her means."

Well, he guesses that makes sense, but that doesn't make it any easier to say. Natsu loves her. How does he confess his love to a girl? He's never done it before and it honestly scared him a bit. There's always the possibility that she won't like him back, but she did seem to enjoy kissing him, even though she didn't understand it.

"Ugh," Natsu sighed, but leaned an elbow against the counter with a hand on his forehead. "Fucking fine… I'll tell her, but you gotta leave."

"That's fine." Lisanna strolled away from the kitchen and into the living area. She leaned over to give her a hug, which Lucy gladly took, then stood up with Plue clutched to her chest and the blanket around her shoulders. Natsu yelled goodbye but didn't see her out the door. He had to prepare himself.

Once Lucy was back, Natsu nearly choked. Damn Lisanna. She get Lucy looking like a bride with the white blanket placed on her head like a vail, and her hair was out of her ponytail and flowed down naturally. Natsu swallowed hard, but patted the spot next to him which Lucy cuddled up into like it was her natural habitat and told her they needed to talk. Once she was settled, he leaned back against the couch, trying to seem casual, despite how nervous he was. Lucy tilted her head to the side with curious eyes, but didn't say anything and just waited patiently.

"So, uh… Lisanna told me you were confused… a-about the kiss." She nodded once confirming what he said, but Lucy didn't look embarrassed and just held Plue tightly. "I just wanted you ta know that I don't see ya like those other guys who used you. I-I actually really like ya, Luce. I kissed you because I want to be more than friends."

"I don't understand."

Of course she doesn't. Now he'll have to repeat himself all over again and probably go more into his feelings for her. It made him embarrassed. "What are you confused about?"

"W-well, uh… I don't really get what you mean. I like you too… you're really nice and my first friend, but more than friends… what does that mean?"

She's so innocent and adorable, but he didn't want her this way at this certain moment. He wishes she would understand, but he guesses he should use examples. "Okay... so if we were just friends, I wouldn't hold your hand or caress your cheek. Only people who have romantic feelings do that stuff." Lucy slowly nodded, but he could still she didn't quite understand. "You see, Luce… I care about you more than those guys who paid to have you. Did they hold your hand tenderly like I do or touch your cheek like you mean the world to them?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment but shook her head no. "They were always very rough."

"Mhmm," he leaned forward with his hand coming up to cup her cheek and smiled at her so softly. "I touch you like I love you, b-because I do. I want to spend my life with you. You're so beautiful and kind, and I just want to cradle you in my arms forever." Lucy blushed and it made Natsu bite back a smirk. "Do you understand, Luce?"

She curtly nodded but fumbled with Plue. "H-how did you know that you felt that way?"

"Because… you make me happy, and I love to see you happy. I want to touch you like you're precious, and I don't know… I can just feel it in here." He moved the hand on her cheek to his chest and pointed a thumb to his heart. "You can feel it in there… fluttering, echoing. It makes you excited."

"I see…" Lucy nodded then tilted her head to the side. "Do I love you like you love me?"

Such a dense little cutie. She definitely makes his heart flutter. "I can't answer that for you. Only you can."

"I-I don't know…"

"That's okay, Luce. I can be patient. I'm sorry I touched you like I have been and been taking advantage of you, I just couldn't help it."

"I… don't mind." Lucy blushed as his eyes widened, but she continued before he could even asked her. "I… d-don't mind when you touch me. It makes me feel light… like I'm floating."

"Do you feel that way when other guys touch you?"

"No."

Natsu couldn't control it this time. He smirked and leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed in confidence. So she did feel something for him, she just still doesn't understand it yet. He can be patient… he doesn't want to rush her like he has been. He understands what Lisanna and Gray have said. She may like him, but Lucy doesn't realize it. She doesn't know what the feeling is so she doesn't understand. He'll have to get the girls to talk to her about her feelings because they're better at explaining stuff like that, and he's sure she'd trust them as a source more than him. There was still one more task he had to complete though.

"Luce... I don't want you to let anyone touch you unless you want to be touched by them. You aren't a prostitue anymore, you shouldn't be used to doing everything anyone asks of you. I know I took advantage of you and I'm sorry, but you don't have to put up with being touched by somebody you don't want to anymore. Even me." Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Natsu cut her off and reached his hand out to hold hers, but he hesitated and let his hand fall back into his lap. "If somebody makes you uncomfortable, you can say no, Luce. You don't have to put up with it like you did with those two creeps. If you don't like it, fight back, call out for help, scream. You don't have to submit, you shouldn't submit. You are your own person who can say no."

Wow, Natsu didn't know he was so serious about saying this until now. Maybe he wouldn't be able to touch her like he has been, but now she knows to let nobody touch her. It's honestly worth it. Yeah, he's upset that he can't hold her hand or caress her cheek, but she knows that she doesn't have to take crap from anyone, including him. He'll make sure to make her crave his touch, though. She'll be happy when he finally holds her hand or kisses her cheek. It may take a while but it's worth it.

Lucy is worth the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, hello... I was fucking** **excited to write this chapter last night. I was laying in bed when the first part of this chapter popped in my head and I had to write it down before I forgot. Today was kind of a busy day though so writing was a bit of a challenge, but I did it! And I love this chapter! Okay, have fun... and tell me what you think! I think I'm a creative genius, man... (I'm quoting Kanye) lol just kidding, but Ya know I am a Gemini and us Geminis have got enough confidence to share. Everyone hates us though... like man, we're great... maybe a little psychotic at times *ahem* Donald trump and Kanye west definitely aren't geminis *ahem* but we know we're crazy and we're fun. And I talk a lot, I mean obviously ^^ lol. Anyways, have fun! Btw I know I don't have a filter... it's one of my many flaws**

Natsu walked past the front door with his phone opened to Snapchat and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Lucy never seemed to care when he walked around shirtless, but he would notice her eyes lingering at times so he tends to walk around like this a lot more often than when he lived alone. He was just passing by the door to head to the living room when he noticed Lucy slipping her boots on and wrapping her scarf around her neck. She looked cute all bundled up in her furry coat, but it was a bit odd for Lucy to leave without him, unless she was going grocery shopping. But she tends to do that during the week and it was Sunday afternoon.

His brows furrowed and he leaned against the wall to stare at her a bit curiously. "Where ya headed, Luce?"

She popped her head up to look at him, her unchanging eyes staring at his chest and firm tummy for a moment before Lucy finally met his gaze. She didn't look flustered, but it also seemed like she wanted to look back down at his body. It made Natsu smirk.

"To look for a job."

Natsu nodded, happy she was going through with it, but a wonderful idea suddenly popped into his head. He started recording a Snapchat video while he moved his other hand up to kiss his fingers, then blew it in Lucy's direction and in the cameras view. "Good look, boo."

She just stared at him long and hard, not seeming to understand what he just did. It made him sigh because that was not the video he has hoping for but he could still make this work.

"Luce, what are you doing?!" He stood up straight, mock panic clouding his voice.

"W-what?" She looked alarmed and stared at him in worry.

"You need to catch it! Quick before it flys away!"

"C-catch what?" She was now looking around in fear, her hands protectively coming up to block her head from whatever was supposedly coming. "What should I be catching?!"

"It's going to the window! Get it before it flys out, Luce!"

"H-how do I grab it?!" She ran over to the window in the living room, hands flying around in panic and eyes searching desperately for what she's looking for or what she can catch it with. "I don't understand what I'm catching!"

"Reach your hands in the air and slap them together!" Lucy did as he said, and Natsu sighed in relief dramatically. But then he paused to stare at Lucy expectingly when she looked at her hands like they were holding a nuclear bomb, but she didn't do anything else. Fake unease slipped on his face again and his voice trickled with worry. "Luce... what are you doing...?"

"W-what?" Lucy looked so confused, but she was just too cute.

"You have to kiss it!" His phone continued to record. "Before it escapes! It needs love or it will evolve into a demon! Cleanse it with your love!"

"K-kiss it?!"

"Yeah," Natsu brought a hand to his mouth dramatically and slapped it against his lips. "Go mwah!"

Lucy looked confused but brought both her hands to her lips. "Mwah!"

Natsu held a hand to his heart. The feels, man. The feels. "You're fucking adorable, Luce."

Then he ended the video and posted it to his story. What a great afternoon this turned out to be.

* * *

Lucy pouted as she stomped down the street, cheeks tinted pink from the cold, but also in embarrassment because Natsu was stupid. She thought there was some invisible demon inside the apartment, but he only tricked her to get good video material. He's stupid… stupidly handsome and attractive with his stupid nice body and stupid tan skin with his stupid pink hair which she definitely doesn't like, and his stupid smile. He's also stupid because he stopped touching her and she's lonely and he's just stupid. Natsu is stupid.

She looked around the streets in search of another store that may hire her, but Lucy wasn't sure if she would be able to find any. She's reluctant to put prostitute on her resume, plus she's never had any job her whole life so she doesn't have much experience… But Lucy is determined to get a job so she can at least take care of her needs and buy the groceries for Natsu. Lucy didn't have much money saved up and she's running short on her expenses and needs a job before she runs out completely.

She thought maybe a waitress, but they didn't seem interested. Lucy gave them her number because they said they didn't have any applications, but she wasn't expecting a call. She also thought she could work at a cute clothing store, and they gave her an application, but… Lucy just feels like they didn't like her. And then she thought this adorable little candy store would be cute… But they didn't seem interested either.

She stared at the few applications in her hands, her eyes going down to read the sticky note on one of the applications. This place was a workout center and the two twins who worked there wrote directions on how to get to the right place for the online application, but the way they wrote "we look forward to hearing from you!" didn't seem like they were really all that enthusiastic about it. They were probably just being nice because she's always been so useless and hasn't been able to do anything right. Papa never was happy with her performance no matter how hard she tries so these people will probably feel the same way.

Lucy sighed, and stuffed the applications in her bag. She was about to go home, until she noticed a quant looking bookstore called McGardern's, and thought that maybe she could find something there. The bells on the door chimed when she entered, and Lucy looked around the unique looking store with interest. "I'll be with you in a minute!" A female voice called out to her, but Lucy didn't respond, too focused on the little shop.

There seemed to be two parts to the store. One was older books that have obviously been read by many previous owners, and then there seemed to be recent books that were brand new. Lucy immediately ventured to the cookbooks and searched for any ones that caught her eye. She touched each one, scanning over each title and it's pictures, before she zeroed in on a book labeled _Hot and Spicy_. Lucy immediately picked it up and flipped through the recipes with bright pictures that made Lucy wince because they looked awfully spicy. It had pasta dishes, soups, chicken recipes and even classic foods but with a spicy twist. She tucked that one under her arm, then slid down to the dessert section to look for something for herself. A French dessert book piqued her interest with an assortment of sweets on an elegant cover. Lucy was secretly getting bored with the usual desserts and needed a challenge, and French desserts was definitely something she wanted to take on. She never gives up when it comes to her cooking or baking.

"Hi!" Lucy nearly jumped right out of her skin, and held a hand to her pounding heart to try and calm down. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Lucy turned around after a moment, finally calm enough to face the employee, and Lucy swore she's seen her before. The woman was short, shorter than Lucy with wild blue hair tucked back with an orange headband, making both colors look more vibrant. The uniform seemed to be whatever they wanted to wear because she looked comfy with some leggings and a plaid button up shirt.

When the employee saw her, she immediately stuck her hand out with wide eyes and a blinding smile. Lucy took her hand and yelped when the woman shook it excitedly. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden! And you're Lucy, right? I'm friends with Natsu and saw you at Fairy Tail when you came to visit." Then Levy frowned and suddenly looked a bit uneasy, her hand still holding hers. "Sorry about Gray… he's actually a really good guy, he just has a cold demeanor at times, that's all."

Lucy smiled a little nervously because meeting new people was always a little scary for her, but she kind of has the same feeling she has around Lisanna. Like they could be good friends... a relaxing feeling. "He already said sorry, so it's okay." Then Lucy brushed some hair behind her ear a bit bashfully and Levy finally removed her hand. "Do you happen to know any good cookbooks? I already picked these two out but was wondering if you had anymore suggestions."

Lucy showed her the Hot and Spicy book and the French dessert one, and Levy smile while tapping on the Spicy one. "Natsu will love that." Lucy blushed, but didn't say anything before Levy picked through each book and pulled out one Lucy would normally pass. She knows she's being childish, but Lucy likes to look at the pictures and this book had no pictures to be found. Not on the cover or even on the inside. "This book looks boring, but I promise it's great. I always keep one stocked on the shelves because someone is bound to buy it. After I put a new one out, it's gone within two weeks, which is short for a small bookstore like mine."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Lucy accepted the book with a smile before Levy tugged her to the front of the store where some cozy chairs were and a coffee table. Lucy sat down a bit anxiously with her toes curling and fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"Would you like some coffee, hot chocolate or hot cider, Lu-chan?"

 _Lu-chan..._ it made her heart warm… she made a new friend. "Hot chocolate please."

"Coming right up!" Levy popped the pod in the Keurig and made her some hot chocolate which she topped with marshmallows. Then she made herself a coffee with one sugar and two dollops of vanilla creamer. Levy handed Lucy the warm mug, but she immediately took it back and set it on the coffee table instead. "Take your coat off and stay a while. I've wanted to talk to you since I saw you walk in the guild with Natsu."

"O-okay." Lucy slipped her coat and scarf off and even removed her boots so she could cozy up into the chair and curl into her safe ball. Once situated, Lucy picked up her hot chocolate in both hands and brought it to her lips to smell the aroma. It was nice. "Thank you for allowing me to stay." She took a sip.

Levy smiled at her and took a sip of her own coffee. "So… what brought you to my bookstore?"

That made Lucy's heart drop. Oh no… now she can't ask for an application since Levy knows Natsu. What if she doesn't want to hire her but feels obligated to do so because she's living with Natsu. But… Lucy also wants to work here. She likes the laid back atmosphere, Lucy likes books, and she really likes Levy. But she can't possibly ask if she's hiring.

"I just…" her eyes landed on the three books on the coffee table. "…wanted some new cookbooks."

Levy nodded, but she didn't look very convinced. "Did you need help finding any others?"

"I don't think so…" does she need anymore books? "Well, maybe if you have a suggestion…"

"Let's talk more and then I'll set you up with something!" Lucy nodded happily, as Levy leaned back in her chair with a mischievous grin while taking a sip from her mug of coffee. She swallowed then set it down on the table. "So… I hear things with Natsu have taken a step forward."

Lucy blushed and looked down at her knees with fidgeting fingers. "I-I suppose… he… he told me he loves me."

"WHAT?!" Levy slammed her hands on the armrest of the chair, then leaned forward like she was on the edge of her seat. Because… well she was. "What else… tell me more."

"I-I don't know… he said he won't touch me anymore unless I want him to… a-and I do… but he said only people who like each other touch cheeks and hands and I don't know what it feels to like someone so I'm confused."

Levy looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded to herself. "I know exactly what book you should read." Then she shot up in her chair and went to the used books side of the store. Lucy watched her disappear behind a shelf, then come back a moment later with a white book labled with red lettering. Levy sat down again and kept the book to her chest so Lucy couldn't read the title, but she eventually set it on her lap and tapped it with her hand to accentuate whatever point she was making. "This book is called _How to Tell If You're Really In Love_. It sounds simple, but it's much more. I read it myself when I was denying my feelings for my current boyfriend, and the lady who donated this book said it was a very good read and helped her as well. It treats the reader like they have common sense, and handles the relationship you're looking at with maturity. It suggests you talk about your feelings and not just look to advice on those crappy websites that just say 'Does your heart beat while looking at him? Then you're definitely in love!' It makes you think about your feelings."

"Does my heart beat while looking at him?" Lucy looked away in thought but soon nodded and turned to Levy again. "Yeah, that is pretty silly, since your heart is always beating…"

Levy stared at Lucy long and hard before she sighed. She's heard how dense Lucy is, but this is just something else. Maybe some of those other sites would be better for her? This book is rather complex, so Levy isn't sure if she'll understand it…

Sighing, she stood from her chair again and reached over the front of the register to grab a pen and a pad of sticky notes. Once she wrote her name and number on the slip of paper, levy stuck it on the cover of the book, then sat back down next to Lucy and handed her the hard cover book. "I left my number in there, so don't be afraid to ask any questions you may have while reading it. And don't think you can only text or call me when you have questions about the book. Text me whenever you want about anything or nothing. I want to be friends, Lu-chan."

"O-okay, I'll be sure to contact you." Lucy then smiled and started to put her shoes back on. There's no way she can ask if she's hiring now. Levy has done so much for her, and she doesn't want to be a nuisance. "Thank you, but I should get going. It's almost evening and I want to try and make one of these new recipes for Natsu tonight."

She lookwd disappointed for a moment but nodded. "Okay!" Levy grinned and reached over to grab the cookbook she suggested then flipped through it to find a certain recipe. She stopped at one labeled Chicken and Avocado Ranch Burritos. "This is one of mine and Gajeel's favorites. It's seriously delicious!"

Lucy quickly read over the recipe and smiled. It did sound good, plus she can cook Natsu's chicken separately and add some spice. Lucy's sure he would love that. "It looks yummy." Lucy bookmarked the page, took one more gulp of her hot chocolate, then slipped her coat back on. Once she was at the registers with her four books, Levy tried to brush her off but Lucy refused to get anymore help from Natsu, even if it wasn't direct. "Let me pay, Levy... it's the least I can do for your help."

Levy sighed. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Lucy shook her head firmly, her long hair flying around, and Levy laughed as she scanned her four books and put them in a paper bag.

"Nope."

After Lucy paid, Levy ran around the counter and grabbed both her hands tightly. "I'm happy we finally got to talk."

"Me too." Lucy smiled. "I'll text you."

"Perfect." Levy pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her so hard Lucy thought she would explode. "See ya, Lu-chan."

* * *

It's been a few days since Lucy put in her job applications and Natsu has noticed she's started to get a little down. Natsu is perfectly content taking care of her and and buying her everything she wants, but Lucy wasn't okay with that and she refused to ask for anyone's help. He asked her why she didn't mention the job to Levy because Natsu was sure Levy would love to have her there, but Lucy said she wanted to do everything on her own. He guesses it makes sense. Lucy is living with him now, he practically takes care of her, and she's friends with all his friends, so he understands how she would want something of her own. Natsu is positive that all the expensive items she has were gifted to her as well, so nothing that she owns is something she's bought with her own money, except maybe her phone and furniture, but even then Natsu knows she's not very proud of her non high-tech phone and mismatched furniture.

The good thing though is that Natsu is here for her, and yes… Lucy might be upset that he'll have to buy her everyday essentials, but he can afford it so there's no rush for Lucy to find a job. Meaning it's not like they're broke. She has time to look and find a job that's suitable to her. Lucy told him she's never had a real job before so she didn't have anything to put on her resume besides her high school diploma. She doesn't have college, community service, a part time job on the weekends… she has nothing. And prostitution was not a smart thing to put on your job applications.

"Luce…" he was sitting at the bar while he watched her make them some crepes, Lucy's skilled fingers twirling the wooden stick with a long flat end around and around until the crepe was thin. She looked up at him for a moment to tell him she was listening. "Why don't you apply to cook food somewhere? You're such a great cook, and make the best desserts on the planet."

"You're giving me too much credit."

Except he's not. She seriously the best cook… she makes the best food he's ever eaten and Natsu has eaten at a tone of restaurants before. He sucks at cooking, so before Lucy came into his life, he would get takeout, eat at the guild, or force one of his friends to come to a restaurant with him. Lucy thinks she's causing him problems but she's actually saving him money with how often he used to eat out everyday. Apparently, cooking on your own is a lot cheaper than buy food already made. Who woulda thought…

"But I'm not Luce… you're seriously amazing at cooking." He leaned back on the stool, using only two of the legs to balance while he thought. "You're the best at pasta and even spicy foods, and you don't even like them! You're good at breakfast foods and other stuff like crepes or breakfast burritos… and you make the best sandwiches… like I never thought a sandwich would be so amazing until I had yours. Like damn, Luce… share your talent with the rest of the world!" Then Natsu paused, and leaned forward so the chair smacked back down on all fours. "N-never mind… I don't think you should cook food."

"W-why not?"

She looked sad, and it made Natsu sad, so he sighed and leaned both his forearms on the counter so he could bury his face in them. "Because only I can eat your cooking…" Natsu felt his face warm in the silence, but his advanced nose smelt something else burning so he hesitantly looked up and smirked when Lucy had a dark blush on her cheeks with her hands frozen.

"Luce..." his voice was a whisper as he reached his hand out, slowly inching it closer and closer to hers. He watched her eyes watch his hand, like if she focused on him hard enough he would put it where she wants.

"Y-yeah…?"

His hand stopped just a centimeter away from hers and hovered around her smaller one. He could feel the chill coming off her fingers, and he knew she feel his warmth because she gave a small shiver and stared at him with desperation. Natsu wouldn't give it to her though, at least not yet. He jerked his hand to the side and pointed to the crepe maker with a steaming crepe cooking on it. "You burnt it, darling."

Her eyes snapped to the crepe as panic washed over her. She quickly pulled off the completely burnt and stiff cake, then tossed in the sink with a huff. She turned the cold water on to cool the crepe and herself off, and even after steam raised from the sink and she turned the water off, Lucy refused to look at him. He could tell she was embarrassed, but that just made him want to tease her even more. Natsu quickly slipped out of his stool and tiptoed behind her. Making sure he was silent as he placed both hands on either side of her frame on the counter and leaned over her petite body so she was practically against him but he kept a little bubble of space. He didn't say anything and just breathed behind her, making sure she knew he was there and could feel the heat radiating of his body and onto her own. "Wherever you become a cook, I shouldn't come visit you…" Natsu breathed right in her ear and he heard Lucy take a sharp exhale with a small whimper. "I'd hate to distract you like that again, Luce…"

Then he pulled away and leaned his hips back against the counter where her crepe maker was. His arms were folded across his chest confidently with a smirk plastered on his lips and his eyes twinkling in play. Lucy still refused to face him, but he could see the red on her ears and the back of her neck which he thought was extremely desirable. He had the urge to kiss her baby hairs and pull her back against him so he could hold her tight.

He was looking forward to teasing her more, but Lucy got off easy. Her phone started ringing from its charging spot on the counter, and she took the escape. Lucy quickly grabbed the phone off the charger and pulled it to her ear without even stopping to look at him. "H-hello? Yes, this is Lucy. H-hi… Yes, I was interested. No, I don't have any professional experience, but I've been cooking since I can remember. No, but t-the chef at my fathers house taught me everything I know. O-okay… Really? Um, I'm available any day." Lucy shuffled around the kitchen, quickly grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. "That's perfect... whatever time you're available. Okay… so this Thursday at 11 o clock? Great! Thank you so much, sir. I look forward to meeting too. I'll see you on Thursday at 11 a.m. Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

She hung up and just stood there frozen for a moment with her face looking down at the ground. Seconds went by until she finally looked up to meet his gaze with a huge smile. "I-I got an interview!"

Natsu threw his hands up in celebration! "She got an interview! Did ya hear, Happy?!" He looked down to the blue cat who had wondered over and meowed in encouragement. Natsu grinned as Lucy trotted her little self over to him and clutched her adorable hands on the front of his shirt eagerly. His eyes widened while looking down at her pretty, eyes shining like melted chocolate, but he still didn't touch her.

"Guess what it's for!"

"What?" He couldn't stop smiling because she couldn't stop smiling.

"I-I actually did apply to work at a cafe! It's this fitness place… and you make sandwiches and fresh smoothies… all sorts of stuff. But the job also said I may do other stuff like be a receptionist at the salon there, or put towels away. I would get a free membership too and they have like massage rooms, a sauna and a hot tub! Plus there's boxing classes so I could learn self defense!"

"Sounds like you're excited."

"I am!"

Sadly, Lucy detached herself from him and trotted back over to the crepe maker to begin cooking again. Natsu sighed in disappointment as he sat back in the stool, but he was also relieved. He knows how sad she was so this could be a big break for her, but there's one thing that could totally mess this up for her. Natsu doubts he's involved though. He wasn't the one in charge of hiring, after all.

"Did the man on the phone say his name?"

Lucy nodded while dumping a good amount of batter on the pan, then spreading it out. "Yes, his name was Krux. He's apparently in charge of a lot of stuff like that."

Natsu sighed in relief. It wasn't Loke then and Natsu is doubtful he would have gone out of his way to hire Lucy just because he's in love with her. Loke was the Vice President of the place… only working under the CEO himself. Natsu doubts he even knows Lucy put in an application, and Natsu isn't about to tell her one of his good friends is the second in charge there or she may back out of the interview, in fear of her being hired was somehow connected to him. Now, should he mention it to Loke? No… probably not. He'll just see how this plays out.

Hopefully Lucy will have a job on Thursday. He knows this would be perfect for her. Being able to take yoga and self defense classes would seriously be great for her safety and her emotional well being. Plus… she would get to do something she loves everyday, and have something of her own. Yeah, Loke may work there, but she could make her own friends with just the hard work she does. It would seriously be perfect. He hopes this works out. Natsu's just really proud of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**i think this is my favorite chapter so far. Lucy is just... ugh, I love her. Natsu finally learns who hurt her, but we have to go at this very slowly. Have fun!**

"Natsu." Lucy's soft, cute voice scolded beside him as her hand smacked the back of his palm when he tried to take some batter from the bowl. "If you want something to eat, have one the other treats I made. This isn't cooked yet."

But the soft pink batter looked so yummy…

Sighing, Natsu turned his attention to the other baked goods sitting on the counters and on top of the stove. Lucy has literally been going through the French dessert cookbook she bought and making every dessert in order of the pages. All the desserts were delicate and not very rich with chocolate, so Natsu was a bit dissatisfied. Lucy seemed content with how things were going, but he knew exactly what she was doing. He learned a new habit of hers and that was stress baking. Lucy had her interview a few days ago and she's been worried about not getting the job. She bakes every chance she gets and ended up going to the grocery store twice in one day because she used up all the sugar she bought earlier. Despite how he was worried about her, Natsu had to say her little habit was pretty fucking adorable. A girl who bakes as well as she did was perfect for him, but that doesn't mean Natsu was happy with her being so anxious. She needs to get out of the apartment.

"Luce, why don't we go to the guild today? It's Monday and only members show up on slow days. It won't be busy so we can have some fun there."

Lucy's hands froze from folding the batter with a spatula, and she looked down at her hands with furrowed brows. After a moment, she glanced around the kitchen with all the different sweets, then turned back to Natsu. "O-okay… I can make some plates up of the desserts and bring them for everyone to eat. I could… maybe make some more friends."

Natsu smiled and reached his hand out to ruffle her silky hair, but his hand froze just inches away from her. Lucy looked up at him with big, needy eyes of chocolate pools, and Natsu found himself fighting with his sanity. Those eyes made him want to touch her, but he didn't want to break his rule, so he moved his hand up further and brought it to his own head to scratch at his neck. He turned around before he could have anymore desires to touch her and started to walk to his bedroom to change. "I'm gonna go get ready."

He turned away so he didn't have to see the disappointment in her eyes, despite the happiness that was trying to shine through that she wanted to be touched by him. The feelings of regret that he upset her were much stronger though so it was hard to feel the more happy emotions. Yes, there are times when he definitely teases her by letting his body linger near hers to make her crave him and his touch, but times like this where he genuinely wants to comfort her and just shower her with affection are harder to keep under control. Especially when she looks at him with such pleading eyes.

He knows this is how it has to be though. If he gives her what she wants without having her thinking about what she's feeling, Lucy will never accept or understand her confusing emotions and they'll go back to how they used to be with touching all the time, but Lucy won't understand what it means.

"Natsu…" Lucy called out to him, but he didn't turn around yet. "Y-you said you love me, right? So… so how does it make you feel when you don't touch me?"

Is she trying to understand what he's feeling? Or maybe compare her own feelings with his? Whatever the case, Natsu only saw positive outcomes from this conversation. So he tuned back around and stood across from her at the counter. She looked intrigued at what he had to say, but also nervous, like what may leave his mouth won't match with what she's feeling. It made Natsu smile.

"I feel lonely not touching you. Especially when you're sad or feeling anxious, and I want to comfort and hold you."

"Do… do you feel that way with anyone else?"

"No, just you, Luce. I've never wanted to do that with anyone besides you."

Lucy blushed a bit after she took in all his words, and fumbled with her fingers timidly. Natsu watched her anxious tick, remembering how she used to play with his fingers instead of her own when she was nervous. It suddenly made him long for her skin against his and he found himself clenching his fists to keep himself from touching her.

"I… feel lonely. I-I get a little angry at you because you stopped touching me." She suddenly looked back up at him with her eyes shining. "What does that mean?"

 _It means you like me._

Natsu found himself grinning, but he tried to conceal it because Lucy had to figure that out on her own. He can't just tell her what she's feeling, despite how much he may want to scream it into her pretty head so she understands the extent of her feelings for him. Instead, Natsu smiled at her and leaned his elbows over the counter so he was closer to her eye level. "What do you think it means?"

"I-I do not know… Levy gave me a book to read, but I don't understand what it's talking about. You just…" Lucy shifted slightly on her feet and continued to fumble with her fingers. "You make me happy when you are happy and I do things that I know will make you smile. I like when you smile. It makes my heart shine."

Lucy looked up at him with rounded, innocent eyes, and pouty, flushed cheeks. She was too cute and pure for her own good and it kind of terrified him. Someone could so easily take advantage of her. Natsu's sure if he told her she's in love with him, she would believe wholeheartedly, and he feels like anyone could trick her into something similar. It made him sigh, despite how happy he was to hear those words. He knew what Lucy wanted. She wanted somebody to tell her what she was feeling. Maybe because of her past, she's not used to being able to make her own choices and feel what she knows she's feelings. The more Natsu thinks about it… the more he realizes that's probably true. Natsu is pretty sure she was abused and he's positive that it wasn't just physical, but also emotional. The physical abuse probably hurt and she may have sore spots because of it, be he knows for a fact that whoever this asshole is, is someone who has a very strong hold on her emotionally. And maybe she wasn't allowed to have her own opinions. Maybe she was told what she was feeling all the time so she's not used to making big choices like this. Maybe she was never allowed to make her own conclusions about her feelings... The thought made him mad just thinking about it. But he knew one thing for sure, and that's that he does not want to be like that douche who her hurt her. So he won't tell Lucy how she's feeling, despite how obvious it may be. She needs to realize what she wants and who she wants all on her own. It might take a while. And yes, Natsu knows he could tell her she likes him and he could hold her forever with no problems because it's obvious she shares his feelings, but he refused to take advantage of her anymore.

"Luce… I want you to think about your feelings hard." His fingers wiggled, just itching to reach out and touch her, but he didn't want to sway her decision. He didn't want to be like _him…_ the asshole who abused her. "I want you to think about what love means to you, and what you look for in a partner. I want you to think about me and compare me to someone else. I want you to think about yourself and what _you_ want. I want you to understand your feelings. I don't want anyone to tell you what your feeling. You are your own person, Lucy. You are capable of your own feelings and emotions. You need to understand what you want."

"I…" Her lips suddenly trembled and Natsu felt himself go stock still. Oh no, he made her cry. Was he to harsh? Did he speak too sternly? Ugh, he's such a fucking asshole! "I-I was never allowed to. I don't know what to think. I was always told what to do and how I was feeling. If I acted out or voiced my own thoughts he… he would h-hurt me. I'm not used to it."

Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Natsu tried to stop himself. He tried to tell himself that he had to hold himself back for both their sakes, but the quiet sobs and her small, shaky hands wiping away her tears, made him throw away all his hesitation. The girl he loves is crying and he's not about to stand here and do nothing about it.

Natsu quickly sat up and opened his arms for her to take comfort in. And she did. Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, but more tears fell before she trotted around the counter and ran right into him. Just having her in his arms again made the world seem whole. Like they were in a dramatic romance movie with wind rushing past them and the camera circling around them for their embrace. She fit in his arms so nicely and he sighed contently when Lucy nuzzled her face into his chest. How long has it been since he's touched her? It felt like months bet her knew it was only weeks. Just holding her made him feel so much more alive and like his heart was finally high with such strong feelings towards her.

He leaned his cheek against her hair and breathed in her addictive scent of vanilla and honey. It was sweet like the desserts she loved to make, and he felt this warmth pool in his belly, despite how cold Lucy felt against him. She was just precious. He loved her. He loved her so damn much and he doesn't care who knows. He would do anything for her, and he just… he wants her all to himself.

Lucy also seemed content in his arms as she melted into his chest and held her hands into his back. This is actually the first time she's given him a hug. A real hug with arms wrapped around him. It's always been him holding her with Lucy's hands clutching at the front of his shirt. He liked this way better and hummed against her hair peacefully as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He wasn't sure if he could ask anymore questions, but he took the risk. He decided not to ask who was hurting her and why. Those were loaded questions he's sure Lucy wasn't comfortable answering yet. He went with a question that was definitely on his mind and was still very personal, but he had the feeling that she would answer him. Especially since she already told him about about it.

"Luce… what did he do to you? How did her hurt you?"

"H-he didn't mean to hurt me… I know papa is just sad. He'll love me again."

Papa? So it was her dad that hurt her? Just hearing that made his blood boil. A dad should never hurt their child. He was put on Earthland to protect her and hold her when she's sad. Not cause all her sadness.

"I-I know he's angry… papa didn't mean to hurt me. The marks didn't hurt as bad as they look. I know he yelled at me a lot, but… but it's just because I-I look like mama. It's not his fault, it's always been mine."

This bastard. Her dad… her own flesh and blood blamed her for the abuse he was inflicting on her? It made Natsu see red. He had a hard time holding himself back, but he squeezed her small body so close to his, and left little kisses all along her hair. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to go about comforting her without keeping his mouth shut. He has so many things to say about this bastard, but he knew Lucy blamed herself for it. He knew Lucy still saw him as her loving papa, despite how truly unloving he was. And he didn't want to make her angry or upset with him.

"I-it wasn't his fault… Papa wasn't to blame. I know you think badly of him, but I promise it was all my fault. I deserved all the pain. I ran away and he's angry. It's not his fault. I know it's not…"

Or maybe… that's not the truth. Maybe she has lingering doubts about the blame she's been carrying.

Natsu tilted his head down to bring his lips to her ear and whisper softly. "Luce… are you trying to convince me that your father isn't to blame, or yourself?"

Lucy's hands tightened around his back and she burrowed her way deeper into his chest. "N-no…! I-I would never! Papa did nothing wrong! I-It's all my fault!"

"Shh, Luce. Calm down… You don't need to convince me. I understand." At least he understands why she blames herself and it's all that bastards fault. "If you want to talk about it, there's always me, Wendy, Lisanna and Levy. We all love you and want what's best for you. So talk to us if you're feeling confused."

Why wasn't he trying to convince her that she wasn't to blame? It's because Natsu knew Lucy would only get mad at him. Her father has psychological chains on her, and despite how absolutely infuriating that is, he knew he had to go about this differently. He didn't want Lucy to hate him and blaming her father, which she loves, for everything she believes with all her heart to be her fault, will not turn out well for him. Just imagine it… no Natsu can imagine it. Natsu blames himself for his fathers death. If he didn't think smoking was cool, if he tried to make him stop then he could have gotten better. And if someone just started telling him that it wasn't his fault but entirely his fathers, Natsu couldn't stand it. He wouldn't stand for it. It's the same with Lucy, but much worse. Her father manipulates her, he makes her scared, he abuses her physically and emotionally… Just imagine how terrifying it would be to have someone say it wasn't her fault, but her fathers. She'd probably be scared if even someone else said that because she knows she's the one who will have to pay for it. Even if she didn't say the words, her father would drill her with phrases and his fists until she understood and submitted. The thought makes Natsu so fucking mad he wants to punch something.

But that's why he had to go about this differently. He couldn't just tell Lucy that it wasn't her fault. He has to make her believe it and the only way he will do that is if she keeps talking to him. The more information he gathers, the more he can build a logical argument that it wasn't her fault. And he just kind of planted a seed inside her brain. Maybe she believes it's still her fault, but a part of her felt the need to try and convince him of it because she repeated practically the same phrases over and over again. Like she was trying to drill it into his head like her father probably does with her, but he's probably much angrier. Natsu goal is to just get her thinking about it and this is how he'll accomplish that. He still wants her to come to him when she needs to get something off her chest. So blaming her father would not be a smart move on his part. She would not want to talk to him about it anymore if he did that.

"I-I'm not confused…" Lucy's timid voice pulled his attention, and he could already detect a bit of pout in her voice. "I know it's my fault." Her grip tightened on the back of his shirt, but she didn't say anything more. Natsu found himself rocking back and forth on his heals as he swayed side to side with Lucy still in his arms. Lucy looked up at him, her expression pouty and like she was almost mad at him, but she didn't show any signs of letting go. Natsu grinned at her and lifted Lucy up, and set her down again on his feet so he could walk Round the kitchen with her balancing on his toes. A small smile tugged at her lips, but she soon forced herself to frown, and turned her chubby cheeks away, but she still didn't remove herself from him. Better yet, she slipped her hands up around his neck and Natsu settled his own around her waist. He smiled at her still pouty expression and found himself chucking at how adorable she was. She looked up at him after a moment with a small blush on her cheeks, and Natsu yelped once she smacked him on the chest. Before he could really process it, she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. It seems that little smack was how she forgive him and it was worth it.

"You're so cute, Luce." His voice tickled the hair by her ear, and once again, Natsu yelped when Lucy dug her heal into his foot, but she still didn't pull away. Natsu felt like he could anything and get away with it, except for a bruise maybe. It was worth it though. "I love you. You're so beautiful, babe." He felt her body warm, and he noticed her ear got awfully red. He thought he got away with it, but Lucy tugged a locket of his hair hard then settled her hands back on his shoulders. Once again, totally worth it. "Is your heart beating fast? You know… since I like you, you make my heart do all sorts of flutters and flips." He let his hand settle on the small of her back, then kissed her on the ear while he whispered. "I hope I make you do the same."

Natsu was certainly a little shocked when Lucy suddenly pushed him hard enough enough that he was against the counter with her small body against him in a supposedly threatening way. He tried his hardest to keep the amusement off his face because Lucy was beat red from her forehead and all the way down to the tops of her breasts. She poked him hard on the chest before she smacked him again and glared up at him like she was an angry baby lion. Cute but still a bit threatening.

"Natsu is stupid! Natsu is so stupid! Your stupid voice whispering in my ear, and… and your stupid smile and stupid hands not touching me! And and your stupid because you make my heart go baaaaa! And thump thump…! You're really stupid, okay?! Just quit being so stupid and, and then you wouldn't be stupid anymore! Do you understand? No more stupidness!"

Even after all that, Lucy still fell on his chest again and wrapped her arms around him. Natsu couldn't control it any longer. He laughed, his shoulders shook in amusement and he had such a found smile on his lips. Holy shit she was just too fucking cute for her own good.

"You're so adorable, Luce."

"I-I said stop being so stupid, stupid!"

Natsu let his head fall back a bit as more laughter bubbled up his throat. Damn, this was just the best. Who knew she had this aggressive side of her?

"If I'm so stupid then why are you still hugging me?"

"Stupid!" Lucy pinched him hard, but Natsu just snorted. He seemed to have opened up a whole new side to her, and you bet your ass he's taking advantage of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy is just the most adorable thing in the world and I wanna squeeze her to death. Thank you for your comments last chapter! I'm excited for next chapter, just because... I think it's cute. I had the idea while writing this and can't wait to write it. Before you read, I hope you guys are okay with Natsu and Lucy's new touching rule. I think this is how it'll stay until they're actually together. That's it, so have fun!**

Natsu thought Lucy was especially adorable right now. She bought little cardboard boxes in soft pastel pinks and light greys in a floral pattern, and placed a bunch of the pastries she made into each one, then wrote Levy's name on one, and Lisanna's on the other in a pretty font. Then she had a bigger box in the same pattern that she put many sweets in that she was bringing for the rest of the guild. She looked so happy while doing so with a little sway of her hips to a soft tune she was singing. She truly was an angel and nobody could convince him otherwise.

"Are you ready, Luce? I think you made them pretty enough."

She tuned her head to look at him with a soft smile and nodded her head once in agreement. "Yes, let me change first." She slipped down the hall and into her bedroom then emerged again a moment later. She was just absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. Lucy wore a light grey maxi dress in a high low hem that had a lot of flow and movement while she walked. She paired it with a kimono in pretty flower print with blues and greens, but was mostly black. It covered her arms and back, so he couldn't make out any scars, but she would look just as pretty even if she had them. He thought she was really adorable though because she slipped on a pair of fun striped socks that went to her knees, and a pair of grey knitted boots that could clearly be seen from the high low hem of her dress. She reminded him of a little kid who just started dressing themselves, but she was flippin cute and somehow pulled the look off. He just wanted to kiss her, cuddle her and shower her with affection.

She ran over to him rather loudly with her boots clunking on the wood floor, then grabbed onto the front of his shirt and smiled up at him in a way that made his heart do erratic flips. "I'm ready."

 _Hnng_ , she was too cute for her own good, ans it didn't help that she was touching him in a freaking adorable way. Lucy has been initiating a lot more touching between them, which made Natsu happy. It was hard when he wasn't touching her, and after they embraced for over a half an hour a few days ago, it was hard to let go. It's like a temptation. You're not allowed to open the gate or it would be a sin, but after you've opened it, you keep coming back for more and more. He spent weeks not touching her, so once she was finally in his arms, he felt a strange addiction. He couldn't not hold her now. He had to touch her again or he thinks he'll go crazy. It was almost a sin to him which was quite ironic considering Lucy was an angel. He didn't force or trick Lucy into touching her this time so it wasn't as bad. He would always explain to her why he's touching her and what it means. And he would always ask her permission before doing so.

"Can I hold your hand on the walk there?" Natsu asked her, and she immediately nodded right away with a small smile. "Just so you know Luce, you should only hold hands with someone you like. I want to hold you hand because I love you and love to feel your small hand in mine. Do you still want to hold it?"

She paused to look down at the floor with a little furrow in her brows. After a moment, she hesitantly touched the back of his palm, then boldly held onto one of his fingers with two of her own, and nodded curtly. "Mhmm…"

She truly is the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"Okay," he smiled so fondly at his angel. "Let's grab your desserts then head over to the bar."

She nodded once and looked up at him. After a moment, she moved her gaze back down again with a little blush when Natsu interlaced their fingers. His heart felt light as a feather and he couldn't help but grin. The walk to the bar was mostly quiet with Lucy just humming a song with little comments about hoping everyone likes her treats. He loved holding her small hand and feeling the difference in their sizes. She was so soft as he rubbed his thumb across her skin, and he couldn't help but smile as Lucy stuttered a bit during her song.

Once they got to the guild, Natsu tightened his hand around hers and pulled her towards the bar. Mira saw them approaching with their fingers locked and squealed happily, drawing in attention from some of his friends nearby.

"I'm so glad you're back, Lucy!"

She slid up onto a stool with Natsu hovering around her protectively. "You want anything, Luce?"

"A-Apple juice please."

Mira smiled and pulled a carton from a small refrigerator, the poured her a glass. "Here you go. You want some whisky, Natsu?"

"Yeah, the usual." Mira prepared him a short glass with a single round ice cube, then flittered off down the bar, but Natsu knew she was watching them. "You wanna go find Levy and Lisanna?"

"Mhmm!" She hopped off the stool again, the pulled Natsu by the front of his shirt and over to a table where a lot of the girls were sitting. Lisanna grinned at her when she saw them approaching and pushed Cana down so there was just enough space for Lucy.

"Come sit by me!"

Lucy looked hesitant, her fingers tightening in Natsu's shirt with a baby blush on her cheeks. "I-I want to sit by Natsu."

Natsu grinned and plopped down on the bench between Lisanna and Cana, and set the box of treats down on the table, along with his whisky. "Do you want to sit in my lap, Luce? Only people who love each other do stuff like This. I wouldn't do this with anyone but you."

"I-I would…" She fumbled with her fingers and positioned herself in his lap. Natsu wrapped his arms around her stomach and nuzzled his lips into her neck.

"I'll only ever do this with you."

Lucy puffed her cheeks out in a pout and looked down at her lap with a blush. Cana whistled next to them and tipped back her mug to take a big gulp of beer. She slammed it on the table, then leaned into their space while raising a suspicious brow at them. "Are you two official yet?"

"N-Natsu told me he loves me, but… I… I'm not sure how I feel yet."

All the girls at the table, except Levy, (Lisanna, Cana and Juvia) looked at Natsu with wide eyes. "Natsu said that?" Cana asked.

"Mhmm," She curtly nodded and fumbled with Natsu's fingers which were squeezing her stomach. Natsu was happy she didn't break out of her nervous habit and came to him instead of playing with her own fingers. "H-he said only people who love each other touch hands and cheeks. I like when he touches me… it makes my heart go gahh, but I do not know if I feel the same way."

"No, Lucy. You—"

Natsu cut Lisanna off, and leaned forward so he was reaching around Lucy and pulling the boxes of sweets she made out of the container Natsu had been carrying around. "Lucy made some desserts if you guys want them." He pushed the two smaller boxes to Lisanna and Levy, then opened the bigger one so all the sweets were visible. "Cana and Juvia, you can eat from this one if you want."

The three other girls at the table quickly started praising Lucy about her sweets, but Lisanna leaned over and jabbed Natsu in the side. "Natsu, just hold on a minute." Lisanna pulled her box of sweets closer to her but didn't make an effort to look through them yet. "It's obvious that Lucy—"

"I know." He cut her off again with a proud smile. Whenever he thinks about Lucy liking him back, he feels a boost of confidence. "But we can't tell her. She has to figure it out herself."

Lisanna quieted down for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It wouldn't be any different than what you were doing before if we just told her how she's feeling."

They were talking quietly enough that Lucy couldn't hear them, so there wasn't a risk. She was busy answering questions about the pastries she made. "It's obvious she loves me though. I just wanna scream it into her pretty head so she can be mine. It's hard bein patient for once in my life."

Lisanna laughed. "She is really dense. Just keep explaining things to her and hopefully she'll understand soon."

A short while later, they left the girls table with her box of French pastry's, and Lucy was currently building up courage to make new friends. They were seated at the bar again with Lucy holding the pretty box so tightly while looking down at the treats she made. "W-what if they don't like me?"

"That's impossible, Luce. They'll love you, but you'll always be my favorite, okay?"

Lucy looked up at him with a pout. "Y-you will always be my favorite too." She looked so beautiful with the soft curves of her face, and her pretty lashes fluttering so nicely. After a moment, Lucy looked away and rubbed her cheeks a bit with her fist. "N-Natsu is special."

His fingers clenched in a fist, trying to hold himself back, but words bubbled out of his throat before he even realized it. "Can I kiss you?"

"Mhmm."

Natsu blinked at how quickly she agreed an stared at her sternly with furrowed brows. "I want to kiss you because I love you. You should only kiss people you really like Luce. Are you sure you still want to kiss me? You can say no."

Lucy nodded. "I really like Natsu."

It pains him that he can't take the confession seriously. "A-are you sure?"

"Mhmm," she nodded once again with her eyes smiling. "When I kiss Natsu, I feel very happy and lite like I'm flying. My heart goes ba thump ba thump really fast and… and I feel happy. That's never happened when I kissed people before. Natsu is special."

Lucy is the only person who can say all that, yet still isn't confessing to him. It made him frustrated that he couldn't tell her how how much she liked him and the extent of her feelings. He's not sure how to really make her understand her own feelings. She's just describe how she feels about him without really admitting to herself how she's feeling or what those feelings mean.

"You know Luce… I feel the same way about you." He leaned an elbow on the bar so he was closer to her and smirked wildly with eyes full of sin. "And you know… I love you more than life. I want to spend everyday with you…" he got closer, leaning in so his breath fanned across her cheek and then moved around to breathe into her ear. Lucy's breath hitched and it caused his smirk to widen. He held Lucy's hand in his then moved it up to press it into his heart. "Do you feel that? That's what you do to me. You make my heart pound… as you say… ba thump ba thump." He paused to exhale, then whispered darkly. "You make me want to touch you all over, feel you in my hands and see you flush at they way I love you. I hope I make you feel the same way."

Natsu was suddenly pulled away from Lucy and shoved off his stool and to the ground. He looked up to find Gray looming over him with a pissed expression and hands clenched. "Quit taking advantage of her! She doesn't know how you feel and what you mean when you do shit like that!"

Natsu was taken aback because why was Gray so concerned with Lucy? Why was he pissed that she may not understand? Gray has texted him asking how she was after those two guys touched her and now he's butting into his business again. He paused to glance over at Lucy again, before he smirked and stood up proudly. "Lucy doesn't understand?" Natsu walked around Gray and stood next to his favorite angel who held a hand to her heart with her chest flushed all the way up to her forehead. She was so red it was adorable. Gray thinks she doesn't understand? No, she does. She understood all too well and that's why she was so red because she knew how he felt and she knew what he insinuated. "It looks like she knows what I meant." His hand slid around Lucy's waist to hold her close to him. "She knows how much I love her and how much I want to feel her skin against mine, right babe?"

Somehow, Lucy got darker. She hopped off her stool and started slapping him on the chest like she did a few days ago. "W-what did I tell you about being stupid! No more! No more stupidness! My… my heart can't take your stupidity!"

Yet despite her little outburst, she buried her red face into his chest and squeezed him tight. Natsu chuckled and kissed her on the top of her hair. "I love when you get all red and embarrassed like this, Luce."

"S-stupid!"

Gray watched their encounter in horror. No way… Lucy can't have fallen for him already. This made him so frustrated. That should have been him! He loved her first! And he was mad at himself for not doing what Natsu did! If he bought her time like Natsu did then maybe he could have made her happy! Maybe he could have held her like that and made Lucy turn bright red at his words! This wasn't fair! Why didn't he do something about her awful life, and then Lucy could have moved in with him and he could have supported her instead of Natsu!

Gray turned away and went to leave the guild, but that sweet voice he dreams about called out to him. "Gray, wait!" He quickly turned back around with his heart spiking and a smile forming across his lips. "I-I made some pastries… please take some. I-I hope we can be friends." She pulled the pretty floral box off the bar counter and held it in front of her. "I recommend this one. It's called a Religieuse."

Gray was so happy and took one of the pastries she recommended. It looked really good. He bit into it and smiled with lips covered in cream. "I-it's good."

She smiled so brightly. "I'm glad." Then she trotted away and back to Natsu. "I'd like to make more friends now."

How cute… she wants to make friends by giving people treats. She's so adorable. He sat at the bar and leaned against it while finishing Lucy's dessert. He'll just watch her for now. He guesses that's what he's best at since he's been doing that for a year.

* * *

Lucy held out her box of pastries with a nervous smile and bowed slightly to the pretty red head. "H-hello… my name is Lucy." She looked up the girl and fumbled with her fingers on the box. "I-I would like to be friends. Please accept one of these treats." The girl looked at her a bit owlishly but seemed intrigued and picked out one of her treats. "That's a strawberry Ispahan. I-It's a bit like a Macaron." Then she trailed off quietly and looked down at the box of treats. "I… hope you like it."

She bit down on the pastry, then her eyes widened before she ate the rest. "Delicious."

"T-then please have another!"

Natsu smiled at her with such a fond look, earning Erza's stare. "I see, so you are Lucy, the girl Natsu likes."

Lucy blushed at the title Erza gave her, but curtly nodded. "Y-yes… pleased to meet you."

"You are very talented. I would love to try a strawberry cake made by you."

Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped a bit. "P-please come over and I will make you one! I can make you anything you like!" Then she turned to Natsu and tugged on his sleeve a bit. "Can Erza come over for lunch one day?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask, Luce. My apartment is your apartment too. Just think of it as your own house."

"I understand." She nodded a bit hesitantly, then turned back to Erza. "Natsu says it's alright."

She doesn't understand at all.

"I would love to come over." Erza smiled at her as she took a second Ispahan and ate an elegant bite. "I've wanted to talk to you for quite a while, actually. I was there during New Years, but must have missed you." She finished the pastry, then wiped her face a bit with a napkin. "It would be my honor to be your friend."

"T-thank you!" Lucy turned back to him and tugged on his shirt again. "I made a new friend!"

"Mhmm," he smiled at her and moved his hand up to touch her hair. "Can I cup your cheek? I really want to touch you right now."

She puffed her cheeks out in a pout again and looked down at her box of treats with a little nod. "N-Natsu May touch me because I like to be touched by Natsu."

She is just too flippin cute. But before he touches her, Natsu pulled her away from Erza who was staring at them with intrigued eyes, and led her to the hallway by the back door, but making sure to set Lucy's treats at the end of the bar along the way. He gently pushed her back with one forearm against the wall and cupped her cheek tenderly with his other hand. "Can I do what I said before Gray interrupted us?"

With her fingers fumbling, Lucy curtly nodded, and looked up at Natsu through her thick lashes. "Y-yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm…" she started to look a tad bit drowsy with her eyes feathering shut as she latched her hands onto the front of his shirt. "I-I want to."

"You want to what?" Natsu smirked at her when she started to lean up on her tiptoes and arch her back so she was closer to his lips. He pulled back a bit when Lucy tried to kiss him, but wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close and pressed against him. Lucy whined like an adorable kitten when he didn't let her kiss him, and she batted her thick eyelashes in an enticing way. That surprised him because Lucy has never tried to seduce him before. But some confidence shined in his heart and he smirked at her because he's sure Lucy's never tried to seduce anyone before, considering she didn't like her job as a prostitute.

"Please, Natsu?"

"Please what?"

Her chocolate orbs shined in play as she bounced on the balls of her feet so cutely. "Please kiss me, Natsu."

He should have known she wasn't going to get embarrassed like he hoped she'd get, but Lucy saying his name always made his heart spike, especially when she was asking him to kiss her. He couldn't help his fond smile for the who knows what time today, and finally leaned down so his breath fanned against her lips. "I love you." Then he kissed her and melted when her arms wrapped around his head. She was soft, he held her waist close to him and kissed her deeply. His tongue penetrated the hot cavern of her mouth, which shocked her for a moment and he thought he did something wrong. But Lucy moaned, and his eyes widened when Lucy jumped up and locked her legs around his hips. He pushed her against the wall, making sure to hold her plump thighs up, and Lucy tipped her head back to allow him full access. Their mouths locked… she tasted of sweet apples from her juice and he quickly got intoxicated by it like it was alcoholic cider. A growl reverberated up his throat, earning a small squeak from the blonde in his arms. Natsu smirked and let his fingers linger up her thigh to hold her hip.

With an exhale, Lucy tipped her head back which allowed him to eat up the skin of her neck. He nipped, licked and sucked, and loved the way Lucy's hands snuck into his hair and tangled her fingers into it. "Natsu…"

"You're mine, okay Luce?" He mumbled between feasting. "Only let me touch you like this ever again."

Natsu popped his head up when he heard a low whistle, and found Cana leaning against the hallway wall with her phone held up. "Mira is gonna love it when I show her this."

Damnit, their make out session was cut way too short. Natsu took a moment to see how Lucy felt about this, and smirked when she was leaning against the wall tiredly and panting like she lost the ability to breathe or she was intoxicated and tipsy. Her eyes were feathering shut with flushed cheeks and red lips bruised from their kiss. He turned back to Cana with a confident smile. "Are you still recording?"

"You betcha."

"Well I don't care. Lucy is mine so show anyone you want."

"Cool!" She skipped away a little tipsily, leaving the two of them alone. Natsu let Lucy slide down the wall so she was standing, but let her linger in his arms.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her pretty face, and moved his hand up to brush some hair out of her eyes. She looked nervous as her fingers fidgeted a bit nervously with his shirt. "What's wrong?" Shit, does she regret kissing him? That makes his heart hurt just thinking about it.

"I-I Just… I don't know what it feels like to love…" Natsu was nervous at what she was getting, but he felt better when she leaned into his chest and nuzzled against him. "I-I thought papa loved me… I still think he does, but… but his way is just a little different. I-I'm not used to the way you treat me and it confuses me a bit." Her hands squeezed his shirt and he started to feel tears wet his skin. It made Natsu squeeze her harder and shower kisses along her hair. "I-I don't know… I don't know what it's supposed to feel like, but I… I wanna k-kiss you and hug you. I like holding your hand and like to cook foods that I know you like. I-I feel like I cannot do much to show you how important you are to me. B-but… I'm starting to understand." She paused to look up at him and rubbed her small tears away. "I-I thought Natsu was my friend. But I'm making new friends and you're different. I don't want to kiss them… I like to hug them and I liked giving them presents… it made me happy. B-but you make me happy in a way that never happened with Lisanna or Levy. My heart does echos and… and you make my face feel hot." She blushed at the thought of it and slapped her cheeks a bit like she was trying to wake herself up. "You make me embarrassed…"

Would it be alright to ask her if she'll be his? It seems like she's coming to terms with her feelings for him, but she's still yet to come out and say it fully. He understands what she's saying, but it seems Lucy is still a little confused. Despite how much he wants to tell her what she's feeling is love, he knew that wasn't what he should be doing. Just continuing to treat her like she's special and letting her know why he touches her and why he likes to see her smile. Then she can have something to compare her feelings for him with.

He felt a bit more determined and bright his head down to kiss her on the forehead. "Just take your time, Luce. Ask for help when you need it, but you have to decide how you feel yourself. I won't tell you how you feel about me because I want to be different than everyone who's taken advantage of you. I won't do that ever again."

"I-I have never done anything with you I haven't wanted to do."

That did make him feel better, but it wasn't the point. It not that Lucy didn't want to do it, it's that she didn't understand what those things meant. "Thanks, Luce."

She smiled at him, then leaned back out of his hold a bit to tug him back towards the bar. "I would some pasta so I will go home and make some. I will also make you spicy sausage, if Natsu wants."

"You had me at spicy." He locked their fingers together, then left the guild, completely unaware at all the eyes following them out the door. Especially a pissed pair of blue ones.


	14. Chapter 14

**This made me so happy to write. I just want to post it so thank you for your comments and I hope you have fun! They're so cute X)**

 _Everything_ _was dark… pitch black. She couldn't see a thing and she felt afraid. But what was most terrifying, wasn't the darkness. She was used to the darkness… she had learned to adjust to it since she became a prostitute. She was covered in it… covered in depression, loneliness, fear. Everything was dark so it didn't scare her as much as it used to. But the one the thing that did scare her, was the noise. The noise of that persons voice echoing around her so loud that she felt her whole body tense. Noise was scary… unlike darkness. She couldn't see her demons in the dark, so she isn't afraid, but she can't block out the noises. The loud crack of belt made her whole body tense… she knew what was coming and all she could do was be scared for it to hurt her. She hated the noise… she hated the unease that washes over her like a freezing chill that sinks into your bones. She has nothing to fear in the dark… her demons are silent… it's quiet until they hit her, but she doesn't feel scared. She curls herself in a ball and protects herself from the monsters. But noises… they were a warning… telling her to run… to get away before she gets hurt. But she couldn't. All she could do was sit there and wait for the beating. It terrifies her. That short moment… the crack of the belt was so loud and it haunted her in her dreams. She could deal with the pain if it was silent… if it didn't warn her to get away. It's mocking her because she knows she can't run. She can't possibly defy her father… she can't leave him. All he has is her and all she has is him. She loves him and she she knows he loves her too. It's just Papa gets angry sometimes and takes it out on her._

 _There was another loud crack of the belt in warning, trying to tell her to run… that there's no point staying quiet and letting him hurt her. But what was the point… her father was her only light… her father scared away her demons with his kind words._

 _There was one more crack, and then she felt the pain. It felt like someone slapped a frozen, yet scorching whip on her back, and she could feel her skin stinging at the new wound. She was silent… she bore through the pain. She didn't want to make him made… make him even angrier at her than he already is. He got so many whips in that she could feel the cold blood drip down her boiling hot back and pool on the ground behind her. She hugged her head, but turned to to the side to look up at her fathers angry face._

 _"Papa… please."_

 _"Shut the hell up!" That powerful voice boomed around her while whipping another blow to her back. "You're useless! All you do is remind me of her! I wish you were never born! I wish we never had you, then maybe Layla wouldn't have left me!"_

 _Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched her own blood splat up onto his arms and dirty his face. He must have noticed her gaze and followed it because he dropped the belt with a harsh clank, and looked at his own hands covered in her blood. He finally realized what he did and kneeled down next to her to gather her small body in his arms and hold her tightly… protectively. "I-I'm Sorry… I don't know… papa never meant to hurt you."_

 _He says that every time, and Lucy always found herself muttering the same thing. "I-it's alright. I still love you."_

 _"Papa will buy you a nice gift. Something expensive and lavish. How would you like a new necklace? I saw one that looked nice in a catalog."_

 _Lucy's eyes saddened and darkened with her body in so much pain. She wished he didn't try to buy her forgiveness but Lucy would never voice what she really wants. That would make him angry, but she looked forward to this the most. The beating was worth it because Papa would always hold her in his arms and cradle her body like she was special. The light that lit up her darkness was small, but it kept the demons away. They were afraid of the light… they wouldn't come close. Papa was the only one who could keep her safe. "I-I would love anything Papa gives me."_

 _She looked up at her father and smiled tiredly. His face started to blur and the world she was in suddenly fell through a hole and she was falling in darkness. She heard her fathers voice… the sounds of him beating her, yelling at her, telling him he hates her because she looks like her deceased mother. She was crying… it was scary. Her father scared her a lot despite how she knew he cared about her. The booming voice echoed in her ears, and she tried to block it out again while curling into a ball with her hair whipping around as she continued to fall._

 _"How dare you run away from me! I'll find you, and I'll lock you up so you can't leave me like your mother did!"_

 _Just then, a tight grip locked around her throat and she gasped while opening her eyes to see her papa leaning over her. She couldn't breath… she wheezed. Why was he doing this to her? Why did he hate her so much for something she couldn't control?_

 _"Luce!"_

 _At the call of the name only one person called her, Lucy's world filled with a blinding bright light that made her squint her eyes shut to shield herself from that holy light. She opened her eyes to slowly adjust and looked around quite shocked at what was around her. A huge room with no walls that was entirely white. Not even a bit of darkness around her and not a demon to be found._

 _"Papa?" He's the only one who has made her world have light, but never this much. Never has she seen her inner self with so much stuff around her. The room didn't have walls, but there was all sorts of stuff scattered on the ground. She's never seen all this… Is this her inner world? Her most prized possessions all around her?_

 _There was her mother's working desk, and all the books she used to teach her about the stars on top of it. Then there was the bed she had as a child with all her stuffed animals sitting there like they were never taken from her. She walked over, her footsteps echoing around the endless room until she was seated on the bed. They were all of hers from her childhood… she picked up one in particular and squeezed her best friend. "Michelle… I missed you." She pulled the doll away from her to look at her blow eyes and pretty pink dress. Lucy wished she could take her back with her because papa took Michelle one day, along with her other toys. Saying she was too old to play with them, but they were all here along with two new ones._

 _She quickly pulled the white doggy to her chest and nuzzled her cheek into his face. "Plue…" and then she tuned to the other stuffed animal, the one shaped like a bowl with pasta and meatballs. "And Sir Spaghetti… Natsu won them for me."_

 _At the call of his name… the room somehow turned brighter. There were no lights to be found, but it's like they were everywhere. It was blinding and was hard to see. She reached her hand out to hold onto something so she could get up, and her hand landed on her side table. With Plue still in her arms, she felt around and found a small, wooden box. She opened it out of curiosity, then peeked her eyes open when she heard a soft tinkling sound. It was her jewelry box from when she was little with a little ballerina spinning around on top. She opened the draws, curious to see which of her papas jewelry was inside, but she only found one lone necklace. It wasn't as bright anymore and has mellowed out into tolerable brightness. She picked up the necklace and dangled it in front of her face. No, it wasn't one papa gave her, but the necklace with three small charms. Silver in color with a jingle bell, angel wings, and a star._

 _"Natsu…"_

 _This time, it got so bright she covered her eyes in reflex with Plue still under her arm and his necklace dangling from her hand. She finally realized it. Natsu was a brighter light than papa ever was. She never been so blinded. Before her demons were just pushed away momentarily, but Natsu banished them from her inner world. She felt her heart beat wildly and her face grow warm. She shook her head a bit to try and make the thought go away, but those kind, olive eyes were plastered in her mind, and his smile made even her closed eyes feel like she's being blinded._

 _"Luce!"_

 _She heard him call her name and echo around the wall-less room. She doesn't know how he did that, it's like he was inside her head. She wanted to see him. She wanted to go to him and cuddle into his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to find him in her head. The only thing she saw was a door, but she followed it and quickly opened it—_

Lucy awoke with a jolt and quickly looked around her dark room. She automatically felt scared. The darkness never scared her, but now that she knows what true light is like, she can't ever go back to being so dark and depressed again. She sat up in bed after finding Plue, and quickly ran out her room and down the hall to Natsu. His door was open like he was inviting him inside, so she approached his bed quietly and stood next to him. It seems Happy was in bed with her because she felt his fur rub against her ankle, like he was asking what she was doing. She leaned down and picked the cat up before standing there a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Natsu looked so handsome sleeping. His pink hair sprawled out on his tan forehead and arms thrown hazardously around him. The blankets only covered half of his body and he only seemed to have a pair of boxers on. Her couldn't help but take in his lean, muscular figure and sharp jawline.

Just seeing Natsu made her feel the light. He eased her inner turmoil and kept her demons at bay. She felt some confidence and poked his arm. "N-Natsu." She poked him a little harder and squeaked when he shifted slightly in his bed. "N-Natsu…?"

He peeked one eye open to hazily look at her and blinked like he wasn't seeing right. "Lucy?" His voice was so sleepy and nice. He made her squeeze her stuffed dog and real cat closer to her chest, earring small meow from Happy. "Are… Are you okay?"

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Natsu look baffled and blinked in shock yet again, but sat up a little while adjusting the covers a bit. "Y-yeah, let me put pants on."

"It's okay." She set Happy on the bed, and climbed in after him with Plue under her arm. Natsu stiffened for a moment as she situated herself under the covers and into his side, but sighed contently, and wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her on her side so one hand was resting on his bare chest with Plue pressed to her lips. She liked how warm he was and wiped her wet face on his peck, causing Natsu to move his hand up and touch her cheeks to feel her tears.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was a bad dream at first, but turned good." She wasn't really upset about it. Her face must be wet from the beginning of the dream because she was happy when she woke up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Natsu started running his fingers through her hair, and she rather liked the feeling and found herself nodding a bit. "I-I actually dreamt of papa hurting me at first." She felt Natsu stiffen for a different reason, but she tried to ease him by patting his chest a bit. "There there… I'm used to it." For some reason, Natsu snorted… It puffed out into her hair and it tickled a bit. "I dream it all the time, but it actually… it was symbolism... Everything was dark and I used to not be afraid of the dark. I have inner demons that hurt me, but they don't really scare me anymore. Papa would sometimes make light and scare the demons away. It was always a soft glow of a light." She paused to reach her hand down to hold Natsu's which was on his hip. She picked it up and brought it closer to her face to hold him close to her. "Papa was hurting me… and it was really dark. I couldn't see anything but I heard his voice and he was angry at me. And then… and then I heard you." She squeezed Natsu hand. "You made it really bright. I was blinded… I couldn't see because your light was so bright. I saw my inner world I'm always tripping around in. I can never see much because it's always dark, and even if papa gives me light, it's like a really dim lightbulb following me around wherever I go. I still couldn't really tell where I was going or where I was so I didn't really move. But you made The whole room shine brightly. I could see everything and there was a lot of stuff I did with mama in there. Like books about stars and my bed was in there. And… stuff you gave me was in there too. Nothing papa gave me was in there and I guess I'm confused."

She paused and sat up a bit so she was leaning her arms on his chest with her hand still in his.

"And then you said my name again, and I realized that you were what was making everything so bright. And then I wanted to see you really bad and woke up. I… I think… I think I really like Natsu." She felt her heart stutter, so she quickly buried her face under his chin and held his hand to her chest. "I-I love Natsu. I get it… You… you make me happy and I feel safe. I love to make Natsu smile and you make me feel hot and I get red. I-I never get red… I got used to men, but Natsu is different… Natsu makes me embarrassed…"

"Luce…" he held her so delicately, like if he squeezed too hard, she would break like some sort of fragmented delusion. He brought his head down to kiss her forehead, and before he even realized it, tears were cascading down his cheeks. "Y-you're not lying right? You really mean it? I can believe what you said?"

He could feel tears on his collarbone that weren't his. Lucy nuzzled a little nod and squeezed his hand. "I-I mean it…"

"I-I love you so goddamned much, Luce."

He squeezed her tighter, but she didn't say anything back. He felt more tears roll from his eyes and Lucy's plop down onto his skin. They both fell asleep, dreaming of the bright light now filling up both their worlds.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling refreshed and just so… fucking happy. He stretched his arms out to find his girl, but peeked one eye open when he couldn't find her. He looked around and sighed in disappointment when she wasn't anywhere to be found. Damnit, Lucy. You're supposed to cuddle and stay in bed after you admit something like that. Not run off and— Natsu sniffed his nose— make French toast, sausage, and other delicious breakfast food! Damnit, he really can't complain, can he?

With a sigh, Natsu forced himself out of bed and stuffed his legs into a pair of joggers before dragging his feet out of his room and down the halls to find Lucy. Natsu has work today so he wouldn't have been able to stay in bed all morning, but he would have rather had sleepy morning cuddles instead of a fancy breakfast. He gets that everyday, but he doesn't get to cuddle with her ever so he wanted to cuddle to his hearts content. He would have been perfectly happy with cereal today!

He found his girl at the the counter petting Happy who was sitting with her and enjoying her attention. There was what he assumes is a tall stack of French toast under some tinfoil, some sausage also under some tinfoil, and something else in the same boat, probably eggs. And she was currently cutting strawberries into into pieces and dumping them into a bowl with yogurt and granola. Damnit, why couldn't she be an awful cook so he could just cuddle her for once?!

"Morning, Luce." He yawned in disappointment while scratching at the hair under his belly button, and made his way over to the girl he likes so much. "How'd ya sleep?"

"G-good… Natsu was very warm."

Yes, he did like his strange body temperature because Lucy was always cold so she would often try to leach off his heat. This time was no different. Though, he was a bit surprised with her embarrassment. He expected Lucy to act like nothing happened, considering she woke up and started preparing breakfast like she didn't confess her love to him last night. But maybe she's embarrassed? He decided to test the theory out.

He wondered behind her and touched her hip while leaning over her shoulder a bit to look at what she was doing. "Can I have a bite of strawberry?"

He could see her ear turn red at his close proximity, and she curtly nodded while picking up a strawberry with a shaky hand and bringing it to his lips. Natsu grabbed her elbow, and kissed her fingers instead, letting his tongue drag across her small digits before pulling the fruit into his mouth along with Lucy's fingers. He smirked when she jumped and nearly dropped the berry, then he brought her elbow up higher to kiss her forearm.

"N-n-n— Stupid!" Lucy tripped backwards into his chest and tried to get away. But he he circled his arm around her stomach and held her close to his chest, causing Lucy to curl up in a ball with her head lowered while Natsu leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I was really sad when you weren't in bed this morning, Luce. I really just want to hold you and hug you."

He could feel the heat emit off her from her embarrassment and she held both arms over her face to protect herself from him. "N-Natsu is being really unfair. I've never said anything like that before so I'm embarrassed, but now you're just being stupid again! What did I tell you about being stupid, stupid!"

"Lucy?"

"What." He could heat the pout in her voice.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No!"

Natsu smirked and whispered against his ear while her tickled her tummy a bit. "Come on Luce… you know you want to…"

"N-no!" Her giggle was music to his ears, and he knew somebody just went up to heaven. "I'll love you forever and take care of you and hold you and kiss you."

Lucy was silent for a moment as she shifted slightly. "Y-you haven't k-kissed me since I told you."

Oh my god! He just wants to squeeze her little body against his so tight! "Come'er Luce… let me give you kisses." He made obnoxious kissing noises, but Lucy just turned around in his hold and buried her face in his chest.

"N-Natsu is stupid!"

"But you still love me!"

"I-I take it back!"

"No take backs! It's too late!"

She got quiet for a moment and he wasn't sure what to expect. He was certainly surprised when she quickly pulled away, grabbed him by the cheeks and pressed her lips to his. "N-Natsu is right. I already like him too much to take it back."

 _Hnng_ , he is the luckiest man alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm rushing to post this because it's 3 am and I gotta babysit at 9 tomorrow, but I've been working on this for so long and finally got it done. Okay, Juvia does like Gray, but she's not stalkerish in this story. She loves him a lot, but it's more mellowed out for this story. That's it! So have fun and tell me what you think!**

Lucy has formed two new habits since she confessed, which could honestly be joined into one category. Being fucking adorable. She was a tsundere who slapped and hit him when his arms would circle around her waist and hold her close to him. But his personal favorite was when she told him her feelings. No, Lucy didn't speak them. She would always go quiet when Natsu would say something sweet to her, like she was too embarrassed to say it back. But then later in the day she'll run her little legs up to him and hand him a piece of paper which would say "I like you" or "Natsu looks nice in red". Just little things she could easily say aloud, but she never would. She would get super cute and fidget before she handed the slip of paper over, then ran away to hide and watch him open it up. He would always chase after her and shower her with little kisses, which earned him small giggles and more slaps to the chest.

Which was currently the position they were in right now. Lucy was mumbling little squeaks as she kicked his back, an amused Happy sitting on the floor in front of them and meowing his comments. When Lucy handed him her little slip of paper, she hid on the couch and peeked over the armrest, so Natsu immediately jumped on top of her and showered her pretty neck with kisses. She was giggling that beautiful laugh on hers as she turned around on the couch so she was facing him. Natsu felt his heart leap at how gorgeous she was smiling up at him. Her prominent collarbone was showing making her look dainty as she breathed heavily. Her long hair was a mess, and fell off the side of the couch with her beautiful chocolate eyes shining like he promised he would make happen the first day he met her. And he was the one making her so happy because she loved him. It made him feel happy and proud thinking how far they've come. He couldn't help but lean down and press his lips to her soft ones.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and sunk back into the couch like she was comfortable in this position. Natsu couldn't stop the quirk of his lips and pleasant hum in approval. He left many kisses along her lips, Lucy giggling when he ventured upward and started to kiss her nose and eyelids. "I love you…" Natsu mumbled while pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lucy somehow felt smaller and turned away so Natsu had to pull back and look at her. She had a blush on her chubby cheeks and a scowl on her lips with hard eyes. What a cutie getting all pouty and adorable. "Luce…"

"W-what?"

"I want attention babe."

Her brows furrowed like she was fighting with herself, and her cheeks got brighter. Her fingers fumbled below him before she peeked up at him and reached her hand up to pat his cheek. "N-Natsu is stupid."

"You're so cute!" He flopped on top of her so she was squished under him and cuddled into her body. His hands snaked under her back and he rolled them over so they were both on their sides as he pulled Lucy into his chest. "I love you, Luce."

He felt Lucy's fingers sink into his shirt as she burrowed deeper into his chest to hide from him. "N-Natsu already said that."

He chuckled and and rolled over once again so Lucy was laying on his chest with Natsu's back against the couch. He liked the way she felt pressed against him and scratched her nails into his chest. He hopes she leaves marks though he doubts it did from how soft and delicate she was being.

"I can hear Natsu's heart." He blinked down at her with a little blush as his hands froze from playing with Lucy's hair. "It goes ba thump ba thump ba thump. Just… just like mine." She nuzzled into his chest while pressing her ear to his heart. Natsu felt his cheeks get warmer and his throat suddenly got very dry.

"L-Luce…"

"It's faster now…" she boldly pressed a kiss to his heart, making Natsu shiver in delight with a heavy sigh in content. He could do this forever. "Did I make Natsu's heart sound strange?" She glanced up at him but still kept her ear pressed to his chest, her curly, thick lashes fluttering in question.

"You're the only one who makes my heart do strange things, Luce." He brushed her hair behind her only visible ear, and smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend.

She nodded and wiggled her fingers on his skin a bit. "I like that I make Natsu's heart go ba thump. I wish I could hear it forever."

"You can. Just tell me and you can listen to my heart wherever and whenever you want."

"Oh!" She jumped a bit and half smiled onto his heart. "Hearing Natsu's heart go ba thump make my heart go all gahh!"

She's the cutest creature this planet knows. "You know Luce… they say that if your heart sinks up with another's, you're soulmates." Once again, she jumped so cutely and peeked up at him, before she suddenly clenched her body tightly and held her breath. After a moment, she released and pressed her ear into his chest harder than before. "What are you doin you adorable little bunny?"

Lucy blushed with a little pout, but otherwise stayed focused while switching her breathing from erratic to shallow. After a few seconds went, she sighed heavily and frowned with her lips brushing against his skin. "I can't get our hearts to sync. I… I want to be Natsu's soulmate."

He smiled at how cute she was and tilted his head down to kiss her forehead. "You can't force it like that, silly. You have to let it happen naturally."

"I want to be Natsu's soulmate now." She pouted so adorably and hmphed with a little furrow in her brows. He couldn't help his fond chuckle as Lucy sunk her fingers into his scarf and pulled it down to press her lips into the scaled fabric. "Natsu…?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I… I like Natsu's st-stupidness too."

"Are you saying you like when I tease you?" He didn't hide his smirk and amused smile as Lucy blushed and burrowed her way into his chest as she squeezed her hands into his shirt. "Huh, Luce?"

"N-Natsu is putting words into my mouth. I-I meant that I can tolerate his stupidness. I don't l-like it or anything."

What an adorable little cutie.

Natsu squeezed her small body against his and and pulled her up so he could shower her chubby cheeks with kisses. Lucy whined like a kitty and threw a tiny fit, though he could feel how hot her skin was on his lips. "I love you! I wanna hold you forever and cuddle you and kiss you and nuzzle you like a pet bunny. You're mine, Luce… okay?"

"I-I… I don't— I mean I do… I do not like you… you're just special and all— but not that special… like— like just a tiny bit… it's almost microscopic… If you squint, y-you can almost see it… but sometimes it gets a little more visible— b-but only a little! You can't see it that well! L-like…"

Natsu's smile only grew more and more as she continued to ramble on. Just as he was about to kiss her, somebody knocked on the door, causing Lucy to hop right up off the couch and run after whoever was there. Natsu couldn't help but grumble under his breath as he forced himself up off the couch and stretched out a bit so his body popped and cracked. Whoever was at the door is gonna get it because he was in the middle of witnessing the cutest thing he's ever seen… Lucy! But she ran away!

He dragged his feet towards the open door and lazily leaned against it as his hand looped around Lucy's side and he tugged her closed to him. She looked just as adorable as usual with a soft pink sweatshirt with little cat eyes and whiskers on it and the hoodie of her sweatshirt had two kitten ears. She also wore grey leggings and sparkly, baby pink slipper boots with fuzz and two little pompons hanging down on each boot. His girlfriend was seriously the cutest being to walk this planet.

"Natsu… is he allowed to come inside?"

He was content with her in his arms again so he momentarily ignored who was at the door. Lucy said 'he' though so that made Natsu perk one eye open as he stepped away from the door and let his arms rest on Lucy's shoulders and around her neck with her blonde head fitting under his chin. Once he saw who was at the door, Natsu groaned at the stupid droopy eyes glaring at him, but kissed Lucy's hair just to spite him, earning a glare in his direction.

"What do you want, Gray?"

Natsu has noticed Gray's strange sensitivity towards Lucy. For example… if Loke ever hit on a girl in the guild and they obviously didn't like it, he didn't really care. But with Lucy… he's like… protective with her and doesn't like how close he and Lucy are. It's not like Natsu's ever made a move on her. Okay, he has… but Natsu's never done anything with the intent to having sex. He is a man and he wants to finally lose his 25 year old ass virginity to the only girl he's ever loved, but he knows how Lucy is. She's had sex with countless fucking men and he was not about to treat her like those other guys do. Yes, like he said. Natsu wants to have sex with Lucy, but that's not what's important to him. He's lived his whole life as a virgin and if Lucy isn't comfortable having sex then he's perfectly fine being a virgin for the rest of his life. He's not halfway near as bad as Loke who has only the intent of sex on his mind. Natsu cares about Lucy… he wants to take care of her, and yet Gray gets so pissed whenever he touches her, but doesn't care if someone else does something similar to another girl. And Gray has no right to be so protective over her considering what he said to her the first time he saw her!

So just to spite him, Natsu nuzzled his lips into her soft, golden head, causing Lucy to reach her hand up to rest it on Natsu's forearm.

"Why are you guys so touchy feely now?"

Gray asked, causing Lucy to blush a bit and hide her lips with Natsu's arm. "N-Natsu is my um… m-my… my…"

"Boyfriend." Natsu finished for her. "I'm her boyfriend now and she's my girlfriend."

It irritated him when Gray suddenly looked a little hostile and clenched his fists together. "Aren't you gonna let me inside?"

"Is it okay, Natsu?"

He wanted to say no, but he didn't want to confuse her. He always told her that she could invite whoever she wants to their apartment and if he suddenly started saying no to certain people or a certain person, she would get confused and start asking him every time and thinking she was a bother for inviting certain people inside.

"I told you Luce… you can invite whoever you want over. This is your home too."

"O-okay." She took a step back, forcing Natsu back as well. "Natsu said it's alright so come in."

She still didn't get it.

Gray sent her a small smile as he closed the door behind him and slipped his shoes off. After he was inside, Lucy waddled her slipper covered feet into the kitchen and began boiling water for some tea. "Would you like anything to eat? I can make something tasty, if you like."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Natsu growled as Gray sat at the bar as Lucy looked through the fridge while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Do you prefer cold or hot food?"

"Hot."

What a fucking liar. Natsu knows Gray prefers everything cold. He likes a lot of ice in his drinks and has always liked his desserts cold or cold deli sandwiches. But this jerk is forcing Lucy to cook him food so he can stay longer!

"Natsu?" Lucy's sweet voice called out to him, making him freeze momentarily. "Would you like some spicy taquitos?"

He sighed and sat next to Gray at the bar. "Yeah I would."

She smiled at him then quickly got the ingredients together. All his anger evaporated at the site of her happily cooking away, pulling flour tortillas out of the bread box and cooking chicken on the stove with all sorts of spices and sauces. She made the best spicy chicken.

"I think I'll make myself a panini." Lucy turned her body towards them, her long, golden hair dancing as it followed her movement around the kitchen. She was enchanting… he loved watching her even if she was just cooking. "Do you guys want one too?"

"Depends…" Natsu smiled at her rather amused and leaned one elbow on the counter with eyes shining at how predictable she was. "Are you going to make it into a dessert?"

Lucy blushed a bit as she rubbed her cheek with the back of her palm and and fidgeted under his gaze. "There's nothing wrong with desserts…" she mumbled, before she snapped out of her fit of embarrassment and turned away with a hmph. "I'll make whatever I want, thank you very much!"

Natsu smiled at her, but he had something much more important to discuss. "So… why're ya here, Gray? Where's Juvia?"

"What does Juvia have to do with that?"

How Gray doesn't realize Juvia's feelings for him boggles his mind. Okay… Natsu supposed Lucy was pretty dense, but at least she has an excuse while Gray is a normal guy who should be aware of Juvia's feelings for her. It's irritating that he's here because of Lucy but doesn't even realize who actually has feelings for him.

"Maybe you should go on a date with her instead of eating here."

"Juvia is just my childhood friend and nothing more."

Lucy stood across from them at the counter as she placed two cups in front of them and filled them with tea from the pot. "Do you not like Juvia?" Lucy looked a tad bit uncomfortable at the thought of it as she set the teapot down, but didn't move from her place. "I like Juvia… she is very nice and is my friend."

"It's not that I don't like her…" he awkwardly ran a hand down the side of his face while looking away to avoid her gaze. "Juvia is important to me. It's just… I-I've liked this girl since a year ago…"

Natsu raised a brow at his stripping friend who still managed to have his clothes on. So does he not like Lucy? She's only been in Natsu's life since December so it can't possibly be her.

"She must be special if you've liked her for so long."

Lucy smiled at him, then turned away to stir the chicken before she brought more supplies over to stand across from them. Nice wheat bread, strawberry jam and ground peanut butter. She must be making a peanut butter and jelly panini.

"Yeah…" Gray smiled at her in a way that made Natsu uncomfortable and possessive of her, but he didn't do anything yet. He was too nervous to drink Lucy's tea and just anxiously looked between Lucy and Gray. "I actually didn't talk to her until recently. I only saw how sad and broken she was, but she looked like an angel to me. I ended up watching her all the time."

"Stalker." Natsu scoffed under his breath, hoping to make Gray snap at him and revert his attention to him instead of looking at his girlfriend like that. But Gray surprisingly ignored him and just watched Lucy like Natsu loved to do. Like just being in the same room as her was enough to make him happy.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, I actually blew it the first time I did. I was mad because she was holding some other guys hand and I lashed out at her and called her a name I'm not happy about."

Lucy nodded a bit while she spread the peanut butter on both sides of the sandwich. "You should say sorry. I'm sure she'd forgive you if you're honest."

"I did and we're friends now, but I want to be more."

Natsu's brows furrowed as his gut felt like it was being stabbed and twisted so unpleasantly. "H-hey, Luce… you should check the chicken!"

She nodded and left for a moment, but Natsu didn't have enough time to do something about the stripper because Lucy spoke up from across the kitchen. "What is she like?"

"She's really dense… and loves to cook and bake. I love to see her smile, though I wish I was the one making it happen."

"What do you mean?" She returned to the cutting board and lathered her sandwich with jelly.

"She's in love with someone else and I'm really heartbroken about it." Natsu heard enough of this and pushed out of his chair. Before he could make it around the bar to pull Lucy away from him, Gray grabbed her hand, causing Lucy to look up at him in confusion. "Lucy… I'm in love with you."

Natsu growled as he finally made it around the counter, held Lucy around the waist and pulled her hand out of Gray's. "What's the big deal, you fuck?! Don't confess to someone else's girlfriend!"

Lucy just blinked and look between the two men in front of her. "I-I don't understand. That was about me…?"

"Lucy just ignore him! You're mine, I'm the one who loves you! He said he's been watching you for a year! Since you were a prostitute and he did nothing about it! He doesn't love you! You love me!"

"Fuck off, fire breath! She only loves you because you saved her! If I was the one who took her away from prostitution, she would have fallen for me!"

Wait, what? Natsu was frozen still. That can't be true. Lucy likes him, right? Not because he saved her? Would she really fall for Gray if their rolls were switched?

No! Natsu couldn't stand for that because he was the one to save her! He was the one to do something about her awful life, unlike Gray! He's the one who protected her! Who made her happy! Who showed her what love is and filled her world with light! That's what Lucy said!

"I-I'm Natsu's girlfriend because… because he's Natsu." Her brows furrowed in deep thought as the two of them stared at her in confusion. "No… like. Natsu is Natsu and that's why I'm his girlfriend. Natsu is different than my other friends. Natsu made me want to be his girlfriend."

"Why do you keep saying girlfriend, Luce?" Natsu chuckled at her and nosed at her cheek. "Just say you love me. You don't need to beat around the bush."

"I-I told you I don't love Natsu!"

"Oh really…" he reached into his pocket and pulled a little slip of paper out to show her. "According to the note you gave me earlier, you do…"

"G-give that back! I lied! I didn't write that!" Lucy turned around and chased him until he was pinned against the counter with Lucy leaning up on her tiptoes to try and reach the paper. He smirked as he leaned down a little and pressed his lips to hers, placing his arms around her small frame and keeping her trapped against him. "Mmah—!"

She struggled against him but eventually bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed. He only grinned at her as she pushed away from him with her whole face flushed, along with her neck. Natsu smirked as he licked the blood off his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest confidently as Lucy bunched her fists at her sides and stomped one foot down in embarrassment. "N-Natsu is stupid! I told you to stop being so stupid! I never should have wrote those stupid notes for him if he was going to start being so stupid! You're stupid! Natsu is stupid! Natsu is so stupid and his hair is pink and stupid! And who has stupid pink hair?! Natsu the stupid does!"

Natsu threw his head back with a laugh and grinned at her fuming expression and bright cheeks. He could practically see steam coming from her head.

There was a meow behind Lucy, so they both turned their head to find Happy sitting on the counter licking the jam off Lucy's bread, but no Gray to be found. There was suddenly a loud slam of the front door causing Lucy to flinch, before she completely froze and stared down at the ground with a frown. Natsu sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the neck but she wiggled out of his hold and ran to the door to follow after him.

Natsu was frozen still, unsure of what to do as he ran his fingers through his hair. Gray said he liked Lucy for a year and he finally confessed to her…

"I was kind of an asshole just now, wasn't I happy?"

The cat meowed and looked up at him with his whiskers full of jam. With a sigh, Natsu sat across from happy at the bar after turning the chicken off which had turned a little over done. He brought it with him anyways and ate it directly off the hot pan, a frown on his lips and his whole body anxious. He knew he couldn't follow after them but that doesn't mean he wasn't worried. Hopefully Gray doesn't do anything Natsu wouldn't approve of.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just started writing and didn't stop for a while aha. Okay, some of you had a few negative thoughts about Gray, so hopefully you guys won't feel that way once you read this chapter. Gray wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to get his feelings out. He knows Lucy loves Natsu. That's it so have fun!**

Lucy ran her slipper covered feet down the street, desperately searching for her friend. She yelped when she nearly tripped over something and looked down after catching herself to find a perfectly clean jacket thrown on the cement. Lucy quickly gathered the article in her arms and ran in the same direction she was heading. It must be Gray's with his problem with stripping and all, so she must be going in the right direction.

Once she saw a mop of dark hair shoving past people on the street, Lucy ran up to him and grabbed his hand to tug him around. Gray stared at her in shock once he saw who she was, but Lucy just stood there for a moment with her hand clutching her tummy, catching her breath and trying to calm her beating heart. She doesn't really exercise so running long distances isn't really her thing.

"Lucy…?"

"O-one moment please…" Gray laughed, much to her annoyance, so she looked up at him with a little glare and a puff of her cheeks. "I-I don't run much, so… so I'm a little tired." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and took a deep inhale, then released it again.

"Feel better?" Gray chuckled, and Lucy nodded a bit with furrowed brows at the clear amusement in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Gray… I shouldn't have been so easily distracted. You're one of my friends and I take what you said seriously. I… don't want you to think it meant nothing to me."

Gray nodded with a smile as he squeezed the hand still connected to his. "I know you love Natsu, but can I just tell you my story? It'll help me move forward."

"Mhmm!" She tugged him by the hand to a park she still visits with Natsu quite often. She may have a crepe maker now, but this stand here in the park sells the best crepes she's ever tasted and she wanted Gray to have one too. "I'll treat you to something yummy, okay? They have the best crepes in town here!"

Gray smiled somewhat sadly as he looked down at their connected hands. He was quite upset before she came and found him. Gray had and still has no intention to try and steal Lucy from Natsu. He knows he lost. He knows she's in love with his best friend, but he just had to tell her. He couldn't move forward unless he did, so he went to their apartment with the intent to spill his guts, but get rejected. He wanted her to listen, to take his feelings seriously and he was really mad when Natsu took that away from him. He already has her. She already belongs to him, so couldn't Natsu just let him have this one moment where Lucy only looks at him? He was mad and he left with the door slamming shut behind him. He didn't think Lucy would follow him, but it immediately made him smile once he saw her. She did care about his feelings and take them seriously. He knows he's just a friend to her, but it was enough. He needed to get all this off his chest, then he can move forward.

Once they were at the crepe stand, the man behind the small stand smiled at Lucy. "Ah, welcome back, Miss Lucy. No Natsu today?"

"No… this is my friend Gray."

The short man smiled at her with his big chef hat on. "I'm glad to see you made another friend."

"Me too…" she mumbled down at her feet, before she popped her head up and smiled bashfully at the man. "May I have a chocolate strawberry crepe please?"

"Of course. And what about you, young man?"

The small chef poured a ladle full of batter on the griddle, then immediately began to spin the long, flat stick around until the cake was flat and circular.

"Uh… I'll take the same thing."

Lucy perked up and looked behind her to smile up at him. "It's really good, I swear. There's Nutella, chocolate chips… whip cream… and of course strawberries!"

"Here you are, Miss Lucy." She accepted the crepe wrapped in a paper cone and immediately bit down on it, a bit of whip cream mustache on her upper lip and a dollop on her nose.

"Delicious as always, Mister Yajima!"

"I'm glad you think so."

Once Gray had his crepe, Lucy looked down at herself, and froze when she realized she didn't grab her purse, wallet or phone on her way out. How was she supposed to make it up to Gray when she doesn't have any money?!

Gray seemed to realize her problem and quickly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the man some jewel. Yajima smiled and returned the change, but Gray just stuck it in the top jar. "Thank you, young man."

Gray just nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her somewhere they could talk, but she had an adorable frown on her lips with puffed out cheeks and sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I wanted to get the crepes and I made you pay for them."

Honestly, Gray's pretty damn happy it turned out like that. He knows Lucy doesn't consider it this way, but to him, he almost sees this as a date, and it wouldn't make his pride feel very great if Lucy paid for him. "It's cool. Don't worry about it."

"Mmn…" she didn't seem very happy, but this is something he refused to let up on. He wouldn't accept money from her if she wanted to pay him back so he didn't even bring it up.

"Come on. Let's go sit." He lead her to a bench and Lucy plopped down while biting away on her crepe. She looked so cute with whip cream on her nose, but he didn't tell her. She was adorable. He ate his crepe quickly so he could talk without it getting in the way. Lucy was a slow eater so she wasn't even half way done with it. "Can I tell you my story now?"

She nodded and gave him her full attention, but still nibbled on a strawberry.

"I was really stupid." Gray turned away from her, somehow unable to meet her gaze, even though he knew she wouldn't get upset at him. "I first saw you a little over a year ago. Ironically, it was because of Natsu. He was annoying the shit out of me so I left fairy tail to take a break from the pyromaniac idiot." Lucy giggled a little, the sound music to his ears. "Natsu doesn't know, right?" He suddenly looked at her and he thinks she knew what he was talking about because she averted her gaze and looked a bit guilty. "I don't blame you for not telling him. He wouldn't want you to go to Fairy Tail anymore if he knew the brothel you worked at was only a few buildings down."

"Y-yeah…" she took another bite of crepe, then swallowed it down. "I'm always nervous one of my old clients will be there. After all… at New Years… that guy…"

"Yeah, he was probably going to the brothel afterwards. I'm sure other people who are there on the weekends do the same thing." She just nodded, so Gray continued with his story. "I didn't know there was a brothel there either. I didn't really pay attention to the people coming and going. I mean, fairy tail is a bar and people dress in pretty scandalous clothing so I just assumed all these girls came from fairy tail. Not many people know about it, and Natsu's too dense to realize it so that's why he never noticed." Gray sighed and shook his head. "Anyways… when I first saw you, you took my breath away. I knew you were a prostitute… I knew that was your job, but you were still so beautiful. I learned your schedule and would always wait outside just to see you walk past. I watched you for over a year and you only got more broken looking as time went on."

Gray clenched his fists in frustration, just imagining how stupid he was.

"I loved you. I still love you, but I never did anything. And then Natsu saw you. He saw you getting dragged away, and unlike me, he actually did something about it. He got you away from the man who bought you and basically bought a date. I felt so stupid. I was so frustrated. How could Natsu, the most idiotic person I know, think to do that? I was so mad at myself. He was apart of your life in an instant, while is was still such a stranger to you. I… was so angry."

He didn't let Lucy speak up, if she even wanted to. But that wasn't even the worst part of his story.

"And then… and then when I finally could have talked to you. I could have introduced myself and gotten close to you… I saw you and Natsu. You guys were holding hands and I felt even angrier. I thought if I was the one who saved you, then that could have been us. I could have held your hand. And I lashed out at you. I was so mad at myself. I was so disappointed. It felt good when Natsu finally hit me. Like something was released and I didn't feel as guilty."

"N-Natsu hit you?"

"Yeah," Gray turned to the blonde and rubbed his jaw at the thought of it. "He did quite the number on me. I only let him do it because I wanted him to beat me up. I could have kicked his ass if I wanted to."

She giggled again while licking some whip cream. "Natsu says the same thing."

"Yeah, we're always saying shit like that." He took a deep inhale then exhaled again with a long sigh. "I planned to try and get you to like me, but I realized it was too late. You already loved Natsu and it wouldn't be right to steal my best friends girl. He makes you happy… he's the one who did something about your awful like. He deserves you, not me."

"Don't say that." Lucy looked up at him, her eyes so big and brown. They were so much more alive and brighter... They looked completely different than before Natsu met her. He knew it was because of him... because Natsu changed her life and made her happy. He really does deserve her, unlike him. "I-it's not that you don't deserve me… It's just… I-I like Natsu."

"You're not embarrassed to say it now?" Gray laughed, though his heart did hurt a little.

"That's because Natsu gets cocky and when I ignore him, he pouts and goes 'but you said you love me' and stuff like that. He's annoying…"

She says that, yet there's an adorable flush to her cheeks that Gray wishes he made happen. With a deep sigh gray stood up and stretched his body out a bit. The conversation was done and he suddenly felt a lot more free. "I feel a lot better now."

Lucy tugged on his arm, causing him to look down and raise a brow at her. "Here. I found this when I went searching for you."

Oh, it's his jacket. He accepted it and slipped his coat on. After an awkward moment, Gray scratched his neck a bit bashfully and averted his gaze. "Can I walk you home?"

"Mhmm!" She hopped up off the bench while taking a big bite of crepe. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah, just uh... Lucy?"

"Yes?"

He looked her dead on and grinned. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course!"

That's all Gray wanted.

* * *

As soon as Lucy got home, she was tackled by Natsu and pushed against the apartment door with his olive eyes staring down at her. Lucy gulped and reached her hands up to tug on the front of his shirt. "Did he do anything?" Lucy shook her head, her long hair flopping around her head at the movement. "What'd he say?"

"He told me the truth. We are friends now."

"Do you love me?"

Lucy blushed a bit and averted her gaze with fingers fumbling with Natsu's shirt. "Y-yes."

Natsu suddenly pressed his lips to hers and slid a hand around her waist to tug her close. Lucy snaked her fingers up around his neck as Natsu lifted her up off the ground so he could kiss her more easily. Their lips locked and she moaned when Natsu slipped his tongue in her mouth and prodded at hers. Natsu carried her to the couch and sat down so she was straddling his his lap. She buried her fingers in his salmon colored hair and tugged at the strands desperately.

"Natsu…"

He pulled away to kiss down her neck, pressing his lips on her so thoroughly, making Lucy shiver in delight. "You're mine, okay Luce?" All she did was nod, but it was enough. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries so he pulled away from her and just brushed a locket of hair out of her pretty face. "You got a phone call while you were with Gray."

"Who was it?"

He smiled at her and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "It was the workout center. They decided to hire you."

Lucy's eyes lit up and a huge smile split across her pouty lips. "R-really?"

"Yep. You have orientation on Wednesday." He cupped her cheek and ran a tender thumb under her eye. "Isn't that great?"

"Yes, thank you so much Natsu!" She leaned into his chest and hugged him so tightly, causing Natsu to look down at his girl in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me? You did this all on your own."

"No, well… you see…" she pulled away from him and held his hand to fumble with his fingers. It made Natsu smile. "I-I ran away from my fathers house when turned 18. I thought since I was an adult, I could somehow make it. But… but I was homeless, and I soon used all the money I stole from my father. I had high hopes I would be able to find a job, but I um… I didn't have an address to put on my applications, or a phone number. I had nothing so I couldn't find a job. Without Natsu, I wouldn't be able to find a different job. Apartments are expensive and I don't have any experience, so the only jobs I would be able to find pay minimum wage. I couldn't support myself with that so I was stuck being a... a prostitute." She peeked up at him and bit her lower lip in embarrassment. "So… t-thank you Natsu. You made me happy in so many ways. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She hugged him again and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. Despite what he wanted to ask her, Natsu knew he shouldn't. He needed to know how she became a prostitute, but he was also scared. He was scared if she was tricked or taken advantage of… or if she went to a brothel as a last option. He doesn't know which way is worse. He knew he'd hate it no matter how it happened, but he also needed to know. But she was happy right now. She was hugging him and had a smile on her lips so he wasn't about to take that away from her and ask her about something so negative.

Instead, Natsu hugged her back and ran his fingers through her silky hair. He loved her, so no matter what her answer was, he would still love her. Even if he wanted to hear it, it didn't matter right now. She was happy so he would shower her with kisses love so she knows how he feels about her.

He kissed her ear and rubbed his nose into her cheek, earning a small giggle from his girlfriend. "Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

He's always loved when she said his name, and it was no different to the this day. "I love you…"

"N-Natsu is stupid."

"And you're so cute."

"Hmph!" Lucy rolled off his lap and picked Happy up who had been laying down next to them on the couch. "Natsu has work in an hour so you should get ready. I will prepare you some food for your day." She then pet the cat in her arms and kissed Happy on the top of his head. "Let's go Happy."

Natsu groaned when she stood up and wondered away from him and towards the kitchen. She was right though he had to leave soon and since Gray came over and took Lucy with him, he's been awfully distracted. He forced himself off the couch and ran to the bathroom to get ready. After he got dressed, he wondered into the kitchen while checking watch then leaned over to kiss his girlfriend goodbye. "I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay… here's your—" Lucy went to hand him the bento she made him, but Natsu just kissed her one last time, before leaving the kitchen and waving goodbye. "W-wait, Natsu!"

"I love you too!"

The door shut behind him, making Lucy pout. He never listens to her and now he forgot his dinner. Lucy took the large bento and put it in the fridge because if he can't remember it, then he doesn't need it!

Lucy went along with her day. She got dressed into more acceptable clothes. A kind of grey sweater type dress that was tight fitting and hugged her curves, a pair of black tights with gray socks over them and combat boots, and a leather jacket for the cold weather. She put her hair up into two space buns and left the house with Natsu's bento. She was visiting Levy at her store today so she figured they could maybe eat Natsu's food because he obviously didn't care about it!

Once she got to Levy's bookstore, Lucy set the bento down, ran up to her blue haired friend and hugged her. "Levy chan,"

"Hi, Lu chan!"

Lucy nuzzled into Levy's hair, earning a giggle from the blunette. "Lisanna isn't here yet?"

"She just texted me saying she's almost here."

Lucy pulled away from her good friend then ran over to her designated chair and curled up into a ball. "I have lots to tell you guys!"

"Does it involve Natsu?" Levy wiggled her brows at her, causing Lucy to blush. "It does!"

"Y-you have to wait for Lisanna!"

Levy laughed and sat on the couch to the side of her. "It's cute how only Natsu can make you blush."

"Hmph!" Lucy turned her chubby cheeks towards the door, but that was a bad decision on her part because Lisanna happened to walk in just moments before, and ran up to her with eyes shining in excitement. "What happened? Are you guys together? Tell meee!"

Lucy just blushed even more and looked down at her lap. There was no where else to hide. "Lisanna has to sit first." The pigtailed girl quickly did as she said and sat next to Levy on the couch. "N-Natsu is my b-boyfriend now… I told him I love him…"

"Eeeek!" The two girls squealed in excitement and leaned forward for more scoop. "How'd it happen?" Levy asked.

"How'd you confess to him?" Lisanna added in.

"What did Natsu do?"

"Have you done it yet?"

"W-wait! One at a time!" Lucy waved her hands in front of herself in panic, and with her blush only getting darker, she fumbled with the hem of her dress. "I-it happened because of a dream… I dreamt about him and… and I realized how important he was to me. And then I um…" Lucy fumbled with her fingers at the thought of what happened next. "I-I snuck into his room and asked if I could sleep with him. He held me and he was so warm and cozy. I was sleepy but I told him that I loved him… and—and then he said it back and we fell asleep together."

Lisanna nudged Levy's side and whispered to him. "Of course Natsu wouldn't make a move on her after she snuck into his bed and confessed her love to him."

"Don't you think it's better this way? Lucy needs to take things slow."

Lisanna thought about it before nodding once, then turning back to Lucy. "Do you ever want to have sex with him?"

Lucy's eyes widened at her bold question and she looked away again with a pout. "I-I don't know… I have enjoyed not having to sleep with anyone, but— but then Natsu will walk around the house with a shirt off and he makes me feel all hot. Or he looks very yummy right after he gets out of the shower and his hair is all wet and water droplets are dripping down his tan skin. It makes me squirm." At the thought of it, Lucy pressed her thighs together a bit needily and flushed at the rising temperature of her body. "I-I like not having to sell my body, but that's what I'm used to. But with Natsu… I don't want to sell it. I want to give him my body, but I've never done that before. I always told myself I could go through with being a prostitute because I was getting the money I needed to survive. It was what I had to do. It's how I paid the bills and kept myself fed. But Natsu makes me so embarrassed and I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I'm so nervous and scared, but I also know it will be different than before b-because I love him a lot and I like when he touches me. I wonder what It'd be like to be touched other places."

Lucy wasn't sure what to expect from her two friends. Maybe they'd tease her and try to get her to talk more, but she was certainly shocked when Lisanna slid her bottom onto the coffee table so she was sitting on it and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "I know it will be different than before. Natsu loves you and he'd never do anything to hurt you. I mean… he's liked you since the day you two met and he's never tried anything suggestive, right?" Lucy shook her head, though she was a little shocked to hear that he liked her since the day they met.

"Lu chan…" Levy then sat next to Lisanna on the table and leaned over with a smile. "Natsu may seem very brash, but he's actually very patient when it comes to you and only you. He knows you're worth the wait, so there's no need to be so scared. Go at your own pace. And it's okay to talk to Natsu about it. Remember that book I showed you? It's very adamant on talking to your partner and handling it with communication. I'm sure Natsu will understand if your nervous and will only go as far as you want."

"B-but…" she looked down at her lap and moved one hand up to rub at her cheek. "I've never asked for sex before. I-I don't know how to talk about it… or to tell Natsu I want to try it, but to take it slow. I don't think Natsu will try anything unless I make the first move and—and I don't know how to make the first move."

"Hmm…" Lisanna pondered out loud before she snapped her fingers and grinned at her. "When Natsu is walking around the apartment with his shirt off, instead of standing there and sneaking peeks at him, why don't you reach out and touch him. It doesn't have to be overly sexual. Just run your hand up his stomach and tell him he looks hot. It'll probably let him know that you're interested in him in that way."

"B-but that's embarrassing!" Lucy blushed at the thought of it and buried her warm face into her hands.

"Then why don't you try something else." Levy suggested. "You could write him a note saying you want to try something different. Or maybe you could sneak into his bed again and just kiss him instead of falling right asleep. And you actually…" Levy suddenly smirked and an evil glint formed in her eye. "You could tease Natsu for once. You could touch him and kiss him, but always pull away just as things get heated. Then maybe he'll take the next step for you."

That did seem like the best option in many ways. It would be nice to tease him for once and see Natsu get all nervous and blushy. Plus, she's a little scared to take the lead. Maybe when she gets more comfortable around Natsu in that sense, then maybe she could kiss him and touch him with the intent to go farther, but for now… she was very nervous and self conscio—

Oh crap! What about her body? She has scars all along her back, up her arms and legs… he tummy even has some! No, she's so ugly! She can't possibly show him her body!

"Lu chan, what's wrong?" Lucy whimpered, but did nothing else, causing the two girls in front of her to exchange a glance. "Are you scared about something?"

Lucy nodded and looked around the store. They were near the front with big windows, though Levy did close the store for them to talk, she was still self conscious in front of all these windows. She suddenly grabbed one of their hands and tugged them to the back of the store where nobody would see. With a self conscious sniffle, Lucy slipped her leather jacket off, then pulled her long sleeve dress up so they could see her scarred belly and back. She had really opaque tights on that almost looked like leggings so nothing on her legs were showing, though the clear scars on her torso could clearly be seen. Papa always whipped her using a belt or something thin like that. He never broke any bones, but she has many scars in the shapes of long lines that will never leave her body ever again.

"Oh, Lucy…" Lisanna quickly pulled the blonde into her arms with Levy joining in as well.

"N-Natsu won't want to look at me… and i-it's all across my body. On my arms, legs… the only place that isn't like that is my chest and above. He didn't want to hurt me too bad so he always left that place alone… But— but I'm ugly."

"No. No, Lu chan… Natsu won't mind them." Levy squeezed her harder with Lisanna nodding along to her words. "Yes it will bother him that someone hurt you like it bothers me and Lisanna, but he will still love you just the same. He will still think you're beautiful and will want to love and hold you. He'll probably hold you tighter, actually."

"R-really? You think he will?"

"Yes, silly… Natsu loves you, Lucy." Lisanna pulled away to poke her on the nose, causing the girl to blink. "He won't let your scars stop him from touching you and holding you."

Lucy nodded a bit with a light coating of her cheeks. "D-do you think he'll still find me attractive?"

"Of course!" Lisanna grinned at her with a smug look across her expression. "You're still sexy even if you aren't perfect. Natsu will still want to plummet his dick inside you."

"Lisanna!" Levy laughed with a small slap to her arm, but the silver haired girl only shrugged.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Y-y-you're all really stupid!" Lucy face was on fire as she stomped back over to the front of the store with a laughing Lisanna and Levy following behind her. "I was annoyed with Natsu so I was going to give you his bento, but I change my mind!"

"Awh, Lu chan! We're sorry!" Levy sat back on the couch while eyeing the three tier bento box. "You're cooking is so yummy! Let me have a bite!"

"No!" Lucy hugged her bag to her chest and flushed down at her lap. "I-I want to go give it to Natsu for his dinner."

The two girls exchanged another look before Lisanna spoke up. "If you want to go give him dinner, we'll gladly accompany you. There's enough food for me and Levy to have a bite."

"I-I want to go alone." Lucy stood up, but she suddenly realized she forgot her jacket on the floor in the back of the store, so she ran to go slip it on and snatched her bag with the bento from her two friends prying hands. "I-I will go now. I love you, but you're both stupid!"

She unlocked the door, then ran out to go to the fire department. She took the bus with her bento held in her lap tightly. They're both really stupid. Natsu probably doesn't feel that way about her. She's always been told she's ugly so Natsu probably feels the same way. But she did hope Natsu was on break because maybe they could eat together. Once she at the right stop, she hopped out of the bus and walked to the fire department. It was a big brick building with two garage doors opened to reveal the big red fire trucks inside. Lucy wasn't sure where to go, so she walked into the garage a bit hesitantly, and look around for her boyfriend. Many people were looking at her and a very tall and bulky man walked up to her with his uniform on. "Can I help you miss?"

"I-is Natsu here somewhere?"

Somebody dropped some type of tool box in shock and looked at Lucy with wide eyes. He had blonde hair and was a little taller than Natsu. "No way! Someone as hot as you can't possibly be looking for Natsu!"

The man who talked to her first whacked the blonde on the back of his head, but he still laughed loudly with his shoulders shaking. "Learn some manners Sting." The bulky man wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to lead her back somewhere. "The names Gildarts, the fire department chief. Who are you and how do you know Natsu?"

"M-my name is Lucy. And I'm his girlfriend."

Another man spit something he had been drinking out and stared at her just as surprised as this Sting character did. This man had long dark hair that reached his back and piercings all over his face along with tattoos on his arms. "Bunny girls dating salamander now?! When did that happen?!"

Did this man know her? Is she Bunny Girl? And Natsu is Salamander? She's never seen him before, but maybe she has? She can't really remember now. "Y-yes… it happened a few days ago…" she looked down at her feet a bit nervously and fidgeted her fingers on her bento bag. "Is Natsu inside?"

"Yeah," the gruff man spoke as he jutted a thumb out and pointed towards a fire truck. "He's doin a equipment check. He's just around the back."

Lucy pulled out of the fire department chiefs reach and ran to the back of the big truck to peek around the corner. "Natsu…"

He popped his head up to look at her, and grinned with oil on his cheek and hands, and a some sort of hose over his shoulder. He looked really attractive all dirty and his muscles flexing under the weight of what he was carrying. Natsu did have a very nice body, she just tries to ignore it half the time.

"Hey, Luce! What're ya doing here?"

She blushed a bit and stepped out from behind the corner to show him the big bento she brought. "Y-you forgot your dinner. I was going to give it to Levy chan and Lisanna instead, but they were acting even more stupid than you so I decided to bring it over. I-it's not like I wanted to see you or anything…"

"What a lucky bastard."

Someone spoke up, and the two of them looked around to see practically everyone who works there watching them like it was some form of entertainment.

"Hey, back off!" Natsu suddenly dropped the hose he was carrying and tugged her close to him to hold her under his arm. "I've already been through enough shit today! I don't need someone else trying to steal her from me!"

"So what you said about having a girlfriend is true, huh?" The police chief asked as he ruffled Natsu's hair a bit. "Looks like you're finally turning into a man!"

"Shut up, you old fart! I've been a man this whole time!"

While Natsu and the chief argued, the man with piercings and dark hair came over, looking somewhat bashful. "So you uh… saw Shrimp today huh?"

"Who's shrimp?" Lucy asked with a raise of one brow. "I put shrimp in Natsu's bento, if that's what you mean."

"No, uh… Levy… short… you know, real short. Shrimp sized."

"Oh..! Are you Gajeel?"

The man grinned and pointed a thumb at himself with a cocky expression. "That's me! I bet Shrimp says all sorts of great things bout me, right?"

"Um…" she fidgeted under his gaze and nodded a little. "Levy chan mentioned you like chicken avocado ranch burritos, and that you act like a pointy object, but are actually a big cuddly teddy bear. You know… the ones they sell during Valentine's Day."

"What the hell?! I'm not a cuddly teddy bear!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly scooted into Natsu side while looking down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry… I-I... I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Hey, w-wait Bunny—"

"You can't be a dick around her, you asshole! She doesn't take it well!" Natsu suddenly led her to the door while flipping him off on the way. "I'm taking my break now, old man! I hope that's okay!"

Once they were in the break room Natsu sat Lucy down in the a chair and moved her bento on the table. He kneeled down in front of her and took her trembling hands in his. "I know Gajeel seems scary, but he just acts that way. He yells a lot and acts mean, but he's dating Levy, right? So he's not a bad guy."

"Y-Yeah…" she wiped her tears away and gave him a small smile. "Sorry for coming to visit you… I didn't mean to be a bother. I was just telling Levy and Lisanna about you and I suddenly wanted to see you." Lucy blushed a bit at what she just admitted to and pushed a small locket of hair behind her ear that fell out of her space buns. "I know how you get when you're hungry and I didn't want no dinner to affect your work."

Natsu smiled at her and moved his hand up to brush his thumb under her eye. He blinked and quickly removed it to lick it, then rubbed and scrubbed her skin. "Shit, I got stuff on your skin. And rubbing only makes it worse."

"It's okay." Lucy patted the chair next to her, which Natsu scooted over so he was closer to her. "I packet wet wipes for you. So I'll clean myself too." Lucy unpacked the bento and opened all three layers. His mouth watered at just the site of if. She was seriously the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. "Here." She handed him a wet wipe and opened her own to clean her hands and the smudge on her face. Natsu cleaned his own hands then took his wipe and got the rest of it off for her.

"There. All clean." She smiled big, then grabbed a utensil for each of them. She brought many because she was going to share with Lisanna and Levy so there was enough for her too. "So… tell me what you made."

"Umm… this is the shrimp noodles from last nights dinner. Then I added pot stickers, some chicken in a spicy sauce and rice. I also made you salad because you need to eat a little healthier. And also some apples, pea pods… and a few rice balls. It's traditional instead of the comfort food I usually make."

"A variety is good babe." Natsu kissed her cheek, then took a fork full of chicken and rice, then chewed it. She stared up at him, desperately wanting to hear what he thought of it, making Natsu smile down at her. "It's good, just like everything you make. I love the sauce on the chicken."

"It's sweet and spicy Thai chili sauce." Lucy took a small dollop of sauce and mixed it in with a bite of rice before eating it. Her cheeks turned red and she puffed them out before releasing a bunch of air. "It's still too spicy for me…"

"You're so cute." Natsu kissed her on the cheek once again causing Lucy to send him a tiny glare.

"I-I am not and Natsu is stupid."

The door to the break room suddenly opened and Gajeel walked in looking all macho, but as soon as he saw Lucy flinch a bit, his shoulders sunk and he tried to send her a smile. "Quit making that face." Natsu scuffed. "You look like a serial killer."

"Just shut up for once, fire breath."

Gajeel sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Look, Bunny… I'm s-s-sorry about earlier. I wasn't mad or hate you or anything. Shrimp just says embarrassing things that damages my manliness."

"I-if I may speak up…" Lucy raised a small hand, and jumped when Gajeel nodded. "I-I don't think being nice to your girlfriend is unmanly. It's quite the opposite, really… Showing the one you love a special side to yourself shows how much you like them and care about them. Being a teddy bear is a compliment because you only act that way around her. It makes Levy chan feel special."

Gajeel stared at Lucy a bit shocked, but leaned forward and raised a brow at her. "You mean shrimp doesn't think I'm bein unmanly?"

"N-no… Of course not. It's obvious you're manly… You have piercings all over your face with lots of tattoos on your arms. Levy chan thinks you're very manly and attractive. She goes on and on about how hot you are—" Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at her lap in panic. "O-oh no… Levy chan will be mad at me."

Gajeel suddenly crouched down in front of her with a huge smirk and eyes shining at the information she just told him. "Tell you what, Bunny. I'll keep what you said to myself as long as you do me one favor."

"W-what is it?"

"You, Salamander, Shrimp and me. Let's go on a double date sometime."

"Really?!" Lucy jumped up and nodded so happily. "C-can we be friends?"

"Sounds great ta me!"

Lucy smiled so big and quickly tugged on Natsu's shirt. "Did you see that, Natsu? I made a new friend!"

"Mhmm," he smiled at her in a way that made Lucy blush as Natsu reached one hand out to cup her cheek so tenderly. "I guess the side you only show me is your embarrassed side, huh?"

Lucy puffed her red cheeks out in a pout and turned her head away with her nose wiggling so cutely. "Sh-Shut up… You're just so stupid that you make me red with anger! It's not like I'm blushing because you treat me nice!"

Gajeel left the two of them alone and closed the door behind him with a smile. He really gets why everyone likes her so much. He's glad shrimp has a friend like her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A lot happened this chapter! It feels a bit all over the place tho. I don't have much to say... so have fun!**

Natsu stared down at the small velvet box in his hand, salmon brows furrowed and lips pulled into a straight line. He knows he was kind of stupid. He and Lucy haven't been dating long at all and it's not like he was planning on asking her anytime soon, he just suddenly had the urge to go buy it and it was ready. He stared at the clean, black box before opening it and studied its contents. If you look at it from the side, it looked like a rose. Small vines swirled around the band and perched the large diamond with small, fiery rubies along the band. There were small beads of silver around the vines and little prongs surrounded the large diamond to make it look like a bud of a flower. It was pure white gold and cost him a pay check and a half, but was totally worth it and he decided to keep it on him at all times just in case he actually wanted to do it. Some would say he was moving too fast, and he probably was, but he had no intention to actually propose to her. At least not yet. It just seemed like a good idea to buy the ring and have it ready in case he wanted to propose.

After all, there's still so much he needs to learn about Lucy, but he knows no matter what she shares with him, he'll still love her no matter what. He can put the pieces together. He knows her father abused her… he knows she has scars on her body, and he knows she was a prostitute. He knows the big picture, he just doesn't know the details and how she really feels about it. He was determined to get her to talk, but her happiness was his number one priority, so if she wasn't comfortable telling him yet, then he'll wait. He'll wait till she's able to be completely honest, even if it meant he had to hold onto the engagement ring he just bought.

He closed the box with a small snap and slipped it into his pocket. The woman at the store offered him a bag, but he dismissed her and decided to keep it close. It's where it'd be spending its time at for who knows how long. Once he was at his apartment, he unlocked the door and entered before closing it behind him again. "I'm home!" He called out, but was only greeted with a quiet and dark apartment. Natsu immediately felt a pang of loneliness as he slipped his shoes off and wondered around to look for his cat. He's gotten so accustomed to Lucy's warm atmosphere that he nearly forgot how lonely his apartment was before she moved in. It didn't feel right without her here, but he would have to get used to it. Lucy started her first official day on the job today. Orientation went well and her training had ended. Today was the first day she would be on her own without a mentor, but he had confidence in her. Lucy seemed happy. She made friends and they both got a free pass at the gym she worked at, and they both took advantage of it. Lucy got free massages, and she loved the yoga classes. Natsu worked out there even before Lucy got a job, so the free membership was nice.

There was a meow at his feet so he looked down, then crouched to the floor to pet Happy under his ear. "Hi, Little buddy. Sorry, but I'm prolly gonna leave again." Happy just meowed before he wondered to the kitchen, so Natsu sighed and following him to get the cat some fish. He turned the kitchen light on then opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of salmon. Lucy bought him the expensive stuff. She spoils Happy too much. Once the cat had eaten, Natsu shuffled down the hall and into his room to change out of his uniform and into some workout clothes. He figured it'd be a good distraction, plus he could see Lucy for a few minutes.

He grabbed his workout bag and pulled the ring out of his pants poket when his eyes landed on the ceramic cupcake box he made for Lucy on the second day they hung out. He strode over and observed the paint job. It had soft blue frosting and a silver bottom. It opened at the center and was small, but the ring would fit inside perfectly, just like he hoped it would. Natsu opened the box again and pulled out the piece of lined foam that held the ring up, then placed it inside the cupcake. It was a perfect fit, and Natsu found himself grinning. He hid the cupcake behind some of his things then left his room with his workout bag thrown over his shoulder.

After a quick goodbye to Happy, he left his apartment and took the bus to the workout center. He decided he'd visit Lucy after he lifted weights and participated in the boxing class that happened to be running while he was there. By the time he was done, he was sweating with a towel thrown over shoulder and his shirt off with a confident grin. His body felt sore, but he felt satisfied and sexy, so he made his way to the little café Lucy worked at. Once he saw her, his confident grin softened into a warm smile as she stood at the counter and added fresh strawberries and bananas to a blender for a smoothie, along with some type of powder that was probably for protein or something.

He approached the counter, his eyes still glued on his girlfriend who was dressed in all black with a visor on, her long hair bunched up in a perfect bun on the top of her head. He didn't get in line yet and stood on the other side of the glass where Lucy was, and leaned against it with his hand on the ledge.

"Hey, cutie. Can I get your number?"

She looked up at him then blushed once she saw it was him. Her fingers fumbled with the blender before she pulled the glass jar off, then opened the lid to fill a clear plastic cup with the pink smoothie. "H-hello… I'm afraid—"

A girl with long white hair pulled back into a bun suddenly wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist and glared at him in a threatening way. "Excuse me sir, but my friend here happens to be working and isn't interested in your pickup lines."

"S-Sora… it's okay—"

The woman bonked Lucy on the side of her head and leaned in a bit. "It's not okay, darling. You're working and you have a boyfriend."

"B-but—"

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Natsu asked, only getting more amused by the second. "I bet he's really attractive and looks extremely sexy all sweaty and his shirt off."

With those words, Lucy finally seemed to notice his state of dress and she flushed darker with her mouth agape. She quickly scurried away and wrote the name down on the cup before placing it on the pickup counter and calling out whoever it belonged to.

The white haired girl leaned over the glass ledge with a threatening glare that only made Natsu chuckle. "Look… she has a boyfriend, so back off okay? If you're interested in ordering something, then get in line. Other wise, you can just leave."

"S-Sora…" Lucy tugged on her shirt while fidgeting under her stern gaze and Natsu's amused one. "H-he was just teasing me earlier. This is Natsu… my b-boyfriend."

"Wah— o-oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Another white haired girl walked past them, this one a little more soft looking as she grabbed a Gatorade and water from the fridge, but stopped next to them with a small smile. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She appointed herself as Lucy's protector when men try to approach her like that." Then she kept walking and handed the two drinks to the people at the register, then helped the next person.

Her words made Natsu frown as he stared at his girlfriend very seriously. "Do you get hit on a lot, Luce?"

"I-I don't know… but it's nothing I'm not used to."

That didn't make him feel any better!

"It's nothing to worry about." The girl called Sora reassured him. "She's usually very good at handing them. I thought it was a little weird when she got so nervous around you because that never happens. It's cute how she only blushes at her boyfriend."

She rubbed Lucy's cheek a bit who just blushed with a small pout. "I-it's because Natsu is stupid."

She sent her boyfriend a glare, but Natsu only grinned at her with his charmingly stupid smile. She would get back at him for it. He's had enough fun a games and she would be the one to make Natsu flush. She has to get her plan on motion and do what Lisanna and Levy said.

* * *

Lucy didn't get home from work until around 9:30 because she stopped at the store. She ignored Natsu when he wanted to cuddle on the couch and decided to shower, then immediately ran to her room to get herself ready. With all her clothes options laid out... some of them were more embarrassing than others, but they would get the reaction she was hoping for. But with those options, you had to show skin so Natsu would see her legs with scars up and down. But it will be dark and they'll be in bed so maybe it'll be okay?

Flushing, she picked up the tight romper and slipped her bare legs into the unbuttoned front. Once on, she pulled the long sleeves over her arms, then buttoned the front up and adjusted her self in the mirror. She was used to wearing revealing clothing as a prostitute and many men have seen her naked, but they weren't Natsu and she didn't really care what they thought about when they saw her scars. But her legs were completely bare and even her bottom was slipping out of the very short shorts. You could clearly see her cleavage in the low cut shirt, which she's also shown many times, but once again… Natsu was different.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy wondered to her dressing table and picked up her foundation that she used for covering up her scars. She bought it online and it was very thick. But it was opaque enough to cover tattoos, so it came in handy for when she needed to cover her body. She started to rub it into her scars then applied a powder over to make sure it didn't rub off anymore. Once she was all set, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled when her legs looked completely normal and like she was never abused there.

But still… her butt cheeks were hanging out of her romper and it made her blush. Shaking it off, Lucy checked the time on her phone and sighed in relief when it was only 10:30. She didn't know if Natsu was waiting up for her or what, but he never said goodnight to her. It made Lucy a little worried.

She anxiously exhaled before she slipped out the door and wondered to the living area to see if Natsu was still up. When he was no where to be found, she made her way to his room and peeked inside to see him petting Happy on his bed. She took one more deep inhale then exhaled again before she hid her body so he couldn't see her and only showed her head and shoulder in the doorway. "Natsu."

He popped his head up and turned to look at her with a smile. "Luce… I thought you were mad at me."

She shook her head and took a shaky step out into the doorway and awkwardly leaned against the frame so he could clearly see her whole getup. His jaw dropped and his hand froze from petting Happy. She felt some confidence shine in her heart and made her way over to him with a sway of her hips. Natsu was a speechless, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Natsu…"

"Y-yeah?"

She didn't waste anytime and positioned herself on his lap with her hands around his neck and knees bent so her bare feet were behind her. Natsu didn't seem to know what to do with his hands because they just kind of hovered around her until he settled them around her waist. She leaned into his chest with her bottom bouncing on his lap and lips buried in his neck. He was so warm that she couldn't help but nuzzle into him and burrow and rub herself against him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Y-yeah."

"Natsu…?" She tilted her neck up so her lips brushed against his ear. "I… I love you."

"Shit." His hands suddenly slipped up to cup her cheek and pulled her away from him so he could press his lips into hers. It started off soft with separate kisses where Natsu nipped at her lips and licked them ever so slightly. But their mouths soon locked and their tongues danced in Lucy's mouth. Natsu pulled away for a moment as Lucy closed her lips around his tongue so it slid between her. They were left with a string of saliva that connected their lips together, but Natsu broke it so the string fell on her chin. Lucy panted with her eyes dark. Natsu looked just as enduring with his eyes lidded and almost black. But he only licked up the line of spit that fell on her chin earlier, then slipped his tongue back into her mouth again and devoured her whole.

While they kissed, Natsu flipped them around so Lucy's back was on the bed and he was on top of her. He wasn't sure how far he could go so he stuck with just kissing and running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her smooth legs and following the curves of her beautiful body.

"Natsu…"

"Fuck." He cursed and stared down at her pretty face, hair a mess on his bed and eyes clouded over in lust. He licked his lips at the site of her perfect, round breasts falling out of her top and her perk nipples hardening under the fabric. She wasn't wearing a bra and it made Natsu groan. She didn't know what she was doing to him just staring up at him like that, let alone how sexy she looked in her outfit. Lucy was just so small, but thick. Her little tummy was so cute and small, and her thighs were so supple. Damnit, she was so goddamn sexy and he didn't know how far she wanted him to go. "C-can I…?"

"I don't know." There was a small smile on her lips that he took as almost teasing. "Can you?"

She was just being plain evil now.

"How far will you let me go?"

"I-I don't know…" she suddenly got a bit nervous as her lips trembled. Natsu immediately rolled next to her and pulled her into his chest.

"You don't need to rush it, Luce. I can wait."

"I-I know you'll always wait… I knew you wouldn't make the first move, so I know I had to. But— but it's embarrassing…" Lucy sniffled as she clutched onto the front of his shirt. "I-I'm just nervous. I never enjoyed sex and what if I don't enjoy it with you? I don't really know how to seduce or anything and I'm afraid I'll be boring…"

"There's no way you could ever be boring. And what do you mean you don't know how to seduce? The way you look in your little outfit says otherwise."

She looked down at herself and poked her left breast a bit. "I-I guess, but I didn't really do much."

"Stop poking yourself." Natsu grabbed her hand and moved it down to press it to his lips. "Just tell me how far you want to go and we can stop there."

"B-but… I-I don't know… Levy and Lisanna said I should seduce you and then stop halfway through so you eventually can't stand it and take me yourself. But it didn't turn out that way. I suddenly got a little scared."

Damn Levy and Lisanna. Who knew they'd be teaching her such things. But he gets where they're coming from. Lucy doesn't want to be in control so they suggested that so he would take over. But there's a problem with that method. If Lucy truly starts egging him on, but pulling away at the last minute, he would get sexually frustrated and then there's the risk if she doesn't like it. Natsu doesn't know if he'd be able to stop. He's been holding himself back for months, and then if she starts teasing him and testing his limits, he may not be able to stop himself if Lucy wants to.

"Natsu." Lucy suddenly called out to him, so he looked down at her and released her hand to brush his fingers on her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"C-can is show you something?"

"Yeah… what's up?"

She shuffled slightly in his hold before rubbing her cheeks a bit. After a moment, she sat up in bed and gripped the sleeve of her shirt. "I-it's gross…"

Natsu sighed and sat up with her as Happy jumped into Lucy lap and snuggled between her legs. Lucky bastard.

"I'm sure it's not, Luce. I'll still love you no matter what."

She curtly nodded, before lifting the bottom of her sleeve up to show him something Natsu wasn't expecting. He though she was going to show her scars from being abused, and granted, that's exactly what this was, but it still wasn't what he was expecting. And it was actually worse.

"God… what the hell?"

At his curse, Lucy quickly covered her wrist again and fidgeted nervously. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have showed you."

"No!" Natsu's words were panicky, but he gently held her hand and moved it closer to him. "W-what did he do to you?"

"I-it's not a big deal…"

"Yes it is." Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her into his lap again. This time her feet were behind him with Natsu's head lowered to look at her wrist and Happy still sitting in her lap. He studied what was on her wrist and tried to tug it off, but he was afraid of hurting her. It was a simple chain that was maybe about half an inch thick, except it didn't have a clasp and it was extremely tight around her wrist. She had burn marks and there chain was welded shut, meaning that he father welded this directly against her skin. It didn't help that she was permanently bruised there from how tight the chain was. Why would the bastard do something so sick and twisted and why hasn't Lucy taken this off? "Luce… w-we need to go see someone and get it taken off."

"No!" She snatched her hand back from him and held the bracelet to her chest. "I-it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't even notice it. I've had it for years."

Yeah, and he can tell… She's literally out grown it and her bones are probably deformed right there because her wrist grew as she got older. "Just—just why did he do that to you?" He so desperately wanted yell. It was taking a lot for him not to cuss that bastard out for all the things he's done to her physically and emotionally. But he didn't want to scare her so he held himself back for Lucy's sake. But he was seriously so pissed and he could hardly stand it.

"I-it's a reminder… that's what papa said. I'm not allowed to take it off."

What an asshole. He gets it. It's not just mental chains he has on her. It's physical ones too. So she'll always remember what she is… what he's done to her. God how much Natsu wants to murder this man is unbearable. He knows Lucy is delusional when it comes to her father, but he still won't give up. This has to come off her. She's not with her father anymore. She ran away and he'll protect her.

Natsu gently held onto her shoulders and leaned in so he was closer to her, even though she was already in his lap. "Luce… you don't need to keep that on. You ran away, remember? He doesn't have chains on you anymore. I can call Gajeel and Levy over. We can have dinner like you wanted and Gajeel can take it off. I get that you love your dad… I get that you think he's a good person… and—and _maybe he is_ —" Natsu had to grit that out because he knew her father wasn't a good person. "But you ran away for a reason, right? So you don't need to keep that on you anymore."

"I-I don't know… what if he finds out I took it off. I…" She sniffled and rubbed at her cheeks a bit tiredly. "I don't want him to get even more mad at me."

"He has no reason to be mad at you though, Luce. What did you do wrong?"

"I-I ran away from him… and, and there's always you… I-I got a boyfriend and he'll be mad at me for that. He never wanted me around boys. And I was a prostitute. He'll be so angry at that, saying Heartfilia's should never be something so low and dirty."

What was that last part supposed to mean? Was she someone important? But Natsu just shook that part off for now. He had more concerning matters he needed to get straight. "Lucy, do you want to go back to your father?"

She looked down at Happy with a frown and shook her head no. "I-I want to stay with Natsu."

"Then do you need that chain on your wrist?"

She hesitantly shook her head again. "No…"

"Then please let Gajeel take it off. He's a mechanic and will help."

She looked uncomfortable, but Natsu refused to back down from this. After what felt like forever, she sighed with a curt nod. "O-okay."

"Thank you." Natsu pulled her into his chest and buried one hand in her hair. "I'll protect you Luce."

"I-I know." Her fingers sunk into the back of his shirt and she nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hell! I'm rushing to post this because it's like… Idk what time. My clock is set to the wrong timezone and I'm too lazy to fix it but I think it's like 6 lol. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but have fun and comment what you think!**

Lucy was extremely nervous. The only time she's ever defied her father was when she ran away, and she would feel very guilty doing it now. Natsu has changed her mindset a bit… She learned what true happiness is and how warm human touch can be. She just likes to be held and she feels giddy and tingly and he makes her smile. But she still cares about her father and she knows he cares about her. She's had this bracelet since she was 13… It's a part of her and she's very nervous to get it taken off. It's just… some part of her was dying to finally have the chain removed. But then the thought of her father finding out comes to mind and it scared her. She was scared to defy him and he would be very angry if he found out she took it off. He's already angry enough and he hasn't even found her yet. She doesn't want to add anymore to the list.

But still… Natsu's warm touch calmed her nerves and she couldn't help but lean back into his chest. She was at the stove, busying herself with making the meal for the double date that would be happening tonight. Natsu was so warm and she found herself sighing in content when he ducked his head down to kiss her ear and nuzzle into her.

"What are you making tonight?"

"Pasta."

Natsu rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help his amused chuckle. "Of course. It's only your favorite food, Luce."

"Pasta is yummy." She pouted, looking down at the sauce she was cooking up. "Should I have made something else? Pasta is filling so I thought it would be good. I'm sorry… I can make something else for you if you want—"

Natsu cut her off by pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. She sent him a tiny glare, but Natsu could see the self conscious look in her eyes. "Pasta is great, babe. I couldn't think of anything better."

"A-are you sure?" She turned the burner on low and moved both her hands down to fumble with his fingers circled around her stomach. "I could make spicy chicken for you or put it in the—"

"Baby~" Natsu pulled her tight against him and showered her cheek with kisses. "Pasta is perfect… I love anything you make, but your extra amazing at cooking pasta."

She pouted down at her feet with a little frown. "Y-you're positive?"

"Yes." He squeezed her small body and smiled when she turned around in his arms and clutched at the front of his shirt like she always did. Natsu moved one hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes and grinned when a little blush formed on her cheeks.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you a lot and I always want to be with you forever."

He looked down at her a bit shocked because Lucy was usually shy about voicing her feelings to him. But it made him so happy and he leaned down to press a kiss to her soft lips. "I love you too, babe. More than anything."

Natsu moved his hand off her hip to toy with the small box in his pocket, but he sighed and wrapped it back around her waist. It was too soon to ask that question, plus… he had priorities. Lucy needed to get that chain off her wrist, even if it meant postponing a life changing question. The only person he trusts to get it off is Gajeel and it was happening tonight, as soon as possible. Even if the moment felt right, he's sure there'd be others so it's worth waiting.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

She blinked up at him, her big chocolate eyes so pure that he felt guilty about the things he wanted to do to her. She was just so beautiful and he wanted to kiss her everywhere and hold her till dawn, their bodies one and the pleasure he would feel being inside her. God he wanted it. He wanted her. He wanted everything about her… he wanted her body, her lips and beautiful smile, he wanted all her attention and he wanted her heart. He wanted her whole body and soul and wanted to possess her entire being. He loved her so much, and it was hard keeping that question inside… he just wanted her to be his… Well she already was, but he wanted more. He knows it's crazy… he just wants everything about her, even if it meant legally as well. She would be his. She would bare his last name… she would bare the marks he made on her body and he would bare her.

He just felt so insecure. Lucy was so naïve and he wanted to put that ring on her finger so everybody knew she belonged to him. The red rubies were representative of him… his fire and the passion he felt for her. The blazing inferno of his desires and his entire soul. He loved her and just wanted everything she could possibly give him. Natsu couldn't help but pull her small body into him and squeeze her so tight. Lucy squeaked like the cutie she is, but nuzzled into his chest and sunk into his arms. He could just hold her forever and feel completely content in life. She was so small and delicate… And he wanted to give her the world, yet he wanted her entirely to himself. He was selfish, and Natsu knew it. He didn't want to share… he didn't want anyone else to know how special she was because he was insecure. Lucy was out of his league, and he was afraid some better guy would come and steal her away from him. She was so naïve and someone could so easily trick her or take advantage of her. He wanted to protect her from the world, yet he wanted to show her the world. It was confusing, but it made sense to him. He just really wanted to ask her that question and it was killing him that he couldn't yet.

"Luce… lets just go out to dinner, kay?"

"Y-you don't want the pasta?"

"Nooo, it's not that…" Natsu groaned and kissed the top of her pretty, blonde head. "I just want to cuddle and you have to make dinner so it'd be easier if we went out instead."

There was a meow to their right, causing Lucy to turn her head and look at the cat. After a moment, she nodded at whatever communication was happening between the two of them, then looked back up at Natsu again. "I agree, Happy. He is being unreasonable."

"Says the cat who demands expensive fish three times a day." Natsu scoffed.

The cat turned his nose up at him and jumped off the counter to wonder somewhere else. "Now Natsu made him angry."

"Well he's bein' an asshole."

Lucy pulled away a bit to look up at him but just patted him on the chest. "The water is boiling for the noodles and I already started the sauce. We can cuddle tonight and you can even sleep in my bed, if you want."

"Really?!" Natsu's eyes widened in excitement, and he grinned when Lucy nodded. "Your bed is so much softer and it smells like you."

"I-I don't appreciate you smelling me." After that, she turned around to resume cooking and shooed him away with a flick of her wrist. "Now go make up with Happy. He's angry at you and you guys get annoying when you fight."

"But Luce~"

"No." Lucy sent him a stern stare. "Go on. Or I won't let you sleep in my bed."

Natsu sighed and wondered away while mumbling under his breath. Why couldn't his girlfriend like to cuddle as much as he did?

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch, Natsu next to her holding her hand with Gajeel on the other side with her wrist in his lap. He studied the chain on her wrist with Levy sitting across from them and staring at the piece of "jewelry" with unease, yet also hatred. Gajeel suddenly sighed, and let her hand fall back into her own lap. Lucy distinctively covered the chain up with her sleeve and rubbed at her cheek a bit.

"It's too thick to break it with cutters. The bastard really didn't want her taking it off."

Natsu flinched at Gajeel's words, an unease settling in his heart and making him squeeze his hand around Lucy's. It's not that he was surprised about all of what Gajeel said. He knew from the beginning no wire cutters could break a chain that thick. That's why he told Gajeel to bring something more heavy duty. And it's also not a surprise that Gajeel thinks of her father as a bastard because Natsu has that same thought on the daily. It's just he knows how it'd make Lucy feel to call him that, so he holds himself back, but Gajeel isn't the type to do that. Apparently he should have warned Gajeel to not say anything illy about her father because Lucy could get upset. And it didn't surprise him when she did.

"Papa isn't a bastard. He just… h-he's angry and—"

"There's no excuse for that." Gajeel cut her off, making Natsu even more nervous. "No father should ever do that to his daughter. I don't give a damn about what he went through or what excuses he has. It's disgusting that he did this to you, I don't care what you say. He should die in hell for all I—"

"Gajeel." Natsu grit his name at so hard he's surprised it was actually audible, and glared at the raven with great intensity. "Shut your damn mouth before I do it for you."

"What the hell?" Gajeel look offended, but also somewhat confused, but then he turned to Lucy when there was a small sniffle coming from her. Natsu suddenly turned Lucy towards him all the way, and held both her hands in his with his thumb rubbing her.

"Hey… I know. You're dad really missed your mom and you remind him of her." She nodded with tears running down her cheeks with a small sniffle.

"I-it's not papa's fault."

"Okay." Natsu smiled at her and moved his fingers up to brush her tears away. "I know, but—" Natsu released a shaky exhale in unease and shifted slightly on the couch to try and ease his anxiety. "I know it's not his fault, but that still doesn't give him an excuse to do that to you Luce. You have to understand that."

She frowned and looked down at her hand in silence. It made Natsu a little worried, but she eventually looked up at him with a look he's never seen on her. "I-I just… He— he scares me a lot and I don't want to get in trouble. Papa always blamed it on me, so it's weird that you aren't doing the same thing."

The more Lucy spoke about her father, the more Natsu found himself having the difficulty to keep his hatred to himself. He already knew he blamed her for everything, but it still made him livid to think that he's had such an unnatural effect on her perception. She shouldn't blame herself for everything that goes on in her life. She shouldn't have to apologize for somebody else's wrong. She shouldn't get half the shit she's gone through— no she shouldn't get any of it. If Natsu had it his way, she would have been born next to him. She would come into life knowing she could look to him for comfort and be held when she needed to cry. She would be born, and be put immediately into his arms. He would have been six when she was born, and he would take care of her from that moment and everything after. He would hold her when she cried, feed her, give her nourishment and love. He would kiss her goodnight at the end of every day and tell her loves her. Tell her she's loved and that he'll cherish her forever.

He wished she was born into his life so he could protect her from any harm, yet make her giggle and laugh like they were the only two people in the world. Just them. Just him and Lucy. That's all he needs. Just her.

"Luce," Natsu kissed her cheek and smiled when she looked up at him a bit bashfully with her hand coming up to rub her tears away. "None of this is your fault and you've done nothing wrong."

"Papa has no other choice… he just missed mama."

"No, he did have a choice. Instead of putting all the blame on you, he could have held and cherished you because you are the only part of your mother left. He has no excuse to treat you like he does."

"No." Lucy vigorously shook her head. "Papa does feel that way. He just is angry too. He still cares about me. He never wanted me to leave and that's why he put the chain on. So I remembered my place and to not defy him."

Natsu's nose scrunched up in hatred at her words. He was beginning to think he'd never get through to her. It's the first time he's really disagreed with her on the matter and he didn't want to test his Lucy any more for today. With an impatient sigh, Natsu turned back to Gajeel and Levy, but only found them gone. He wasn't sure when they left or what happened, but only a moment went by before the petite Levy was whacking Gajeel's shoulder back onto the room. He looked pissed but sat back on the couch next to her where he and Lucy both looked at the raven in confusion. "Sorry bout what I said." It was very obvious he was forcing the words out by his tone and body language, but he's sure Lucy wouldn't notice. "You're dad— he… he doesn't have to— but he also—"

"That's enough Gajeel." Levy jammed her very petite, yet sharp elbow into his side, causing Gajeel to kneel over in pain. "What he means is… it's not nice to tell someone to go to hell. He shouldn't wish it on anyone."

Lucy blinked, and nodded a bit with a smile. "O-okay! Papa is really nice, I swear! He buys me a lot of stuff like jewelry, clothes and shoes! He's nice!"

"That's great." Levy had a tight smile. "What else does he do?"

She opened her mouth, ready to say, but nothing came out. Her lips suddenly closed and she stared down at her lap with furrowed brows. "I… I—" she looked up with a fake smile and eyes a little too happy. "I think we should have dinner." It was silent at the sudden subject change, but Lucy didn't let it be awkward for too long. She quickly stood up and grabbed both his hands to pull him up off the couch. "N-Natsu will help me set the table, so we'll call you in when it's ready!"

She roughly pulled him towards the kitchen and disappeared around the corner. Before Natsu could question her odd behavior, she quickly cornered him to the counter and leaned into his chest with her arms wrapped around his back. He stood there in shock for a moment, but let his hands settle around her waist. Though, he didn't say anything yet, even when he heard the sniffles coming from below him. Her volume got louder, but he still didn't ask questions. He just rubbed her back and kissed her hair over and over, silently letting her speak if she wanted to. And she finally did.

"P-Papa only ever bought me nice things, but I didn't want any of it!" Her voice was nasally from her stuffy nose, and the only thing that ran through his mind for a split second was how cute she sounded like this. "He—he always bought my forgiveness, but I didn't want the gifts! I don't care about precious jewelry and name brand clothes! I just… I wanted him to say sorry and to try and never do it again, but he didn't! He would pretend everything was okay, until the next time… then it just repeated all over again! I hate being bought! I hate expensive products! I just wanted him to be really sorry!"

She burrowed her eyes into his chest further and squeezed her fingers on the back of his shirt. After Lucy had this bracelet off, Natsu knew the next thing on his agenda. To try and get Lucy to sell her fathers gifts to her. She deserves to put the money he spent trying to buy forgiveness, into something she loved. Something she wanted. Natsu didn't know what that was, but he had many ideas. He just wanted her to decide without his voice trying to sway her decision. Though he would try to get her to sell it. She could buy a bunch of cookbooks, new furniture… something. Or she could save it. After everything she went through and after everything her father put her through, she deserves that money more than anyone.

"I get it." Natsu continued to kiss her and squeeze her small body to his. "You wanted his love, Luce. Everyone wants love, just like how I want your love."

She sniffled and looked up at him with a wrecked expression, but she was still so cute. "All I want is Natsu's love. Please give me it."

She doesn't know how much he wants to love her. Well, to make love to her. "I will. I'll give you it all… Eventually."

She suddenly glared at him with a pout. "No, I want it now."

When did she get so demanding like this? But still, he found it extremely attractive, and adorable at the same time. "You don't know what you're asking for, Luce."

"Yes I do. I want all Natsu's love, so give me it please."

There was a tone to her voice that made his hair stick up on end and his pants awfully tight. She really didn't know what she was saying and it was dangerous. After Lucy mentioned to him that she maybe wanted to have sex with him, it's been on his mind a lot and somebody is testing his willpower. This was a dangerous game they were playing and he found himself wanting her so bad it was hard to hold back. And now that she's saying what she is, it's hard to imagine anything but taking her in her bed and making love all night long. God, that sounded great… he can't wait to see her facial expression… hear her moan. To have her in his arms and to see every inch of her gorgeous body. He would love her and kiss her everywhere. Making sure every inch of her skin was loved and praised with his hot breath and warm fingers. And now that he's thinking about it, his desire is only flaring.

"Luce…" he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He thought she would be shocked or at least make a tiny squeak in surprise. But she sighed in content and lopped her hands around his neck with their lips meshing into one. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and smirked when a small moan bubbled up her throat. Natsu's hands slid down her back until they were on her luscious ass, and he grinned when Lucy jumped up with her legs around his hips so she was closer to his lips. He set her on the counter and pulled the curve of her back right against him, the feelings of her nails scraping against his skin giving him goosebumps. He pulled away to speak, but Lucy only clawed at his neck and desperately tried to bring him closer by attacking him with kisses and needy whines. "Luce, we… We have to stop. We're getting that chain off and Gajeel and Levy can probably hear us."

She suddenly froze and stared at him with pouty lips, but nodded. "O-okay… lets have dinner."

* * *

They got the chain off before they ate, and somehow, Natsu hated Lucy's father even more after it was off. He was able to see what was under it… her bruised, deformed skin that was scarred from being burnt. Her skin was different colors… some was red, some of it was paler than her usual skin color, and some was darker. But the most obvious thing, was the indent all the way around her wrist, her skin somewhat bumpy because of the movement of the chain so her skin could grow to its maximum capacity.

Natsu only saw the skin surrounding the chain before, but now that he sees how much it's scarred her, his hatred for the man who hurt her was unimaginable. He wanted to punch him so hard. Hell, Natsu could kill him and he wouldn't feel any shame or form of guilt. Actually, he would because he knows Lucy loves her father and he would regret causing her sadness. But on the other hand, he wanted this man away from her so he couldn't harm her anymore. She wouldn't be scared if he was dead and that's all he needed to know. It sounds crazy… he loves her so much that Natsu would do just about anything to keep her safe.

"Your cooking is great as usual, Lu chan!" Levy's voice pulled his attention, and he looked around the table with a shake of his head. He got a little lost in thought and was acting crazy. Good thing Levy spoke up or he could have said something stupid.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled down at her lap while rubbing her wrist against her thigh. She hasn't stopped since the chain was removed, probably because she hasn't touched that skin in so long. "It's my favorite pasta recipe, but I added a little twist." She took a bite with her unoccupied hand and chewed thoroughly before swallowing. "Natsu doesn't like to eat vegetables so I have to hide them in the shell noodles."

"Pfft," Gajeel snorted, causing Natsu to glare at him.

"Shut up, lug nuts! It's not like I can't eat my carrots or anything! Luce just cooks with spinach, kale, and mushrooms and who the hell eats that on the daily?!"

"Kale is very good for you." Levy chimed in next to Gajeel, then sent her boyfriend a scolding look when he just laughed louder. "Besides… Lu chan is good for him." She turned her attention to the blonde and smiled at her. "Before you came into his life, Natsu ate out every meal and it was never anything good. I don't know how he kept his body in shape with all the junk food he ate on the daily."

"Natsu still tries to buy junk food at the grocery store. I don't know how many times he's asked to buy pizza rolls and Oreos."

"Hah! The Salamander's whipped!" Gajeel's strange laugh intensified and he smirked, but his face fell when Natsu spoke up.

"Says you, screws for brains! Just earlier, you were being threatened by a midget. You call Levy a shrimp, but are scared of her like she's a lion!"

"Yeah right!" Gajeel slammed his hands on the counter. "I just hate tah see Shrimp all sad! Besides, I bet you're still a virgin! Talk about pathetic! Your girlfriend has more experience than you but she still hasn't let you have a piece!"

His words stung like a deep wound in the salty ocean. That has always frustrated him. The fact that Lucy was a prostitute and she belonged to everyone, but him. He hated that she sold her body for a living. He hated that he was so much less experienced than her. And after Lucy came onto him a few nights ago, it was hard to keep those feelings in check. He has dirty thoughts about her every second, no matter what she's doing. He's so sexually frustrated and horny… And god, she's so sexy and hot. He just wants her body against his with his fingers roaming up and down and seeing the look on her face when she moans at his touch. And Gajeel's words hurt his pride, it hurt his heart thinking about who she's been with, and it hurt knowing how she felt about it.

"N-no!" Lucy's panicked voice suddenly spoke up, and for a moment, Natsu felt extremely guilty and worried. He was so focused on Gajeel that he forget she was even in the room, along with Levy. He wasn't sure how she'd take what Gajeel said. He basically brought up the fact that she was a prostitute and Lucy has always been ashamed of it, and he was worried she would be upset. But when he looked at her, Natsu was a little shocked at how determined she was. "I-I'm very surprised to hear that Natsu is a virgin because he's always so smooth and never gets embarrassed like I do… Y-you're right… I may be more… e-experienced than him, but at the same time, I'm not. Natsu is the first one to make me feel so nervous and embarrassed. He makes me red and it's hard to stay strong because of how much he teases me. Yet, even when he does, all I can ever do is inflict a tiny bit of pain on him, and then I just keep touching him be-because I crave his touch unlike I've never done in the past durning… w-work. Natsu is the first person to ever make me feel that way. I never wanted to be touched. I never enjoyed it. I get so embarrassed and self conscious… I may seem experienced, but I'm not. He's the first person to rattle me like this."

She looked down at her lap for a moment and continued to rub her wrist into her thigh. He could feel it was a new nervous tick.

"A-and Natsu is the first person I've wanted to do those sorts of things with. I even talked to Levy and Lisanna about it, b-but I'm scared. My body isn't pretty. The chain was only one of the scars on my body, there's a bunch more, and— and I'm afraid Natsu will think I'm ugly." She sniffled and Natsu reached his hand out to hold hers on the table. She didn't look up at him though, and continued after a moment while squeezing her fingers around his. "I-I even did something so embarrassing… I-I—" Lucy shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut tight. And Natsu found himself smiling at how cute she was. "I-I tried to seduce him, but I failed. I got nervous and we stopped, and I completely ruined the moment by showing him papa's bracelet. Natsu is the first person I want to do those things with, b-but I'm scared and nervous. What if I don't like it? And Natsu will see me for who I am. He deserves someone better than me. Someone who isn't so used and broken. I'm afraid if I don't like it, he'll leave me…"

"Luce…" Natsu pushed his plate aside and leaned one elbow table on the table so he could duck his head down to try and meet her gaze. "What are you talking about silly? You're the one who's way too good for me." He poked her small nose, and she looked up at him with a baby pout. "I may want to do those sorts of things with you, but if you don't want to do them, that's not a deal breaker for me. I love you. I've never thought of sleeping with you— okay, I have… But I've never thought about buying you like those other assholes did. I never cared if we did those type of things. I mean I want to. Damn, Luce… you don't know how dirty my thoughts have been since that night, but I love everything about you. And you bet your beautiful ass that I'd love that part of you too, even if you didn't want to go past kissing."

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek, and grinned at her when she looked up at him with lidded, drowsy eyes, and parted lips. She looked beautiful and so enduring. He could kiss her right now, but there was still one very important think he has to address.

"And when I say I love everything about you, I mean everything. Even if you don't like it, I will still love it for you. Your scars would make me sad seeing them, but that won't change how beautiful and goddamn sexy you are. You don't need to cover them up. I actually want to see every part of you, so I'd wish you'd stop hiding those marks from me. Because I think you're beautiful no matter what, baby. You don't even have to try."

Lucy had such an attractive flush to her cheeks and he found himself licking his lips at the site of her, a feeling of arousal taking over him. Natsu leaned in to kiss her, and Lucy did the same with her eyes slowly feathering shut, but somebody suddenly cleared their throat, causing both of them to turn into stone.

"Talk about being a man Gajeel. Natsu's more of one than you, considering you never say anything even remotely as sweet as what he just said."

Natsu's eyes flickered over to Gajeel, who scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah I do."

"Name one thing." Levy challenged while matching him with her arms over her petite chest.

"I call you Shrimp!"

"How is that romantic at all?! You know I hate that stupid nickname! Call me baby like Natsu does for Lu chan!"

"Shrimps are small and adorable just like you! It's obviously a complement!"

"Really?! It's obvious, huh?!" Levy suddenly stood from the table and marched away and towards the hall. "Whatever! Don't talk to me until you think of a more romantic pet name!"

Gajeel followed after her while cursing under his breath, but Natsu didn't miss the wink Levy sent him, causing him to grin. She was letting them have some alone time. Just like he's been wishing for all day. Once he heard the door slam shut, Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy, who looked very nervous with her lips slightly trembling. "W-were we bad hosts? Did they not like the food? I-I should have listened to you and not made pasta!"

"Luce!" Natsu couldn't help but laugh, causing the girl to pout with a little furrow in her brows. "You're so cute babe. It wasn't the pasta, your cooking was just as good as always."

"Then what…?" She pouted down at her lap and blinked a bit when Natsu held her hand and pulled her into his chair so she was straddling his lap. It's not their first time being in such a position, but Lucy was so cute and self conscious right now that she didn't seem to process how intimate they were being. She fumbled with his fingers instead of her own with a small sniffle. "Did I talk too much? This is the first time that's happened… somebody should have told me to shut up if I was being annoying. I didn't mean for it to happen, b-but what Gajeel said made me a little mad and I didn't appreciate it."

"No, it wasn't that either." Natsu leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I think Levy got mad at Gajeel so we could have some alone time. A lot happened today. We probably shouldn't have even eaten after getting the chain off your wrist. It was really emotional for you and I just kind of wanted to hold you. And after this whole thing, I think Levy was just giving us our space."

"I-I see."

"Come on, Luce." Natsu suddenly lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom so they could get into bed and cuddle like she promised. A lot happened today so he just wanted her in his arms.

But little did he know, they would be doing more than just cuddling tonight…


	19. Chapter 19

**Not the best smut I've written, though none of my nalu smut is the best smut I've written. It's hit or miss for me, and it's been a miss the past few days. Sorry about that. I'd appreciate it if you read what I have to say at the bottom because I have kind of a random question that I'm interested in hearing what you guys think. That's all for now, so have fun!**

Lucy sighed in content, her nose nuzzling into Natsu's chest and taking in his comforting scent of toasted pine. She loved the way Natsu smelled… his scent of so comforting and warm, and she found herself burrowing into his body like a little bunny digging their home. Natsu was her home… she felt safe with him, and she didn't want to be anywhere else besides in his arms. But she found herself wanting more. Just being held wasn't enough now. She craved things she's never craved before… things she used to want nothing to do with. But with Natsu, she wanted him all. She wanted all of his love. Even if it was scary and made her nervous, she didn't care. She wanted this part of him, but most importantly… she wanted to be touched. Everywhere.

"Natsu," she pursed her lips and took another deep inhale of his scent, her fingers scraping against Natsu bare chest and eyes lidding as the arousal started to take over her. She slowly sat up, the covers falling around her with Natsu staring up at her in concern.

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?"

She nodded her head yes, and took another deep breath, before she released it and gripped the bottom of her long sleeved shirt. "I don't want to sleep yet. I-I—" before she could think twice about it, Lucy pulled her shirt over her head so she was left with her top half completely nude. Her hands squeezed her pajama bottoms as she looked down at her lap, unable to meet his gaze. Her face was flaming and she felt so embarrassed, despite how she's been in a similar position more times then she can count.

She was so focused on her nerves that she didn't even hear Natsu take a shaky exhale, but he soon picked her small hand up in his, causing Lucy to peek up at him with even darker cheeks. The way he looked at her made her breath hitch, so she fumbled with her fingers and continued to look at him a bit bashfully.

"You're beautiful." Lucy curtly nodded and looked back down, but there was a small smile on her lips that was impossible to hide. "Can I touch you?" Natsu's question made her jump in anticipation, and she nodded once again. With the hand that wasn't holding hers, he touched her stomach, then trailed it upward to cup her rib under her breast, so he could run his thumb over one of her scars. "You're still so soft. You can't even feel the scars."

"T-they're all at least a year old." Lucy mumbled, still unable to look up at him.

Natsu suddenly sat up as well and pulled her into his chest so he was cradling her small body in his arms. He soon propped up some pillows and laid her back, his body still over hers and his abnormally hot temperature making Lucy feel safe. He stared down at her with an expression that made Lucy all warm and fumbly. His large, rough hand cupped her cheek and he and he smiled at her, but she could see the arousal clouding his eyes, making Lucy pout a pit with bunched up lips. "Let me love you…" his voice was strained and so attractive. He pecked her lips, then trailed them down her neck, leavening small marks along the way with peppering kisses to ease the new bruises. Soon, Natsu was at the top of her breasts. He just stared at her for a moment, unable to believe how gorgeous and taunting she was. Lucy's breasts didn't have marks, which made him happy because marks on her chest would make him believe that she was sexually assaulted. He's never asked, afraid of her answer and unsure if she was ready to talk about her history, but he now believes that she wasn't abused in that way.

It made him sigh in relief as Natsu continued his path of kisses… stopping at one of her perk, pink nipples before he cupped her gorgeous breast. Lucy squirmed, and Natsu watched her. He grew hard at the site of her flushed body and eyes squeezed shut tight to stop herself from doing who knows what. God, she was just… enchanting. Watching her thighs wiggle while he touched her and how taunting her breasts were. It's the first time he's ever seen a woman's breasts, but he couldn't prepare himself for how perfect she was. Round, big, yet perky… and it made his mouth water. She was gorgeous, even with the marks on her body. Even if she wasn't technically perfect, Lucy was still perfect for him.

Acting on his instinct, Natsu ducked his head down again and captured her bud between his lips. Lucy whimpered as both her hands sunk in his spiky hair, and he couldn't help his smirk at her whole body arching upward in pleasure.

He continued his kisses, licking her pretty tits and swallowing each nipple whole. The girl beneath him mewled in pleasure, and her body shook. He so desperately wanted to hear more, but Natsu could tell she was holding herself back.

"Let me hear your sexy voice, Luce…" he whispered against her breasts, the breath a ghost against her skin and making a shiver travel up and down her body. Lucy rolled her head back with her mouth wide open in bliss, her thighs continuing to rub at each other to ease the sensation between them. "Does it feel good, babe?"

Lucy curtly nodded and whined when Natsu pinched her right nipple, her whole body shaking, but only small noises escaping her pretty lips.

His dark eyes looked up at her, but Lucy's eyes were closed tight, trying to keep herself under control. He kissed his way back up her body, and hovered over her, his lips brushing over her ear with Lucy's hands clawing at his back. "Is it alright if I go farther?"

"Ye—Yes…" he pulled away for a moment and looked down at her with his hand cupping her round cheek.

"Let me see you, baby. I want you to look at me."

Lucy nodded with a hitch in her breath, and opened her teary eyes. The look of pure want, need, and pleasure, only made Natsu more aroused than he already was. Damn, he could just eat her up. She was so precious and gorgeous… Not to mention how absolutely addicting she was. Her scent, her sounds that only make you want more, and the way her body moved and squirmed beneath him made Natsu groan. She was perfect. Absolutely stunning.

"Can I take you pajama bottoms off?"

"N-Natsu." she suddenly spoke up, and Natsu took that as they were done for the night, so he went to move away, but she didn't let him. Lucy scratched at his chest, telling him to come closer, so he did, but he was cautious of their body parts.

"What's up?"

"I-I don't want you to stop. You don't have to ask. I want all of Natsu's love so we will share our first time. I-I've never made love, I never found it pleasurable. B-but Natsu makes me feel so good and I don't want to stop. P-please don't… I like Natsu's hands on me… I like his mouth and I want to keep going. You… you don't need to ask. No, don't ask because I want to. I-I want to make love with Natsu."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, watching her squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment and fumble and the muscles on his shoulders. He didn't know how to react. He was initially surprised, but then so happy… and then it turned to arousal. She's so innocent and cute, and god, he just wants to fuck her. To fuck her with all his feelings so she knows how much he loves her. It will be their first time. It will be Lucy's first time too. The first time she'll enjoy sex and Natsu will make sure of that.

"You don't know how sexy you are, Luce." Lucy's cheeks only grew warmer, but she didn't let him react. She was soon pushing her pajama bottoms down, but Natsu smiled at her and held her hip. "Let me undress you."

She nodded and played with her hair nervously while Natsu slid down her body and removed her star patterned pajama pants. He was greeted with more scars, and they made him so sad and angry, and he swore he'll hold her all night long after this, but they both wanted to go further tonight, so he put her marks on the back burner.

His hand slid under the the side of her fancy cotton panties with a cute little bow above the gift of her gorgeous cookie. He slid his hand down, and nearly moaned when he could already smell the scent of her of her glorious and delicious heat. He was much quicker after he saw the few blond strands curled above her. His heart leaped, and he glanced up to lucys eyes, and only grinned when she was hiding behind her hands in embarrassment.

He dropped the discarded clothing to the floor and gently grasped her leg under the knee. He held her and pushed her leg up so he could see it. So he could see Lucy's beautiful pussy opened for only him to see. He watched the juices flow… her thighs twitched. He observed her pink color and the white substance seeping from her most inner part. Natsu felt his mouth water, the dirty, yet delicious scent drawing him in like he was hypnotized by such an enchanting thing.

The first thing Natsu did, was touch her. Well, he killed two birds with one stone and touched her with his tongue. She was silky and tasted so dark, yet sweet and savory at the same time. Lucy moaned above him. A real moan that almost made him jump at how wonderfully exhilarating she sounded. His cock twitched in his boxers, but he continued to lick her up, loving the way Lucy tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged at it just enough that it hurt. Her legs shook and her voice was magnificent. He couldn't get enough of her… Of her addicting taste and the way she felt on his tongue. He lapped her up and smirked cockily when her thighs closed around his face with the blondes back arching so wonderfully.

"N-Natsu!"

God, that was heavenly. Hearing her say his name with the pleasure he was giving her laced in her voice was such a confidence boost. He licked and sucked that little spot that drove any girl mad and let his hands slide down her legs to touch her smooth, luscious thighs. Just when he felt her body tense and wither, he pulled away from her delectable juices and licked his lips at the site of her breathing heavy with lidded eyes.

"Natsu," she reached her hands out for him, and Natsu happily complied. He hovered over her small body and and sighed in content as her arms tugged at his hair and tried to pull him even closer.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with a small pant and bit her lip in a way that made Natsu curse. She was just so… so perfect and enticing.

"I-I told you… Natsu doesn't have to ask. I want the same thing."

"I love you." Natsu mumbled into her hair and smiled when Lucy kissed his nose while cupping both his cheeks.

"I love Natsu too."

He shifted slightly and slowly pulled himself out of his pjs and boxers. He didn't think much about it before he lined himself up to her entrance and slowly slid inside. And god did she feel amazing… so tight, and hot. He could feel her juices gushing and her facial expression wasn't helping his arousal. At first, she made a small face but eventually sighed when he was all the way seated inside. He didn't move yet, despite how much he wanted to. His throat was tight and his eyes were demanding to feather shut in pleasure, but he was determined to watch Lucy's face. Her flushed cheeks and labored breath… the soft noises she made in pleasure and the small whines begging for more.

"Please." Lucy begged, peeking her hungry, chocolate eyes open to stare at him with need. "Please move, Natsu. I-I can't… you're so big and I feel so—" she released a breath and let her fingernails scratch down his back. "G-good…"

Natsu smirked, but moved because how could he say no to that. He rolled his hips into her and bit the inside of his cheek to stop his noise in pleasure. Lucy on the other hand… she gasped and melted into the bed. Her fingers sunk into his chest and she dragged her nails down his skin, leaving marks along the way that were sure to Sting in the shower. Natsu began a rhythm while he nipped at her lips, enjoying the faint whimpers that escaped her and small moans in pleasure. He stared down at his beautiful girlfriend and took a moment to take in how sexy she was like this. Her wet lips trembling, breasts bouncing at his thrusts and head falling back with a tantalizing flush to her chubby cheeks.

His cock throbbed at the site of her and he found himself moving at a much faster pace. Unable to keep himself inside any longer and fucking her like he meant it. "Shit, Luce…" he cursed and jacked his hips into her when her whole body shook. Her insides molten lava that squeezed around him in crazy spasms.

"I-I'm—!"

There was suddenly an explosion around him. Hot liquid and rough insides pulling his last bit of strength out of him. He didn't have time to react before he moaned and released himself inside her, his hips twitching and and cock straining. Natsu panted as his head fell onto his girlfriends shoulder and he took in her soft scent of vanilla and honey. Lucy's fingers twitched into his skin, their bodies sweaty from the exercise and tingly from the high of it all. Natsu eventually pulled out of her and rolled over so he was next to her, then he pulled Lucy into his arms.

"That was…" Natsu started, but he didn't even have the words… the vocabulary to describe how amazing she was. How amazing of a first time she gave him.

Lucy smiled and burrowed back into his body like the little bunny she reminds him of "I agree."

"I hope you weren't like that with other people."

She looked up at him curiously. "Like what?"

"So vulnerable and adorable."

She blushed a bit and fidgeted with her chest to ease whatever she was feeling. "I-I wasn't. I never enjoyed it with strangers. I just let them use me and then it was over."

He frowned at her words, completely unhappy at how she viewed herself. He cupped her round cheek and leaned down to peck her lips. "Can I ask you a question, Luce?" She nodded and pulled back a bit so she could see him better. "How did you become a prostitute?"

He tried to hide how anxious she was for her answer, but Natsu doesn't think he succeeded. Lucy frowned at the thought of it, but answered anyways. "The first time, I didn't know what I was getting myself into, actually…" she sighed and shifted slightly while pushing some hair out of her face. "The first thing I did with the money I stole from my father, was buying a storage unit to keep all the things the people from my dads estate helped me sneak out. For a while, I lived in the storage unit surrounded by my stuff. Then place found out and they gave me an eviction notice. I had a few days to get out. I was desperate for money and was sitting alone on the street."

Natsu frowned, unhappy that she was ever homeless, especially after everything she had already been through. He was starting to put pieces together though… all Lucy's expensive gifts, the servants at her home… her estate… Lucy's father was rich. And he'll have to look into that tomorrow to see if he can figure out who her father is.

"A man approached me. He was middle aged and I distinctly remember him having a wedding band on. He asked if I needed money and I did. I-I was naïve and too trusting. He said he would give me 100 dollars if I followed him. I didn't have any other choice, so I did. He took me to a hotel room and…" she frowned and looked away. "I lost my virginity there. It was really scary, but I needed money. So I bore through the pain and… and—" Lucy shook her head. "After that, I found the brothel I worked at. I didn't get paid a lot for what I was losing, but in just three nights, I was able to make enough money to afford a down payment on an apartment. I was able to save all the things I took from home."

Her story didn't make Natsu happy to hear, though he was happy she no longer had to do that. He wanted her life to continue to be better, and Natsu promised he would make it happen. "If you could do anything in the world, what would you want to do?"

Lucy blinked up at him, a little surprised at his random question. But she smiled and continued to play with his chest muscles. "I want to open a bakery. I didn't know it until I started working at the café, but I really like serving people. I want to make them happy with the pastries I cook. It'd make me very happy."

Natsu nodded, happy she has a dream, though he wouldn't push it today. He was planning on trying to get her to sell her fathers gifts to her, but so much already happened today and she already took such a large step getting the chain removed so he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"What about Natsu?" He blinked down at her, so she clarified what she meant. "What's Natsu's dream? You already have a career you enjoy so I'm curious."

"My dream, huh?" Natsu nuzzled her nose with his and pressed a kiss to Lucy's soft lips. "I want to spend my life with my amazing girlfriend, get married and have lots of babies together."

Lucy blushed and burrowed under his neck to hide her dark cheeks. "N-Natsu is stupid…" she scratched at his skin, with a shaky voice, and it made Natsu chuckle.

"Come on, Luce. I want a bunch of babies… a girl that has pink hair and is beautiful just like her mom. And a boy with blonde hair and is strong just like me. And we'll love them till they're annoyed with us and cuddle them together."

"W-what about the wedding?"

Natsu's heart did a defined thump, Lucy kind of agreeing— well not agreeing, but isn't against the idea of getting married. She's dreaming about it and he wants to hear more of what she'll want. "I don't know… how do you want the wedding to be?"

"I-I want it to be small. Less then 100 people with just our close friends and your family. Happy can be the ring bearer and wear a cute bow tie… I want the colors to be soft… and warm… maybe a fall wedding. Because Natsu warmth reminds me of a cool day while cozied up in a sweater, and he smells like fall spices. The wedding will be outside and my dress will be floor length, and long sleeved. It's what I'm most comfortable in. And Wendy, Lisanna and Levy would be my brides mates. We would exchange vows, but I won't say what I'll talk about…" then Lucy squeezed her hands into Natsu's chest with trembling lips. "I-I don't want papa there. He'll make me sad and I'll be scared. It won't be the happy wedding I dreamed of. But I wish he'd bless us because I still care about him."

She peeked up at him with trembling lips, causing Natsu to smile at her. He quickly kissed her again and moved one hand up to brush the back of his fingers under her eye. "A fall wedding it is then. And you'll be gorgeous in your dress. I can't wait to push the veil over your head and kiss you so you're officially mine."

She nodded, then leaned back under his chin with a smile. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for making my dreams come true. I never knew I had any until you showed me what happiness is. I-I love Natsu so much."

He circled his arms around her back and pulled her tight against him.

"I love you too."

 **Heres my question! I was just wondering what your guys' favorite story I wrote is. Blurry lines is my most popular one, but many people have said this story was actually their favorite. I'm just curious to hear your answer. That's all I had to ask so thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't like it. I don't like it. I DONT LIKE IT. ugh, this chapter was a pain in the ass, but I've been working on it for over a week and I usually only work on a chapter for a night or 3 nights maximum. I have a few things to say before you read. 1. I had a god awful day today. One of my bosses is a jerk who likes to only pick on me and I'm here like ? Bitch, there's other people here besides me! I can't do my job until you're finished so run along thank you. I told him once and said "I just want you to know I was the second one to finish my work" when he only yelled at me to get shit done. And then he had the nerve to say "well did you finish before 10:45?" Like no, dude, I didn't. But this girl was going till 12 and you didn't yell at her. Nothing against her because I like her, God, he annoys the shit out of me. He insists that I'm a Hufflepuff and I'm here like bitch you don't know me. I'm a goddamn Slytherin and there's nothing you can do about it. Pssshh hufflepuff... don't tell me who I am.**

 **Ahem, sorry. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER. I was blown away by the amount. Your feedback was really helpful to me, but I decided to actually go with the opposite of what you guys suggested. I asked that question because I'm actually working on publishing a story right now. I wanted to know which one you guys liked better and most of you picked this story, but I actually decide to go with Blurry lines. I think it'll publish better and that story is more my taste since Lucy is practically me as a person. Plus Lucy is a bit too submissive in this story for me. I like dominant and confident females in my stories so yeah. It won't be a long time until it's published tho, since a lot of work has to go into it. I view my fan fictions as rough drafts so lots of changes will happen before it's ready to be published. Plus I'm talking to a writing coach and she's really helpful ^_^.**

 **Thats all for now, so have fun and sorry for the long note!**

When Natsu woke up the following morning, he was happy to find Lucy still curled next to him in bed and not in the kitchen cooking them breakfast. He could hold her all he wanted, and Natsu did. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and took deep inhales of her soft scent of vanilla and lemon. He was just so happy because last night couldn't have gone any better. She got that chain off her wrist, he learned so much about her, and she gave herself entirely to him. Lucy was his now… her body was his and his body is hers.

After their first time, they took a bath to clean up, then went back to Lucy's bed and cuddled till they fell asleep. It was seriously amazing, but Natsu was starting to realize that he needs to make some changes. After he and Lucy had that conversation about getting married and having children, he realized this apartment isn't what he had in mind for spending his life with her. He wants children and this is only a two bedroom apartment. This isn't the place to build a life and family. But then reality kind of sunk in. He forgets how young Lucy is. She's only 19 and god… is he moving too fast? Should they date longer before he proposes and buys her a home? But on the other hand, Natsu is 25. He wants to get his life started with this girl and just… just start a life with her together.

With a furrow in his brows, Natsu let his fingers slide down her arm, tracing small shapes and noticing how smooth and soft she was. Natsu had plans for today… many plans. He needs to look into her background and maybe learn who she really is. He also wants to keep the ball rolling because Lucy has progressed so much, so he wants to continue while he can. His first priority wasn't getting Lucy to sell her fathers gifts. That has to come later because Lucy still loves her father, though she is beginning to move in the right direction after she said she doesn't want him at their wedding.

No, he wants to continue to learn about her. He wants her to keep talking about herself because he wants to know everything about her. So, Natsu stayed quiet and waited for his girl to wake up. The sun was shining through Lucy's white curtains, and he continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck. Pressing many kisses because… because it just made him happy. He felt almost giddy and he couldn't stop. He loves her so much and he just wants to squeeze her and hold her small body in his arms forever.

On reflex, Natsu's arm curled around to her tummy and he pulled her closer to him so their bodies were together. There was suddenly an adorable little yawn in front of him and Lucy brought her hand up to rub at her eyes tiredly. He traced his fingers on her tummy, and Natsu felt his girl squirm, but she eventually settled down and laced her fingers with Natsu's hand that's arm she was currently using as a pillow. He watched in amusement as she did a small sneeze, then bent his arm at the elbow so she could cuddle his hand.

"I-I love you." She whispered, but Natsu knew she didn't know he was awake. "I want to be with Natsu forever."

She made a small squeal and fluttered her feet around in excitement. Lucy suddenly reached in front of her and pulled the two stuffed animals Natsu gave her in front of her like she was giving them an intervention.

"Natsu said he wants to marry me and have babies." She mumbled to the two stuffed animals. "I-I want to have babies too. But what if I can't get pregnant?" There was a pause before she nodded in the silence with a small hmph. "Well I suppose you're right Sir spaghetti, but I don't need your sassy remarks."

Natsu held a laugh in with his whole heart because she was just so cute. God, there's not a thing on this earth that is cuter than Lucy.

"Plue… I know you're trying not to take sides, but Sir spaghetti isn't being very nice." She sighed with a nod. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Natsu will love me either way."

Natsu's eyes softened and he was about to speak up but, Lucy suddenly turned around in bed to face him. Panic washed over him for some reason, and he immediately closed his eyes. It was dark… with just the red of his eyelids showing. There was suddenly a hand on his cheek, but he stayed completely still.

"I love you." She said again, then buried her eyes into his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He opened his eyes while he could and smiled big. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he wanted to keep listening, so he closed his eyes again and relaxed when Lucy pulled away from him again.

"N-Natsu…" her soft voice spoke up but then it went quiet. He could feel her movements as she came closer until he felt her soft lips press to his. It was only for a moment before she pulled away and buried herself into his neck again. "N-Natsu is stupid. He makes me get all nervous and itchy in my heart. It's like an allergy or something…"

He couldn't help it this time. Natsu burst out laughing with his eyes opening again to find Lucy blushing while looking up at him. "Luce, you're so fucking cute."

"Y-you were awake?" She suddenly pouted and got even redder. "For— for how long?!"

"Since before you got up." He chuckled, still not over his laughing fit from before.

Somehow, Lucy turned into a tomato and rolled into a tiny ball with her face flaming. "N-Natsu is stupid! Natsu is so stupid! Natsu is stupid and shouldn't listen to me like that because it's an evasion of privacy and only stupid people with pink hair do that!"

She suddenly sprung up in bed and went to run away, but Natsu grabbed her by the hand and tugged her back into bed so her back was over his legs. She looked cutely angry below him with her long, blonde hair scattered on the bed and brown eyes fluttering to blink back her tears in embarrassment. "Come here, babe. Don't be mad."

"Too late! Natsu is stupid and deserves to be ignored!"

"Come here," he cradled her small body in his arms, but she flailed and threw a tiny fit. "Luce… let me love you."

"No! I-I'm embarrassed because Natsu was there the whole time! I don't want to be loved! I want to crawl in a hole and die!"

"Then let me die with you…"

She humphed with her face still burning. "N-no. It's a one person hole. Only I can fit inside."

"Okay, then let's find a new hole."

She shook her head and curled her body in on itself, which was still being cradled in his arms. "A-all the holes are the same size. Natsu can't fit."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll dig a new one that has plenty of room."

"I-I'm really picky though and the hole has to be exactly how I want it to be."

"Okay… what do you want in the hole?"

"A-a nice kitchen and comfy bed for me to die in."

"For us both to die in." Natsu corrected.

"N-no! Natsu isn't allowed to watch! It'll just make me wanna die even more!" She suddenly jumped and looked up at him with a glare. "I want a one person hole and that's final!"

Lucy wiggled out of his hold like a little inch worm then left her room with a little hmph. He would have followed her, but he actually has some things to do, but that was very fun. He'll have to keep using that tactic when she gets all embarrassed like that. She's so easily tricked and naïve. What a cutie she is, though… at the thought of it, something dawned over him.

Why was she so naïve? He can make an educated guess. She probably lived a really sheltered life in a big home and was never allowed out. She probably didn't get to do a lot of things and was kept inside and away from other people. And plus, her sense of love is something completely unacceptable. At least for her father, though he thinks she's beginning to understand.

With a sigh, Natsu turned over in bed And reached for his phone on Lucy's bedside table. Once it was in his hand, he turned over again and buried his nose in Lucy's pillow to take in her scent while he pulled google up.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard until he decided on something. Well, the most obvious thing.

 _Heartfilia_.

All it took was the search button and hundreds if not thousands of things came up. News articles that were released just this morning about a railway. Natsu clicked on it, and skimmed its contents. It was just about one section of a railway being closed for repair purposes, but nothing else really stuck out to him. All except one name.

 _Jude Heartfilia._

He searched that next and tons more pages showed up. Ignoring the news articles that seemed to be about this railway, Natsu tapped on a different link. One that took him to a news article about a woman, Layla Heartfilia. Once he was on the page, all the oxygen nearly left his body. This woman, she looked identical to Lucy… same blonde hair, brown eyes… the same face. The same figure. They looked like twins, except Layla was well nourished, unlike Lucy. He knew this was her family, but Natsu just wanted proof. He wanted to see Lucy in a picture or her name. But no matter how many articles he found, there was none. At least until he found a website with news paper articles.

"Jude and Layla Heartfilia have their first baby girl. Lucy Heartfilia."

So he found them. He found who Lucy was… why she had all these expensive belongings and that was because her family was rich. For a moment, he wondered why she wasn't mentioned in any of the later articles… even ones where she was supposedly still living with her father. But then he remembers why that would be. And that was because she was abused… she wasn't allowed to go out or do things she loved. She was stuck in her house, only finding joy in learning to cook. And that was all because of one man. Jude Heartfilia. The man who abused his Lucy practically her whole life. The one who gave her those scars on her body… the one who scared her, forced that chain on her wrist and messed up her common sense. Lucy was dense because he never taught her important life lessons… Lucy didn't know what love is because nobody ever taught her and nobody was there to explain it to her when she was confused. It's because of this sick man who Natsu promised himself to see him bleed like what he did to his Lucy.

Natsu locked his phone, seeing enough of this and needing to go see his girlfriend immediately. Forgetting his phone on the bed, Natsu hopped down to the floor and strode out of Lucy's room to find her in the kitchen. He was sad, and he thinks Lucy noticed. Because she glared at him at first but then her brows furrowed in concern and she froze her hands from petting Happy who was sitting on the counter.

"W-what's wrong?"

Natsu didn't respond and walked around the bar and into the kitchen, and just pulled her into his arms. He knew she wasn't sad right now. She may not even be thinking about her past, but he was and he needed to hold her. "I'm sorry."

Her hands sunk into the bare skin on his back and she leaned up on her tippy toes to bury her lips in his shoulder. "I-I wasn't really mad. We can share a hole, if you really want to. I-I was just a bit embarrassed, but I would rather have a hole with Natsu than by myself."

"Good." Natsu snorted "I won't ever let you be by yourself again."

Her fingers scraped into his back and she nodded a bit confused. "I-I'm not alone. Natsu is with me and all my friends." She pulled away from him with a smile. "I have many friends because of Natsu, and I have you. I'm not worried."

He just pulled her back into him with her head held to his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love Natsu too."

He stood there for a moment and just held her, basking in the feeling of her body pressed to his and her soft hair slipping between his fingers. "Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to get offended when I ask this, but why are you so naïve and trusting towards people?"

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Lucy.

"Y-you think I'm naïve?"

You mean she doesn't know?

"I-I mean… when I first met you, I did some things I probably shouldn't have. Like I kissed you and touched you in ways that mean more than friends. But you didn't know any different. You thought it was normal until I explained it to you, so why?"

"Oh." Her fingers scratched at his skin, either from nerves or in thought. "W-well, I didn't get to try a lot of things because I was always at home. And I took care of myself a lot so I couldn't teach myself things I never knew from the beginning." Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him with her eyes buried in her chest. "D-does Natsu think I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not, Lucy." He kissed her ear and squeezed her every tighter. "You're far from stupid, babe. You may not understand some things, but that isn't your fault. And you're learning them. Just like everybody has to."

"N-Natsu…?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to kiss you."

His heart stuttered, and he pulled away from her to blink at her a bit surprised. But his chest felt warm at those words and he smiled at her with his hand coming around to cup her cheek. Lucy's hair bunched up at her temple and her chocolate eyes slightly glared at him as they fluttered, but he knew she was only embarrassed by the enduring flush to her cheeks and her pouty lips pulled down, making it look look like she was about to cry. God, she was just gorgeous and so precious and cute. He wants to eat her up and touch her small body in places that'll make her body wither and swoon.

Natsu couldn't keep himself away from her and ducked his head down so he was right in front of his girlfriend. Lucy's eyes lidded and she looked almost intoxicated. Her lips parted wide and she stood on her tippy toes to try and get closer. Their breaths mingled and puffed out a bit more laboriously, and Natsu couldn't help his smirk when Lucy almost cried out in need. Her fingers scraped at his scalp and she tugged at his hair, desperate for his touch and attention. .

"N-Natsu…I-I—"

That's all he needed to hear. He quickly slid his hands down to grab two handfuls of her round bottom, but then he followed her curves down to hold her thighs and pick her up. Lucy's hands slid around to hold his cheeks as she was lifted higher than Natsu's height. She ran her thumbs under his eyes with their foreheads pressed together before she pressed their lips together. Their mouths locked and their their tongues twirled. His hands slid under her shirt and he felt her small body. Her little tummy, her ribs, and slim waist. Her shirt lifted higher until it was above her breasts with nothing keeping those two soft pillows from his hands. He cupped one with his other hand around her back, running his thumb across her perk nipple and smirking when Lucy mewled into his mouth.

Her head suddenly fell back with a soft, erotic moan that made Natsu twitch in his pants. Lucy's back arched with her neck exposed, so Natsu happily kissed down to leave more marks next to the ones from the previous night. Her lewd moans made him excited in many ways and he let Lucy know it. He slid her body down lower so her core was rubbing the hard cock in his pants, and once it did, Lucy gasped with her eyes going wide.

Natsu set his beautiful girlfriend on the counter, then slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She was left exposed, so Natsu let his hand settle on her back as the other one spread those intoxicating thighs so his hand could settle between them. Natsu watched as Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, but soon sighed in pleasure when his hand slipped under her pajamas so he could feel her through her panties.

He didn't really know what he was doing so everything was experimental. He started off by prodding that little button, which caused Lucy to release a strained breath. "N-Natsu…"

"You're so beautiful Luce."

Natsu rubbed that nub and grinned when Lucy's back arched, so Natsu leaned over her at the counter with his hand still holding her back up. He kissed her neck while he continued to massage her clit, kissing her exposed chest and making his way up to nibble on her neck.

"Ahh—!"

Lucy's legs wrapped around his hips and her toes curled into his ass. He smirked at her erotic noise and let Lucy's squirm beneath his fingers.

"N-Natsu… I-I can't go…" he pulled away from her in concern with furrowed brows.

"You don't wanna go all the way?" She nodded her head yes, so Natsu smiled at his girl. "That's alright. Do you want to stop?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't apologize, Luce. I get it if we're moving too fast for you."

"I-it's not that…" she looked down at her lap and fumbled with her fingers to try and settle her nerves like always. "N-Natsu makes me feel really good and I don't want to stop ever and i-it scares me a little. I-I feel anxious…"

Natsu thinks he gets what she's saying? But he doesn't really understand it. She doesn't like to feel good? But why? Does it have to do with prostitution? Was she really sexually abused and his earlier conclusion was wrong? Ugh, Natsu's tired of being in the dark so he's at least going to ask about this.

"Were you ever sexually abused, Luce?"

She blinked in shock at his question, but shook her head no. "No... Nobody's ever done that to me without me knowing what was going to happen. It's kind of hard to be raped when you're a prostitute."

She says that, yet didn't mention that little encounter at fairy tail with those two guys. Does she think she wasn't assaulted there and because she's used to being touched when she doesn't want to, it doesn't count as rape? Because you can certainly be raped even if you're a prostitute. You're allowed to say no and the people buying that from her have to respect that.

"That's not true, Lucy." Her slid his hand up her bare body to cup her cheek and stared at his girlfriend seriously with furrowed brows. "Like those two guys at New Years… just because you were a prostitute and they may have touched you like that before, that doesn't give them the right to do it now." Then his possessive side came out and he leaned in closer to press his lips to Lucy's soft ones. His eyes were lidded as he stared into Lucy's, his hand coming back down to press her body close to his so he could feel her perk nipples against his bare chest. "Only I can touch. If someone else tries, tell them no and say you have a boyfriend who isn't afraid to rip their dick off and shove it down their goddamn throat if they even think about touching you. You're mine baby, and mine alone."

Lucy looked up at him a bit shocked, but nodded a bit submissively. She didn't respond and just hopped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. Natsu blinked in confusion before there was a small meow in front of him. Happy looked very angry with him before he turned around and jumped off the counter to follow Lucy. He didn't understand why they were both so upset with him, but then, Natsu remembered that Lucy was abused. And his possessive words probably scared her. Shit, he kind of fucked up. He just loves Lucy so much and he wants her to himself. He forgets how sensitive and frightened she can be, even if it about him.

The thought made his heart hurt and he brought a hand to his hair to run his fingers through it with a sigh. He'll give Lucy some time alone with Happy before he goes in to apologize—

No, he should definitely do it now. Before it gets out of hand and her thoughts overtake her and scare her. He followed his cat and girlfriend into her bedroom again to find Lucy with a new shirt on and Happy held in her arms. She pet him and nuzzled him, the cat seeming happy to get attention, though there was this sadness in the air that was hard to miss.

"Lucy." She popped her head up to look at him and curled Happy closer to her chest. Natus walked into her room and sat on the side of her bed, but didn't touch her or intrude on her personal space. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to remind you about your dad. It's just I love you a lot and thinking about these other guys touching you makes me so mad and my possessive side came out. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She nodded, then shuffled over to him with Natsu's arm coming around to pull her into his side with happy still held in her arms. "N-Natsu is different than papa. Papa will yell and whip it into me so I'll remember, but Natsu just gets a bit scary. I-It makes me a bit anxious, and Natsu scares me a little… I-I don't want to be someone's property again."

"I know that." Natsu sighed in disappointment, but it was at himself. He was mad that he let his feelings take over him and he didn't like that he was being compared to Lucy's father. Even if she said they are different… it was still about the same thing. "It's just that… you're really trusting, Luce. And I get anxious thinking that some guy could do what I did to you. They could let ya think being touched like I did was normal and then you'll start to grow feelings for them like you did with me. I just want you to know that you can't let other people touch ya, Luce. You're my girlfriend and only I can touch you like that, okay?"

"I know…" she mumbled. "I know better now."

Her faraway look made Natsu concerned, so he gathered his girlfriend in his arms and cradled her small body. "Let's stay in bed longer before getting up again. I just want to hold you."

Lucy nodded, and they did exactly that. Cuddled together till afternoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy nervously stood next to her best friend at the bathroom counter, some of the other girls in fairy tail crowded around them and anxiously awaiting for the timer. After what felt like forever, Cana's phone beeped, causing all of them to turn towards Levy in anticipation. The petite girl only stared, her hand squeezing Lucy's tighter and eyes beginning to tear up. "W-what if it's negative?"

"Then you and Gajeel can fuck till it isn't." Cana said rather bluntly, causing Lucy to blush a bit. Erza harshly slapped Cana's shoulder and Lisanna giggled…

"Juvia would like to do the same with Gray sama…" the bluenette pouted. "Gray sama would make the cutest babies with Juvia."

"I-I think you and Gray's babies would be very cute too." Lucy mumbled.

"Yours and Natsu's kids love would be little devils…" Cana laughed as she took a swig of beer, somehow still wanting to drink while in a public bathroom at a bar.

"I-I would still love them no matter what…" Lucy took a moment to look down at her tummy and squeeze the fabric there. "But this is about Levy chan."

Lisanna stared at her for a moment, but Erza shoved the white haired girl out of the way and held her hand out in front of Levy. "Let me see the test. As the oldest one here, it's my responsibility to take care of this, if you're too nervous to read it."

"No, I'll read it…" Levy trailed off. "We've just been trying and I-I feel like I'm pregnant… but I don't want to get my hopes up. I just really want a baby."

"Levy chan…" Lucy moved her hand up to touch her shoulder and smiled at her best friend brightly. "It's okay… if it's negative then it wasn't meant to be. Maybe another baby in the future is meant to be yours and Gajeel's child. It's okay if it doesn't happen right away."

"It's surprising that you believe in that kind of stuff after what you've been through." Lisanna said.

Lucy looked up at her other best friend and nodded with a bashful expression. "W-well… if my papa didn't…" Lucy blinked a bit and shook her head. "If he didn't do that then I never would have ran away from home. I never would have been a prostitute and Natsu never would have saw me walking past Fairy Tail and saved me. If none of this didn't happen, I wouldn't have Natsu, or you guys. All the pain seems worth it if I get to be friends with everyone." But Lucy just smiled at Levy with shining eyes. "That's why… But there's no need to be so doubtful. You haven't looked at the test yet, Levy chan. We can talk about sad stuff after we know." Lucy suddenly jumped and pointed at Levy with a stern glare. "So until you read it, pouting is prohibited!"

Levy grinned at her with the other girls smiling along with her. She looked down at the stick a bit hesitantly and turned it over. Everyone crowded around her to see the result… The test had a single word written on it… Pregnant.

They all stood frozen but Juvia quickly hugged her friend with a huge smile. "Congratulations, Levy!"

Tears ran down the petite girls cheeks with big sniffles. Everyone joined Juvia in her hug with Levy squished in the middle with many squeals and words of positivity.

"I-I have to tell Gajeel…"

"Come on!" Cana grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with everyone following after her. Lisanna grabbed her wrist before she could leave, so Lucy looked over at her other good friend curiously.

"Is something the matter, Lucy? You seem a bit down."

"N-no…" Lucy pulled her arm from Lisanna and fumbled with her fingers nervously. "Levy has great news. I couldn't be any happier."

"Don't lie…" Lisanna smiled at her and reached her hand out to touch her stomach. "Did you and Natsu finally have sex?"

She blinked a bit shocked and blushed down at her feet. "H-how can you tell?"

"You seem more… I don't know, soft. Your smiles are more sincere, but you're also a bit more bashful around Natsu. Especially when he teases you. I knew something changed and guessed it was that.l

Was she really so obvious? Lucy felt really happy after they spent their night together. They haven't done it since then, and the fact that Natsu hasn't pushed her anymore than he did before, made her feel all the more special. It's a bit silly since she was a prostitute, but she considered Natsu her first time. She lost her virginity when she was 18 but Natsu was her first time actually doing it with love and meaning. So it was special to her and a bit embarrassing. And since they finally had sex, it feels like their relationship took a more serious turn. She couldn't help her blatant love for her boyfriend and needy behavior. She just loves Natsu a lot…

"Natsu is special." She blushed and continued to play with her own fingers. "The whole experience was really special since it was so different and I also felt really special. The way Natsu treated me and loved me made me so embarrassed, but it wasn't bad. I just can't help but love Natsu even more."

"That's really great Lucy…" Lisanna smiled at her with soft eyes. "But then why do you seem so down right now? As soon as levy mentioned taking the test, you looked a bit bothered. Did Natsu not use protection?"

"N-no, he didn't, but that's not what's bothering me. It's not that I'm scared of being pregnant." She rubbed her wrist and sighed. "I'm just envious of Levy. I wish I could have Natsu's baby…"

She's probably acting annoying because this is such great news. But she can't help but think about having a baby herself. Being the one to find out she's pregnant and telling Natsu that their having a baby. Natsu would be so happy… he said he wants kids so Lucy's sure he'd be excited. And she was excited too. Lucy knows she acts a bit naïve at times, but she's actually quite mature… she's been through things most people her age haven't… she had to grow up on her own and take care of herself. She left home at 18 and had to find a way to survive and keep a roof over her head. So despite only being 19, Lucy feels like she's lived a lot longer just because those years took so much out of her and felt like it lasted decades. She was ready to settle down… she wanted to live a normal life with kids in a house that they both worked hard to make theirs. Lucy still wanted to open a bakery, but she also wants to start a family with Natsu. It sounded really nice.

Lisanna smiled at her again and took a step closer to hold her fumbling heads in hers. "Then talk to Natsu about your feelings. I bet you anything he's feeling the same way." Lucy nodded a bit glumly as Lisanna tilted her head curiously. "When did you and Natsu have sex? You know, Levy's test came with two… you could take it now."

"It was a week ago."

Lisanna frowned, but patted the back of her hand reassuringly. "Well I'm sure Levy wouldn't mind giving you the extra one. You can take it after it's been two weeks, okay? But I would really wait a few days after that."

"O-okay…"

"Hey," Lisanna said, causing Lucy to peek back up at her. "I bet you're scared you can't get pregnant, right Lucy? But it's okay. This was an accident. You didn't even try yet and have sex on the days of ovulation, so even if it's negative, I bet it was impossible to get pregnant the day you and Natsu did it. There's no need to get nervous and negative right away."

"B-but I was a prostitute and I could be messed up inside. What if I get pregnant, but I have a miscarriage? What if I can't have Natsu's baby and he leaves me because we can't make a family together?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous…" Lisanna smiled as she poked her on the nose. Lucy blinked with a small pout. "Natsu loves you so much… there's nothing you could do to make him leave. And he wouldn't leave you even if you didn't want to have sex so that means no babies, but you already gave him that so even if you can't, that doesn't matter to Natsu. And even if you can't have a baby, you can still adopt. You guys will be wonderful parents."

She nodded with a frown and wiggling nose. "N-Natsu is always really nice to me."

Lisanna laughed. "It's not just being nice, Lucy. He loves you, so there's no need to think about things like that."

She nodded again, her cheeks puffed out and pouty with eyes lowered to the floor. "Thank you, Lisanna. That made me feel better."

"Good," Lisanna Let the second test slide out of the box, then closed Lucy's fingers around it with a reassuring smile. "Now go find Natsu and talk to him about your feelings okay?"

She nodded and gave Lisanna a big hug before she ran to the door and opened it as she slid the test in her pocket. It was loud with cheers in celebration as she searched for her boyfriend with her head turning every which way. Where was he?

"Boo!" Lucy jumped as familiar hands grabbed onto her shoulders, causing her to whirl around and slap her boyfriends chest. Natsu just laughed, letting his hands slip around her waist and ducking his head down to kiss her cheek. "What took you so long in there, Luce? I was getting worried."

"She was talking with me." Lisanna wrapped either arm around their necks and grinned mischievously. "Lucy has something important to discuss with you. It looks like Gajeel and Elfman already left to… celebrate, so why don't you two lovebirds go home and have a talk."

"L-lisanna!" Lucy glared at her, but she only put both hands up in defense and skipped away.

"You may have not said anything if I didn't bring it up." Then she turned around and winked at her childhood friend. "And you're welcome Natsu."

When Lucy looked back up at her boyfriend, she was a little sad to see a frown on Natsu's concerned face. "What happened that you didn't want to tell me?"

"N-no… it's not that I didn't want to tell Natsu, I'm just nervous."

"Come on…" Natsu held her hand with his big one and led her to the door. She swallowed hard, nervous about what he'd say and if he's mad at her. After they left the guild, Natsu looked down at her with parted lips and a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I-I… I want to wait till we're back home."

"That's fine, but you have to let me hold you okay?"

Lucy stared up at him, her eyes softening and and lips opening into a soft smile. "N-Natsu, I… I love you so much." She stoped walking to bury her eyes under his arm and hug her boyfriend tight. Even if Natsu didn't know what she was going to say, he still wanted to hold her. He made her swell in happiness.

"I love you too, baby."

She peeked up at him with her eyelashes fluttering, but quickly pulled away and tugged him along by the hand. "I-I want to be home now!"

Natsu laughed behind her, but quickly jogged to follow her running, people looking at them strange, but she didn't care. Lucy started to pant heavily, but it only happened twice before Natsu picked her up bridal carry and took her the rest of the way. She could have been angry, but Lucy chose to just grip his shirt and lean into his chest to take in his warm body heat and comforting scent.

He didn't put her down to even unlock the door and just grinned at his cat meowing at their arrival. "Yo, Happy. We're bout to go cuddle in Luce's room. You in?"

Happy meowed and trotted ahead of them, easily jumping up on the bed and immediately snuggling into Lucy's lap once he set her down. Natsu climbed in after her and draped his arm over his girl's shoulder so he could still see her, but they were both comfortable with a blanket warped around Lucy's shoulder and Happy enjoying the pets she was giving him.

"So…" Natsu kissed her temple as he slid his hand lower to cup her side. "What's wrong."

"I-I don't really know…" She fumbled with Happy's ears to distract herself and sighed softly. "I just… don't want you to leave me… But— but I really want to… t-to just… start with the new chapter of my life to... together."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Natsu grinned in amusement his olive eyes slanting in play and lip pulled between his teeth.

Lucy blushed at his expression, but turned away quickly. "I-I just want to… y-you know… I want to be like L-Levy!"

"You want to be short like levy? Have blue hair like levy? Like reading like levy? You'll have to be more specific, Luce."

She glared at him, not happy with his teasing attitude, but he made her so bashful and her embarrassed. Does she have to spell it out for him?

"I-I want to have a baby and get married!"

He looked a little shocked, but soon smirked as he shifted on his side to pull something out of his pocket. She gasped at the small velvet box, before Natsu opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It looked real with one large diamond perched on what looked to be a stem. Silver plated gold swirled around like vines with small rubies embedded into the ring that burned brightly like fire. It was a flower and so pretty. She reached her hand out to touch it, wanting it on her finger this instant, but just before it was in her grasp, Natsu snapped the box closed and slipped it back in his pocket, causing her to look up at him with a glare. After he didn't show signs of cooperation, Lucy frowned and looked away from him.

"I-I'm sorry… is it for somebody else? I understand if… if you don't want to get married."

"No, silly… it's for you." She snapped her gaze back over and blinked when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers just when she turned. "I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone besides you, babe… But why not have fun teasing you as well, since you want it so bad."

"Natsu is stupid! I want it now! It looked really pretty and shiny, and I will take good care of it!"

"Nope, you'll never know when I'll propose, just know I've thought of marrying you long before you did, Luce."

"Natsu isn't fair."

"You're right, I'm not fair." He brushed his nose with Lucy's, but she moved her head away with a hmph. Despite her attitude and pouty behavior, she was still so cute and adorable. "Let's talk about the baby thing now."

"No, I don't want Natsu's babies anymore because they may turn out like you and will be mean to me!"

"Come on, Luce." Natsu chuckled, the amusement in his voice very clear. "I promise I'll propose somewhere way better."

"But I want it now."

"So needy…" Natsu grinned as he wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her small body close. Lucy whined and threw a tiny fit, smacking at his chest and trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Natsu is an asshole!"

He pulled away to blink down at her a bit shocked because this was the first time she's called him a name like that. Except for stupid, of course, but that was an everyday occurrence now. But still, he was holding his ground. No matter how adorable and cute her pouty face was, Natsu wanted the moment he actually proposes to her to be special. And surprising. No, he probably won't plan something huge like a romantic dinner because that would be so obvious. He won't take her on a fancy vacation yet because that will also be too obvious. But he will just drop down on one knee one day and propose to her. She'll be so shocked that her cute attitude will be worth it. And maybe he'll keep her guessing a bit as well.

"Come here, Luce."

"No!"

She turned her whole body away from him with happy cradled to her chest, and laid down in bed in a small ball. He's never seen her so stubborn before, and he has to say, he kind of likes this side of her as well. It's like that little sassy part of her was coming out to play. He's seen it directed at other people, mostly that guy at laser tag the day they first met, but it's never been directed at him. It was kind of hot.

"Don't be mad, Luce."

"I'm allowed to be mad! Natsu showed me a wedding ring that he bought for me, and now he won't give it to me! You're being really mean and I'm upset!"

"Hey, look at me…" she shook her head, causing Happy to look over her arm and send him an unamused stare. He flipped the cat off when the blue fluff ball nuzzled into her breasts with a small purr, and groaned at his best friend. He's such a little asshole. "Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me." She moved one hand over her arm to shoo him away, but Natsu just got behind his beautiful girlfriend and spooned her lovingly. She groaned and scooted away, but she was soon pinned to the wall so he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. "N-Natsu! I'm actually really mad, okay?"

"You sound so much more mature when you're serious… I guess I can take all those other times when you're mad at me as just playing around then?"

"N-Natsu… I'm actually upset so please just let me be alone with happy. Dangling something I want in front of me, then hiding it at the last second isn't nice. And I'm upset."

He stared at her seriously, but Lucy just held happy tighter to her chest while kissing the cat on his head. He sighed, and kissed her on the ear before sliding out of bed. "I guess I'll sleep in my room tonight."

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you, but Natsu is stupid."

"I love you too." He ran a hand through her long hair, causing the blonde to turn away from him a bit more. He frowned but left, making sure to leave the door open before he wondered down the hall and into the kitchen. It was only seven… too early to go to bed and with happy taking Lucy's side, he's kind of bored. He could invite some people over… Gajeel is probably busy with the whole pregnancy thing just happening so he can invite Gray and Loke over. But he and Gray have been kind of weird since he just confessed to Lucy… It's not his fault his best friend is in love with his girlfriend… So maybe asking Loke is a good idea too?

Sighing, Natsu pulled his phone out and texted his two good friends, making sure that they know that Lucy won't be around and for there to be no funny ideas. They both responded with their usual antics, but agreed. He plopped down on the couch, and leaned his head back with a deep sigh. Hopefully Lucy won't be mad at him for long. Because he still wanted to have some fun with this. She was still so damn cute when being stubborn though.

God, he's the luckiest man alive.

 **Yo, I'm at the bottom today. It's funny because I'm combining two ideas for this whole wedding ring thing. Partly from the office, and partly from my own parents. My mom picked out her wedding ring with my dad, but as soon as he was handed the ring, he put it in his pocket and wouldn't let my mom have it until he actually proposed. My mom was pissed and probably gave him a horrible time. She's still pretty salty about it when the story comes up. So that's how this whole thing works. And if you've seen the office, then I'm sure you know what will be coming next ;)**

 **The other thing I wanted to address is on the more serious side. I apologize if Natsu and Lucy's relationship has made any of you uncomfortable. I've had I think two comments where people said Lucy acting childish is disturbing to them when Natsu and Lucy had sex. I didn't mean to make it that way, and I want to explain it a bit more. I think it's obvious why Lucy is maybe a little naive and childish, but one thing people forgot is that Lucy is an adult. She took care of herself her whole life… she didn't have a real mother or father figure. Like I said in the story, she had to work to put a roof over her head, even if that means throwing her pride away and selling her body. And the thing with Lucy is, we usually see he talking to Natsu when he's embarrassing her or she's taking about Natsu. She's actually very kind of… distant towards people she doesn't view as her friend and her way of speaking is also more childish when it's concerning Natsu. Yes, she likes talking to stuffed animals, but I honestly collect stuffed animals and I talk to a blanket I've had since childhood. I love my blanket so damn much, I couldn't sleep without it. And I'm 21, a completely normal young adult who is actually quite mature and independent. Plus, there's other grown adults who play with dolls or children toys. It's normal to have a part of your childhood with you. Like Pokémon for a lot of people. I never had anything like Pokémon and cherish my blanket so damn much. It just depends on the person.**

 **Lucy likes stuffed animals because hers got taken away from her as a child, so she's grown rather attached to the ones Natsu gives her. Which once again, is still normal. We always see Lucy's shy side because she's either talking with Natsu or talking about Natsu. He's the first real important person to her and he embarrasses her, but if you look back at the beginning of the story, Lucy isn't as childish. She is an adult just like Natsu who knows how to take care of herself. She's just more cute around him. Plus, we did see a more serious side to her this chapter. Which Natsu deserves it for being a little shit. That's all, so please tell me what you think and sorry if I offended anyone. I hope you guys continue really read!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! sorry its been so long since ive updated. i didnt realize it until someone reminded me on a different story! I dont have anything else to say... oh, but i havent said happy new years yet! i havent updated in a while. i hope everyone had a great holiday. im still unable to get drunk no matter how much i drink. last few times ive been with a friend shes tried to get me drunk. had four daiquiris, two strawberry ritas, a mini bottle of peach absolute vodka, A fuzzball which was god awfull, and like four frozen drinks that are pre made. im not lying. i really drank all that in the span of... idk... 2 to 3 hours and i didnt get drunk. idk whats wrong with me... i just want it to happen once! we did eat pizza tho so that didnt help. sigh... ANYWAYS have fun and tell me what you think!**

Natsu wasn't totally sure how things would turn out. If Lucy keeps pouting like this, he won't have the heart to keep the engagement ring from her and will end up proposing to her tonight. He can't stand her being mad at him. It broke his heart.

"That is kind of a dick move." Gray grumbled next to him on the couch. "If she was dating me, I wouldn't do that to her."

Natsu's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "Shut up! I'm just tryin to make it special! And you've already been rejected so fuck off! Luce is mine, got it?!"

"Someone's possessive." His other friend replied lazily, all of them still focused on the tv from the video game they were playing. "Lucy is really cute. I wouldn't mind stealing her either."

"You bastards!" Natsu grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Loke's face. It hit him, then fell on his lap. "Why is everyone trying to steal my girlfriend from me?!"

"Because it's funny." Loke replied. "You obviously get angry whenever someone makes a comment or touches her even in a friendly way and it's amusing to see you get mad."

"You guys are assholes."

"Anyways…" Gray tapped the trigger to shoot someone on the other team. The game ended in their victory so his two friends paused to look in Natsu's direction while the next game loaded. "You still a virgin, cherry boy?"

"Hah!" Natsu scoffed as he tried to hold back his confident smirk but it was obvious just by that.

"Good for you!" Loke clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk. "25 year old finally lost his virginity to an experienced 19 year old."

"Luce isn't experienced, despite what you assholes think." He couldn't help but smile as he thought back at how cute she was. "I hate to say this about my own girlfriend, but she was like a toy to those guys at the brothel. She let them do whatever and isn't experienced in that way. Lucy was so shy and adorable. And she said she counts it as her first time."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear this shit." Gray focused back on the tv as he grumbled.

"You're the one who brought it up, ice princess. Bet you didn't expect for Lucy and I to fuck, Hmm?"

"Fuck off, man." The next round started, and they all focused on the game again.

"Hmm, no thanks. I think I'll fuck my cute girlfriend."

Gray grabbed the pillow off Loke's lap as the ginger leaned back to dodge the flying object being thrown past him and smacking Natsu's ear.

"Fuck! You're gonna mess me up, you freezer burned dick!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means you're a shriveled up dick who could never pleasure Lucy! You guys are bad together! She's always cold and you're fucking cold all the damn time while my flaming cock of desire does it just right for her!"

"What does that even mean?! Flaming cock of desire my ass! I bet you're so small you couldn't even take her from behind!

"The size of a man's penis is nothing to joke about! I'll kill you for that!"

Loke continued to lean back into the coach to keep away from the flying pillows or hard objects they keep throwing. "Ha ha ha. Why the hell did I sit in the middle?"

"Natsu…?"

All three of them snapped their heads towards the hallway, finding Lucy looking a bit disheveled. Her hair is messy down her back, and she's wearing black sweats with white stars, a grey cardigan, and a white, thin tank top. Thankfully nobody could see her breasts because she had Plue clutched to her chest, looking awfully adorable and like a kid who just woke up on Christmas morning. Natsu was happy she was coming out to see him, but he really didn't want his friends to see this cute side to her.

"W-what's wrong, baby?"

She ran over, crawled up onto his lap and hugged him tightly, her lips buried in his shoulder and arms squeezing the back of his shirt. "I-I don't want to fight. I don't like being mad at Natsu. I'm sorry for being angry please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I just really wanted the ring."

"Hey, it's okay." He dropped his controller next to him and rubbed his hand on her back. The other hand was running his fingers through her silky hair. "Shhh baby. I'm not mad. And you're allowed to be angry. You're allowed to have that emotion Luce. You're not with your dad anymore where you're always wrong. You had every right to be mad at me. And just because you're mad, doesn't mean I'll hate you. I'll love you no matter what, but every couple goes through fights, Luce. It's normal. You don't have to be scared that I'd leave you because of it."

"R-really? You're not mad?"

"Nope." He nuzzled his nose into her cheek and kissed her gently. "Besides, Luce. You were really just pouting, you cute little bunny."

"I-I'm not cute."

"Mhmm, sure Luce."

"I'm not!"

She nuzzled further into his warm body and and blushed when Natsu's hand slid down to the small of her back. He rubbed his thumb on her hip, gently brushing the plump skin. She squeezed her arms around him tighter but pulled back to look at at him with her chin tilted down and cheeks dark. "Natsu… I-I'm tingly and want you to touch me."

Natsu's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He glared at his two friends who were obviously listening to the conversation, but didn't get up to leave. "I swear to god, if you two don't leave, I'll kill you!"

"But this is so much fun to watch." Loke teased.

"I'm leaving." Gray suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"Take Loke with you!"

"Fuck off! I'm not about to help you sleep with her!"

Lucy looked around the living room and nervously stared at Natsu's lap when the door slammed shut behind Gray. She placed her hand on Loke's arm and frowned. "C-can you please go with him?"

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled it back but said nothing else. The ginger sighed and finally stood. "Fine. You guys should be more sensitive around him. He can't just shut off his feelings this quick."

"I-I'm sorry." Her lips trembled as tears formed in her eyes. "I-I was just worried that Natsu was mad at me and didn't think about it. I'll go text Gray I'm sorry!"

"Don't." Loke placed a hand on her head to stop her from getting her phone. "I hate to say it, but he also needs to get over you. Breaking his heart isn't nice, but it'll help him move on faster. If you text him, they'll be a part of him that thinks you could maybe still work out. Don't let him think that. It'll only hurt him more."

He then walked to the door, leaving the two of them sitting on the couch. Lucy guiltily looked up at him, but cupped both his cheeks tenderly. "Natsu—"

"Yeah?"

"I-I want to be touched even after I hurt Gray. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Maybe it does." He slid his hand down to grope her ass as his eyes lidded sensually. "But I'm an even worse person for being pleased that he saw how much you want me."

"I-I want you a lot." Her thighs squeezed around his legs and and she arched her back high so their lips were almost touching as Natsu lowered his head. "Natsu—"

She softly brushed her lips against his and sighed happily. Her hands slid around to tug his hair with a soft whimper in need. It felt like it's been forever since they last kissed. Maybe because Lucy was mad at him. But he didn't care, because he had her now. Natsu quickly took over the kiss, pushing her back on his lap with his tongue licking hers. They parted and he peppered pecks of his lips around Lucy's as his girl panted and whined needily.

"Natsu— Natsu…" he somehow maneuvered her back so she was against the couch and he was hovering over her. He continued to kiss and love her all down her neck and collarbone. He slid his hand under her shirt and felt her smooth, plump skin. He palmed at her tummy, then dragged his fingers up till he cupped her breast. Her shirt rose in the process and he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. It made Natsu growl as he moved his lips down over the fabric to lick her nipple. Lucy whined and her fingers locked in his hair. He quickly pressed his lips to that pink raspberry and circled it around his mouth, making it hard and aroused under his endless prodding and poking.

His hand grasped her other breast and his thumb followed the movements of his tongue, sometimes pinching while he nibbled on her nipple with his lips.

"Ahh!" Lucy's head rolled around, seeming to be unable to stay still. She continued to whimper like an injured bunny and sighed when he gently licked her nipple to ease his rather rough movements.

Natsu noticed Lucy's hips starting to grind and her thighs rubbing together. He smirked, but stayed focused on her breasts by leaving marks along her skin. Though that didn't stop him from trailing his unoccupied hand down to slip them under her sweats to gently separate her legs.

"Nnnn— no."

Natsu chuckled and ran his middle finger up and down her crevice but over the panties, her thighs twitching every time he passed over her swollen clit.

"You want some attention down here, baby?"

"Yes…" she pouted eyes needy and lips trembling. "Natsu—"

"Mmm." He kissed down her tummy until he was at the foot of the couch. Lucy struggled to kick her sweats off because she seemed awfully urgent. Natsu laughed, but happily helped her strip her clothes. Once the panties were off as well, he pushed her knees back so he could see her gorgeous little cookie. He ducked his head down, and kissed her opening with his tongue poking out to lap up her juices. "Tasty."

"S-stop teasing." He moved his gaze up to stare at her teary, fogged over eyes and opened lips. She breathed heavily and still played with his hair. He smirked in amusement and ducked his head again to lap at her sensitive, little clit. Lucy immediately cried out, her head falling back and eyes closing in bliss. "More!"

"How dirty. You're so wet Luce. Seems I need to clean you up, huh?"

"Please."

"Mmn." He resumed his feasting licking every thick or thin liquid that left her pussy and flicking her clit in the process. He held her thigh with one hand and moved his other to rim her entrance. She was so slick that his finger easily slipped inside as he pumped. His mouth was solely focused on her clit and gave it all his attention. Her pussy sounded wet and creamy from the in and out motion of his finger and her dirty moans made it all the better.

"Natsu— Natsu— mmm!"

"Fuck." He cursed and shifted a bit, the rock in his pants becoming awfully uncomfortable. Lucy seemed to read his mind and said tiredly.

"N-Natsu…" She sniffled gently. "Make me a baby. I want a baby! A family with the three of us and Happy!"

"You want a baby?" Natsu grinned, and crawled back up her body while pulling his pants and boxers down. His length broke free and hung down. It was long enough that it rested on her stomach, embarrassing her a bit and making her shiver in anticipation. "You want me to fuck your little body and make you a baby, hmm, Luce?"

"Y-yes." She blushed and turned her head away, unable to look at him. Natsu didn't let her though and held her chin between his fingers. Turning her head back towards him, Lucy pouted as she moved her hands down his torso to find the bottom of his shirt and tug it up so she could touch his skin. "I- I want a baby and— and to get married. Only with Natsu."

"Yeah." He smiled and grasped him self. After a few strokes, he lined himself up to her entrance. "You ready baby?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and sighed when he pushed himself inside. She locked her feet behind his hips, her toes curled in pleasure and her thighs twitched needily.

Natsu panted as he lowered his forehead on her shoulder. She felt way too fucking good. "God Luce." Her hot insides pulsed around him, feeling so rough but so good. He pulled himself out almost all the way, then pushed back in again. His rhythm was slow, yet impactful every time he slammed his hips inside, reaching her most inner pace. He rubbed against her sweet spot in the process, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Awah!"

Natsu watched her round breasts bounce each time he thrusted inside, and how they peaked up when her chest rose high from arching her back, her nipples the summit of those mountains of soft clouds.

"So beautiful." She peeks her eyes open, her cheeks warm and an embarrassed pout on her lips. Natsu slowed his hips into a gentler pace as he touched the side of her face, gently brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Sometimes I can't believe that you're mine."

She curtly nodded closed her eyes again, but slid her hand up to lock them around his neck and pull him close to her. He panted into her neck as he nibbled, quickly rolling his hips as he pushed them inside. With each thrust was a loud slap of skin and a soft moan from his girlfriend. She squeezed his shirt tightly and tugged it into a ball in her fists.

"Mmm ha! Ha! Hmmn! Ah!" She whimpered and whined. "Natsu—" her voice trembled. His thrusting grew faster and harder. Pulling her along until his hand slipped down her body to play with her clit. Her stomach twisted and her breathing was so fast. Her breaths grew shorter and shorter as his finger rubbed her in circles, until her mouth dropped open. "I-I'm— I'm!"

Hot liquid exploded inside her and coated her insides. She cried out and squeezed her knees around Natsu's hips, his cock twitching and throbbing inside her. Her clit was being the same way as at trembled, feeling somewhat numb. She hugged Natsu's head and breathed into his ear. "I… I hope we made a baby…"

"If not, we can just keep trying." The smirk in his voice was obvious as she slightly blushed. Natsu rolled off her, and pulled her with him so he was on his back with her on his chest. He was still inside her and neither of them seemed to care. She cuddled into her boyfriends warm chest and mumbled nothings. Natsu pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to put it over her back. She clasped the corners in her hand and tugged them around and to Natsu's ribs.

I was like she was building a little nest and he was her bed. Her home. It made him smile as his hands circled her waist and rubbed her bare, smooth skin.

"Natsu… I-if we make a baby… we don't have to s-stop making a b-baby."

Natsu blinked down at her, but smirked sensually. "If you're pregnant with my baby, there's no way I'll not fuck you. Being pregnant makes you so much hotter, Lucy. It's just a man's instinct."

"Am I not hot right now?"

"You're the hottest girl on Earthland and nothing will change that. It's just a different kind of hot when girls are pregnant with their guys baby. I can't describe it. You can ask Levy when she gets farther along. I'm sure metal face will be all over her."

"Hmm…" She hummed in thought and looked up at him curiously. "Well if Natsu likes me being pregnant than we can just do it a lot!"

"What happened to you being nervous about sex, hmm?"

She frowned and lowered her head back down onto his chest. "It's still weird how I want to do it so much now. It's the first time I've really felt that sudden need for something. Or someone, I should say." She pulled the blanket over her head to hide from him. "Natsu just makes me feel good and there's nothing wrong with wanting to do it with you. Natsu wants to do it with me too, right? R-right?"

"Right." Natsu kissed her head over the blanket. "Nothing wrong with wanting your sexy boyfriend to fuck you." He grinned teasingly, causing the temperature to rise under the blanket. "And you bet your damn fine ass that I wanna do it with you. I've wanted to do it with you way before you did. And I only wanna fuck your tiny body, got it? No one else's."

"G-got it."

Silence stretched across them for a moment as Natsu bit his lip nervously. "So uh, if I were to buy us a house, would you want a ranch or what?"

"A house?" She peeked back out of the blanket with her hands flat on his chest. "You want to buy a house?"

"Yeah, and a car." He looked away from her. "I have a lot of money saved from living here. It's pretty cheap and Magnolia is a big city so firefighters make a lot. Plus I got a lot of money after my dad died. I just didn't need a car, but I think we should each get one."

Lucy suddenly looked panicked. "I-I don't know how to drive. I don't have a license or anything!"

Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. She probably never had the chance, plus he forgets that Lucy is only 19. It's still normal to not have a license by then. Well he definitely needs a car then.

"I'll teach you. You don't have to go to a class or anything so you can take the test after you're comfortable."

"You'll really teach me?" Natsu nodded happily. Lucy pounced on his face and gave him many kisses on his lips and cheeks. "I love you I love you I love you!"

With one eye closed from her attacks, Natsu grinned with a laugh. He pet her head full of affection. "I love you too."

"And I want to pick the house out together! We can go house hunting and find the perfect place to start a family together!"

"Sounds perfect baby." Lucy settled back on him again and nuzzled him happily. She seemed to forget about the engagement ring for now so like this, he can distract her from his endless teasing.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Yo, sorry its been such a long time. if you're wondering where ive been, you can find that information on the latest chapter of unconditionally. it was a lot so im not about to bother you guys with a long ass note again. so yeah i hope you have fun and tell me what you think!**_

Happiness is something Lucy thought she already knew. While living with her father, she thought the happiest she could be was when he was affectionate and nice to her. She felt that those moments were the pinochle of happiness. But once she met Natsu, she realized that her father didn't make her happy at all because Natsu showed her what real happiness was. She realized how scared she really was of her father and that thought was very foreign to her. Jude has always been the only person in her life after momma died. Sure, she had the staff around the house, but she was closest with her father. He's who made her happy even if it was only a little bit. So now that she's starting to realize that he maybe wasn't so special, she felt a bit anxious and unsure of herself.

Lucy didn't know how she could be any happier. She didn't know how Natsu could bless her even more than he already has. A few months have gone by and things were really great. It's spring now. Natsu's birthday had passed, and it was now the middle of May. They've been rather busy during this time doing many things. House hunting for one. Natsu has been showing her different homes, and she's been really excited. He has such big ideas… Telling her how he imagines their family together. Having holidays with Wendy and a baby or two crawling around on the soft carpet. Lucy had her own dreams. Dreams of waking up early to make her kids lunches for school then sending them off at the bus stop. Dreams of waking up next to Natsu in their shared room and big bed, his arms wrapped around her tightly and Happy curled up at the foot of the bed.

Just imagining these things already made her happy enough. Even if they couldn't come true, just being with Natsu was enough for her. Still… she was so excited. Excited for their future, excited with all the new things she's learning and feeling. Natsu bought a car and he's been teaching her how to drive. Lucy thought she'd never have so much freedom and it made her so unbelievably happy. Lucy didn't think it could get any better than it already was. She didn't need a house. She didn't need children. She didn't need to learn how to drive or to open her own bakery. She was the happiest she's been her entire life and all these other things didn't need to happen. Of course, Lucy wanted them to. She wanted to start a family and future together in a forever home that both she and Natsu loved and can imagine their lives together. But just having her friends, Happy, and Natsu was enough for her.

Lucy can't help but smile up at her boyfriend as she grips his hand tighter. Her heart warms at just seeing his attractive face and salmon hair. He didn't notice her staring and just slightly swung their arms back and forth as they walked down the street and towards Fairy Tail.

Lucy said she didn't need any of those things before, and that's true. She doesn't need anything from Natsu. But when he goes and shows her the ring he's proposing to her with, Lucy can't help but want it on her finger right this instant. And during this two month period, Lucy has yet to see it, much less touch it or put it on her finger. He could have at least let her try it on to make sure he got the size right. Because what if it's all wrong and they have to send it back to adjust the band. Lucy would cry if that's the case. It's really not fair. They're looking at houses, already talking about kids and their future… so why can't he just let her have the ring? It was really pretty and she didn't even get to touch it or even study it too closely. Its not fair at all. And she can't even stay mad at him because she hates being mad at him. It's even worse than being upset about the ring. Arguing with Natsu isn't fun and it hurts a lot.

Sighing, Lucy pulled her left hand up in front of her and held it out straight to look at her very lonely finger. Usually Lucy would have some jewelry on. The jewelry her father gave her. But ever since she had that dream where she realized she loved Natsu, and since she knows about the ring, Lucy didn't want to wear Jude's jewelry at all. Just looking at the necklace Natsu gave her for Christmas, makes Lucy realize the difference between Jude and Natsu. Jude's jewelry is always very expensive. She used to be happy with the jewelry and presents he gave her. She used to be beyond excited whenever he gave her something because it was his way of apologizing for treating her badly. She was happy with the gifts he gave her and Lucy thought she cherished them.

But that's all these were. Expensive pieces of metal and a jewel that only satisfies her because it's pretty. And that was the perfect example of their relationship. It looks good on the outside, but on the inside, there's no love or feelings put into those presents. Which is why Lucy loves Natsu's gifts so much. Sure, they're not super expensive. But just looking at the charms on her necklace makes Lucy think that Natsu put so much thought into it. She didn't know what the jingle bell meant, but Natsu has called her an angel countless times so she assumes that's what the wings are and it's obvious he picked out the star because she loves astrology so much. And even the first day Lucy met Natsu and he took her to that place with all the different things to do, he won her Plue.

Plue wasn't an expensive stuffed animal. But Lucy's sure that Natsu tried a hundred times harder than her father ever did to get her a gift. He put dollar after dollar in that machine to win the toy she wanted. Most would give up and maybe but the toy from the internet later or give a worker some money and ask them to take it out. But he didn't. Natsu never gave up. He fought for Plue. He won Plue. He never gave up on her ever even when she tried to push him away in the beginning or when he was waiting for her to realize her feelings. Natsu was always patient with her. He was always thoughtful and put everything into making her happy. And Lucy loves him so much. A fraction of her love for Natsu cannot even compare to her feelings for her father even when Jude was the most important person to her. Jude cannot compare to Natsu in the least.

"You really want your ring, huh Luce?"

She snapped her eyes up to his, which looked down at her tenderly. Her heart picked up and she felt a jittery anxiety creeping up on her at the thought of him getting down on his knee.

"Y-yes… of course I do." Lucy nervously stuttered.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking and shifted their connected hand so he was holding onto her fingers while he stepped in front of her. Lucy heart couldn't even focus on beating as she stopped breathing. Natsu got down on one knee and stared up at her with such a blinding smile.

"Lucy. I love you so much that I'd do anything as long as I see even a tiny smile reflected in your eyes. I've waited for you to love me even when I wanted to hold you so tightly. I've been so patient, and you've been patient too baby. So—"

Lucy brought her other hand to her lips, eyes wide and tears forming in happiness.

"So could you wait just a little bit longer? Because I need to tie my shoe. I wouldn't want to trip and hurt myself."

Lucy's mouth dropped open as her hand slightly pulled away from her face. She stared down at Natsu's smug expression, a very strong irritation and frustration coming over her. Her lips finally pulled together and she took a very shaky inhale, then released it, along with their connected hands. "Trip and die for all I care you idiot Natsu!"

Then Lucy stomped away from her amused boyfriend and into the guild doors. As soon as she entered, she couldn't help how irritated she was and since Natsu was still outside and she knew everyone inside, she felt safe. Lucy opened her mouth and screamed, letting some of her annoyance with her boyfriend out. Everyone went dead silent and turned towards her to find Lucy with her shoulders stiff, fists clenched and breathing heavy.

Her good girlfriends were the ones to come to her first. Lisanna grabbed her hand with Levy studying her for a moment before asking. "What happened, Lu chan? I've never seen you so mad before."

"N-Natsu is the worst! I hate him! He's so mean and bullies me!"

Her two friends exchanged a look. Lisanna was about to ask more, but Natsu opened the doors and came in as well, looking the complete opposite as Lucy. He seemed beyond happy and amused. Not the least bit upset. It caused Lisanna and Levy to exchange another look while they had some sort of telepathic conversation.

If Natsu wasn't sad about Lucy being mad at him, it meant Natsu was teasing her and he didn't do anything too bad. Lisanna and Natsu's eyes met and Natsu smirked, casing Lisanna to roll her eyes and grab Lucy's hand to pull her away from the annoying man. Levy led the way and they sat at the table full of some of the other girls. Cana, Erza and Wendy were there.

The three girls already seated looked at Lucy in concern. Well, Cana seemed to realize that it wasn't actually that serious of a matter since Natsu was acting even happier than usual. But Erza has a one track mind. She saw Lucy upset so she was ready to take revenge on whoever it may be. Wendy was a bit brighter than Erza when it came to her brother and Lucy's relationship. She also knew it wasn't serious but she was still mad at Natsu for treating her soon to be sister like this!

"So…" Cana grinned as she rimmed her mug of beer with a finger, then glanced up at Lucy through her lashes. "What happened with Natsu?"

Just hearing his name made Lucy really mad all over again. She crossed her arms over her chest with a loud hmph in contempt. "It's a long story. A few months ago, I was upset and Natsu cheered me up. He had bought me an engagement ring and was going to ask me to marry him, but he put it away and didn't let me touch it. I was mad! He said he was gonna propose a different day when it's more special. So I've been waiting for two whole months just to catch a glimpse of it! Then just before we got here, Natsu got on one knee while holding my hand. He did the whole speech too! Said my name and that he loves me. Said he's always been waiting for me and that I had to wait for him. But then he said I just have to keep waiting and then said he was tying his shoe!"

She slammed her fists on the table with her lips locked shut. She wanted to scream again but she wouldn't give Natsu the satisfaction of seeing it.

They all relaxed a bit hearing that it wasn't anything too serious. Natsu was just doing the same as usual… teasing his cute girlfriend. Though it was still a bit odd. Lucy should be used to Natsu teasing her by now. Yeah it was an important thing like a proposal, but still… Lucy's been though a lot and they haven't seen her this mad before. It's just surprising that she's so upset over this.

Levy was curious of why that was and asked. "You're right Lu chan. Natsu is a big headed jerk and he deserves for you to be mad. But I'm wondering why you're the the most mad about this. We've all seen you get mad at him before, but you're usually mad while Natsu is still holding you."

Lucy nodded timidly with a small sniffle. She suddenly seemed more sad than angry and it made Levy feel bad for making her emotions more serious.

"I'm used to Natsu teasing me since it happens more than a few times a day. But… on the way here, I was just thinking of how much I loved him. And how different Natsu and my father are." Every single one of their eyes widened in surprise. It's not that Lucy saying she loved Natsu more than her father was a shock. They all know how important Natsu is for Lucy and it's been like that since before Natsu and Lucy started dating. But all this time… her father has always been labeled with an affectionate name; Papa. But Lucy didn't call him papa or even dad. It went straight to the formal name of father. That really shows how different Lucy views them and that she was really realizing that her father was only that. He was her father in name, but didn't deserve such an affectionate title.

"Even this… father has hurt me physically, emotionally and mentally. And Natsu has never done anything on the same planet as father has. Father has called me horrible names, my body is full of scars so bad that I don't even want to wear sleeves any shorter than my wrists. But just realizing how much Natsu means to me and then when he got down on one knee and started what I thought was the proposal, I was so happy. I was about to cry. And then he took it from me."

Lucy curled in on herself a bit as she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes, not allowing them to fall.

"Father has done so much worse… I probably seem like such a cry baby to you guys, but when I lived with father, I was nothing like how I am now. I couldn't tell father how I felt. I couldn't tell him what I really wanted. All I could do was curl into his arms after he was done abusing me and smile at him like everything was okay once he told me he would buy me a gift. But Natsu made me feel emotions. I was allowed to be mad and upset. I was allowed to tell him what I was feeling. When I was sad about father, he let me cry and held me the whole time so he made sure I was loved. And whatever emotion I felt towards Natsu, I told him unless it was really embarrassing. Natsu is so important to me that this hurts so much more than father."

"So you don't want Natsu to tease you anymore?" Wendy asked.

It made Lucy panic as she quickly shook her head in denial. "No! No! I-I like when Natsu teases me but don't ever tell him I said that! It was just different this time. Natsu didn't know any better. I was realizing how much Natsu meant to me compared to father. But it was happening in my head. I didn't tell him yet because I was processing it myself. Natsu never would have done that if he knew what I was thinking about. But because I was thinking about it, when Natsu got down on his knee I thought how perfect it was because I just love him so much and I was just thinking about how badly I wanted the ring on my finger. But then he was teasing me and… I-it just… it made me sad."

"I understand." Erza stood up, about to go teach Natsu a lesson, but Lucy grabbed her wrist.

"P-please don't go Erza. I just want to stay with you guys for now."

"Mira!" Cana called the barmaid over, causing the girl to pop her head up. She had noticed Lucy's angry attitude and Natsu's happy one so she was wondering what happened. Since Cana called her over, Mira didn't wait a moment longer and approached their table. Cana whispered a shortened version of what happened into her ear, causing Mira to turn towards Natsu and glare at him. He was too busy fighting with Gray to notice, so Mira just faced Lucy with a smile.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink Lucy? I know you're not 21 and it's not good to drink your feelings away, but there's no harm in having a bit of fun when you're upset, right?"

"I-I don't know…" Lucy played with her fingers while rubbing her shoulders back and forth. "I-I've never broken the law before. And fairy tail would be in trouble too if someone found out that you served a minor."

"It's really okay Lucy." Lisanna rubbed her back in reassurance. "We all started drinking here before the legal age. Wendy isn't 21 yet but she still drinks on special occasions. Besides, we already served alcohol to many minors before. If we get in trouble, it wouldn't be you who caused the issue. It's been going on since Natsu and I were underaged."

Natsu was 26 now so that meant they've been doing this for at least 5 years. But still… what if she did get caught? What if she gets arrested and her father finds out and comes to take her home? She's already done so many bad things and she doesn't want to add to the list.

Lucy didn't notice Mira walk away for a minute then come back with her usual glass of apple juice. "If you want to order something, then don't be afraid to ask. We don't want to force you, okay?"

Lucy timidly nodded with a smile as she picked up her juice and took a sip. Mira walked away again leaving the six of them to chat amongst themselves. They kept their conversation away from Natsu. She really was mad at him, but Natsu eventually came over to check on her like he always did. Lucy ignored his existence, which didn't make Natsu happy.

"Luce~ I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you."

"Hmph!" She refused to look at him, but the other five girls with her didn't hold back the glares they sent in his direction. She felt annoyed all over again and suddenly grabbed somebody's drink off the table. Lucy didn't think at all and downed the rest of it contents. Still not looking at Natsu, she raised her middle finger towards him before sitting up straight and waving over to the barmaid. "Mira, can I have something yummy but strong?"

For the second time today, everyone in the guild looked at Lucy in surprise. They were all aware that something happened between Natsu and Lucy from Lucy screaming as soon as she entered the guild and the fact that Natsu was keeping his distance from Lucy when he was usually right on top of her. Everyone was also aware that Lucy usually follows the rules. Cana bought her that glass of champagne on New Years and she never touched it. At first, it was thought that she just didn't like alcohol or maybe champagne. But it was even more shocking when they learned she was only 19. That was already a shock enough. But Lucy was the third youngest person that is ever at fairy tail. Even Wendy is a year older than her since she's turning 21 this year. Romeo is a teen and Asuka is still a child. They've all been Lucy's age and they're aware that when you're offered alcohol before 21, you drink whatever is given to you because you want to drink it. There are rare cases when someone wants to wait till their 21. Lucy is one of those people. So when she doesn't only drink someone else's drink, but asks for another, everyone knows what happened between Natsu and Lucy is more serious than they and Natsu thought.

And just seeing Lucy drink, made Natsu panic because he knew he really fucked up. Once Natsu realized that, he grabbed Lisanna's arm and pulled her away from the other girls. He knew Lisanna was gonna he pissed for what he did and she was gonna give him shit, but he didn't care. The only thing that worried him was Lucy. It just sucked that Lisanna was the only one he could ask for actual decent advice when it came to Lucy.

As soon as they were far enough away, Natsu let go of her arm and stared at his childhood friend desperately, asking the silent question of "why the fuck do I do?"

It made Lisanna sigh as she ran a hand through her short hair. "It's really not your fault this time. You couldn't have known what Lucy was thinking at that time and you teased her like usual. I'm sure if you did the same thing when her mind wasn't on something so serious, the situation would have been the same and she probably would have ran to your arms and called you stupid while hitting you like always."

What she said made Natsu a bit relieved, but he still knew the situation was serious by how upset Lucy was. "What was she thinking?"

Just the thought of it made Lisanna sigh. It really was bad timing. "Lucy took a big step tonight. Do you know what she said to us? She called her 'papa'…" Lisanna said with held up quotations. "Father. She actually called him father instead of her usual affectionate name for him. And do you know why?"

Natsu was dazed at what she said, but he shook his head because he really didn't. "It's because she realized how much more important you are than him. She said that while you were on your way here, she came to the conclusion of how special you are and how not special her father is. And then she realized how much she wanted that ring. Her father had done so many awful things to her and I'm sure you know them more than I do. But since she loves you so much and since you have made her so happy, getting her hopes up during that moment when she realized how much you mean to her and how much she wants that ring, made her so much more upset than her father ever did."

Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Lisanna wasn't having his surprise though and took a step towards him while jabbing him hard on the chest. "You need to realize how big of an impact you have on her. I know you'd never hurt her. She knows that too. But you taught her how to be human Natsu. Something Lucy wasn't allowed to be. She may be mad at her father now, but she was never allowed to feel that way when she lived with him. But you taught her that what he did is wrong and that emotions are okay. Don't get me wrong. That's good. That's how it's supposed to be. But but you are Lucy's everything. You saved her from her awful life. You taught her things. You loved her despite how broken and how much she hated herself. You were patient and listened. You love her and she loves you. But your existence to her is so much even doing something on accident like this, makes her feel extremely hurt Natsu. She knows you didn't mean it. She knows that if it happened any other time, she wouldn't be feeling this way. But you're the one who made her feel these emotions she didn't have or understand before. And since you're the one making her feel angry, it's very hard for her. It's a lot. This is the first time she been angry and it's at you, the person she loves the most but is also who she's the most scared to lose. It's like when a stranger says 'I hate you'. It hurts but you get over it because they don't know you. But when someone so important and someone you trust so much says the same thing, it hurts so much more. That's how you know how much she loves you more than her father. She's not embarrassed. It's not just a little annoyance. She was angry. She held back her tears. She's drinking and everyone knows how much of a rule follower Lucy is. So you need to fix this. Tonight. Or Lucy won't forget. She will forgive, but she will always remember this day and feel sad. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah…" Natsu slowly nodded as he thought about everything Lisanna just said. She gave him a pat on the shoulder, then left him alone to think while heading back towards Lucy.

By the time she got back, Lucy had already finished her first whole drink and was on the second. She slid back next to Lucy and stared at her. She looked tipsy already with the straw held to her lips as she sipped away. Luckily, Mira gave her one of those really small stirring straws so she didn't gulp down the drink as quickly as she probably could. Lisanna honestly felt bad for both Lucy and Natsu. It was just really awful timing for Natsu to tease her. She gets why Lucy is upset and she gets that it wasn't totally Natsu's fault. If it was, then they would have broken up ages ago from how often Natsu teases Lucy.

"Why don't we go on a walk, Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she took the drink from her friend and took a sip from the rim. She couldn't help but squint at the taste. Mira was just adding fuel to the fire by mixing this so strongly.

Lisanna set the drink far away from the drunken blonde, causing Lucy to whine. "Nooo, I want more! I want more! Give me more drink, Lisanna!"

"You don't even know what your drinking Lucy. That's a sign to stop drinking."

The girl suddenly pouted, looking extremely adorable. "B-but I like the drink."

"Come on." Lisanna grabbed Lucy around the waist to help her stand up. It made Lucy jump with a squeal and giggle.

"It tickles!"

Lisanna ignored her squirming for the most part and carefully removed her from the table then headed towards the door. On the way out, Lucy happened to notice Natsu looking at her. Her eyes glossed over a bit and she sniffled. Natsu immediately approached her when their eyes met, causing Lucy to look down at the ground. The buzz she felt from being tipsy was gone. Now that she's seen Natsu, all the emotions from before came back. Except she was even more emotional and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Luce…" Natsu frowned, upset at himself for making her cry and wanting to comfort her. He didn't know if he should touch her though or even talk to her, afraid of making her more mad at him.

"Why don't you take her home, Natsu. She seems tired suddenly."

"Y-yeah." He take one stride over, not sure how to grab her. But Lucy latches on herself by circling her arms around his neck and jumping up. Natsu quickly grabs her thighs and hikes her up further so he was holding her like she was a child. She leans into her shoulder, a few droplets falling onto his neck as Lucy nuzzles into him.

"Natsu— I-I'm sorry."

Her words made everything Lisanna said so much stronger in his heart. He felt extremely guilty that she was the first to apologize sincerely. Natsu said it before but he was mostly looking for a reaction out of her. Lisanna noticed as well and said what she knew he was thinking. "Do you understand Natsu? She loves you so much that she can't stand the thought of being mad at you even when it should be you who apologizes. Just her imagining herself feeing about you like she does with her father, makes whatever she was upset about unimportant because she's so scared of losing you. That's what you mean to her."

"I get it." He holds Lucy closer and more tenderly while turning his head to kiss her temple. He doesn't say another word to Lisanna or anyone for that matter, and leaves the guild. The walk was silent for most of the way. He couldn't tell if Lucy was sleeping so he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Luce."

She rubbed her lips into his neck while shaking her head with a sniffle. "I-it's not really Natsu's fault."

"No, it is. I saw you looking at your hand. I knew you wanted the ring but I teased you anyways. I should have thought about how you felt."

"I-I— I'm sorry…"

"Don't. It's not your fault Luce. I don't want you to apologize for something like this."

"But—"

"No buts." Natsu took a different turn so they could continue their walk. "I didn't realize how much I meant to you. I always thought I loved you way more than you loved me."

Lucy suddenly flew up so she could look him in the eyes as she cupped both her cheeks with those big brown chocolate orbs staring at him so desperately. "Natsu couldn't understand— no couldn't process how much I love you. It's not good. You mean so much to me. I don't ever want to leave you. You make me so happy that I could die and I'd die happy."

"Don't say that, Luce." Natsu sighed. "That doesn't make me happy. I don't want you to die. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I love you so much Lucy. So much that it's not right. You make me happy beyond belief… you make me better than I ever was and I just want to make you feel even happier than you do to me. And I want to make you mine officially."

Lucy smiled lightly and nodded while leaning back into his chest to cuddle him. Natsu kept walking as he bit his lip. "You know Luce… I tease you and stuff because you get so cute when you pout and I secretly like when you're mad at me. But I realize that you being mad before was very different than you actually being angry at me. And I don't like you feeling that way at all."

"I don't want to either. And I don't want Natsu to be mad at me too."

"Yeah. It sucks. But I know we won't agree on stuff later. I know that you'll get mad at me again because I do some stupid shit. But I don't want you to just drop it because you're scared I'll hate you. Because that won't happen. Even if I get angry at you for whatever reason, I still won't hate you. And I won't break up with you. I'm scared that you'll break up with me."

"I won't. I would never."

"I know. And I won't either, but why don't we make an… o-oath that makes it harder to break up?"

"Like a pinky promise?"

"Yeah, like a pinky promise…" Natsu chuckled at how cute she was as he sat down on a nearby bench with Lucy in his lap. He held his pinky out for her to take, which Lucy happily did. "What are you promising?"

"I-I promise to never break up with Natsu no matter how angry I am. And I promise I'll love you no matter what."

"Me too." Natsu smiled. "And I promise to never make you sad as long as I can help it. All I want is to see you smile. Especially at me baby." Natsu shook their hands twice, then gently held her left one. "And in order to do that, I won't make the same mistake for the third time." Lucy's mouth dropped open again, causing Natsu's smile to widen. "Lucy, I can't imagine how my life would be without you and I don't want to. I don't want to think of how it could have been or how it could be without you because I only see you in my future. I love you so fucking much Luce and I'm sorry for making this harder than it had the be. I just wanted to make it special somehow without it being obvious. But now that I know how much I mean to you, I can't wait any longer. I want you officially. I want to share a name, I want you to have my kids. And I want to grow old with you forever, Lucy. So will you marry me?"

He took of the ring that he had hidden on the middle of his pinky before they left the guild and gently slid it up her ring finger. Lucy's silent tears were continuous like a beautiful fountain as she just stared at the ring for long enough that made Natsu worried. He squeezed her hand, causing Lucy to look up at him with a huge smile.

"Y-yes? No? Just answer please."

She just nodded ecstatically and threw her arms around him in tight hug, still Lucy held her hand out behind him and continued to stare at its beauty. She couldn't control how giggly and happy she became and couldn't sit still for even a moment. She pulled away from Natsu while holding his cheeks and kissed him.

"I love it. I love you." Lucy mumbled between kisses. "Thank you. This is the best night of my life, but—" she pulled away from his lips, making Natsu gulp nervously. Lucy smirked as she moved her hand down to trail her finger down his chest. "But how about we make it even better, Natsu~


End file.
